My Father
by RWBY Lover 25
Summary: Weiss relationship with her father was a bit of a difficult one to say the least. But despite that she can't help but admire love and respect him for the man that he is and how he has taken care of his family.
1. Chapter 1

My Father

If there was one way to describe Weiss relationship with her father Bruce it would probably be difficult. Now it's not to say Bruce isn't a bad father or anything in fact its quite the opposite. Whenever he has the time he would make sure to be their for Weiss whenever she would have some major events going on like her concerts and he even supported Winter decision in joining the Atlas military and her decision to go to Beacon to become a huntress. He even let Whitley and herself come with her to some of his business meetings to prepare themselves if or when they desire to take over the company' after their father passes away.

Overall Bruce is a good father to his children but for Weiss there are times where her relationship with her father can be a bit hard on her. There are times where Bruce isn't hardly at home, he always been so busy with work and being outside of Atlas that he really doesn't have too much time to spend with his family. Although Weiss mother is a kind and understanding person Weiss can tell at times how much her mother misses her father and wish he could come home and stop having to sleep in their bed alone.

But there was another thing about Bruce that frustrate her the he was well she didn't know how to explain it. The best explanation would be is Bruce was putting on a mask, a facade he only playing the role of the most power businessman in the first Weiss had thought that was ridiculous but then thought it not really that far off from what she was doing as well. Every once in awhile when her family throws a banquet Weiss would always put on a fake smile and pretend to be nice to those rich snobs.

Its like they have no concern about what's been happen around the world outside of their little bubble in Atlas. At least that was one of things Weiss respects about her father he keeps up to date on what's going on in the other kingdom and he maintains a good and working relationship with all of his employees that work under him even fanuns that work under Wayne-Schnee Enterprises despite some of the recent indicents that keep happening with the White Fang.

Weiss remembers one of the many things her father told her Winter and Whitley when they were kids.

"Remember no matter who you are, and where you come from you must always treat everyone with respect no matter how different they are my parents told me this when I was your age and I'm passing this lesson onto you three" Bruce told his children.

Weiss had grown thinking about her grandparents, the grandparents she never met Thomas and Martha Wayne. Her father didn't talk about if not hardly at all about her grandparents and there are not that many pictures of them at their manor. She only was told about them through their mother and the things they did back in the day. She could understood why her father won't talk about his parents not after the tragic deaths they had.

From what her mother told her when Bruce was a kid he was with a parents and they were leaving from a movie and encounter some petty theif. The thief pretty much wanted everything they had on them but when Thomas refused the their didn't hesitate and shot Thomas and Martha instantly killing them both and he escaped when the police was coming towards the area. Even thinking about the story made Weiss teary eye her grandparents didn't deserve to die like that. It must have been rough for father having to basically be orphan and inherite Wayne Industries at such a young age.

But Weiss was glad Alfred was by his side the head butler had been with Bruce became almost like a second father to him. Weiss loved Alfred just as much as she loved Klien the two of them were there for her and siblings for their entire lives and the two of them supported and even gave them some advice when ever if both of their parents were busy with something. If anything Weiss was glad at least her father had Alfred by his side but at the same time but at the same time Weiss had a feeling her father wasn't completely over her grandparents death.

Weiss then sigh and shook her head she shouldn't think about her father right now. She has an important day tomorrow when she goes out to Beacon and her path into becoming a hundreds will Weiss then got ready for bed and once she got in her bed and sleep began to take over she wondered if her father was going to come to say goodbye to her.

In the next morning Weiss was at the airport it wouldn't be long until she leaves and depart to Beacon currently she was with Whitley and her mother. "Weiss just so you know we're very proud of you just don't forget to write or call us every once in awhile" said to her daughter. "I will mother" Weiss said as she gave her mother a small smile. "Try not to make a fool of yourself sister it will be a shame if you embarrassed the Schnee and Wayne name" Whitley said to his older sister.

Weiss rolled her eyes ar her brother "please brother I will make our family proud and be one of the best huntress at Beacon" Weiss said. "I'll believe it when I see it" Whitley said he then sighed a bit and gave Weiss a small smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "But seriously be careful I know you can take care of yourself like Winter can but it doesn't change the fact that I am going to be worried about you" Whitley said.

"Whitley" Weiss said she and her brother may fight sometimes but at the end of the day they really do love and care about each other and they did have each other back when the situation arises. "I will Whitley and please take care of yourself and look after mother and father" Weiss said after she said that her face began to fall and her mother noticed.

"I'm sorry Weiss your father wanted to come but" Mrs. Schnee said but she was interrupted by someone. "Who said I wasn't coming" a voice said as the three of them turned around and they saw a very tall man about six feet two inches tall. He had short black hair and was wearing a black business suit and the man looked to be at a top physical condition he looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties even though he was much older then that.

He gave Weiss Whitley and an amused smirk "f-father" Weiss said as she was surprised to see her father here. She then wasted little time and ran and went up to hug him catching Bruce off guard. "Your here I can't believe your here" Weiss said as Bruce face soften as he went to hug his daughter back. "Of course I'm not going to miss seeing you head off I know how important this is to you" Bruce said as the two separated as Whitley and went up to the two of them.

"Dear what happen I thought you had important work to do" said to her husband. "I put it on hold I wasn't going to miss saying goodbye to Weiss and seeing her off I did the same for Winter so now I'm doing the same for Weiss" Bruce said. "That's very irresponsible father" Whitley said in a joking tone. "Maybe so son but I am head of the company I can pretty much do what I want besides I do have my assistants to take care some of my work" Bruce said with a smile causing Whitley to laugh.

"Regardless I'm glad your here father that means a lot" Weiss said as she smiled at her father and he smiled back. "Weiss even though I haven't been the best at being around often just know that I'm just a call or letter away if you need anything and I'll try my best to help you out as much as you can" Bruce said to his second oldest child. Weiss nodded "I'll keep that in mind father but for now you being here is enough" she said.

The family then talked for a couple minutes until it was time for Weiss to leave and after a couple of hugs Weiss then departed to Beacon and after that Bruce and Whitley were heading back to the entrance to head back home and for Bruce it was the company so he could get back to work. As the family continue to walk Bruce noticed his scroll was ringing "you two go ahead I'll catch up" Bruce said to his wife and son. The two nodded and continued walking and once they were away Bruce answered it.

"Hello" Bruce said "ah Master Bruce were you able to make it see before she headed out to Vale" an elderly voice said from the other end. 'I did Alfred Weiss just left a few minutes ago" Bruce said to his head butler. "That's very good sir I'm glad you were able to see her off despite your very busy schedule. "But that's not the reason you called isn't Alfred" Bruce said getting down to business. "Well sir there has been a couple of store robberies in Vale caused by Roman Torcwick" Alfred said.

"Is there anything else" Bruce said "well the odd thing is they haven't really stolen any money only dust and they have been stealing a lot of they even targeted some of our stores in Vale" Alfred said. "Interesting why would Torcwick need that much dust it doesn't make any sense" Bruce said "sir" Alfred said.

"Alfred please cancel some of my meetings for the next few days" Bruce said to his butler "understood sir I take it you or should I say Batman will be going to Vale soon to investigate" Alfred said. "You know me too well Alfred" Bruce said as he sighed a bit "I just don't know how I'm going to explain to my family" Bruce said "In sure they would understand Master Bruce" Alfred said "yeah thank you Alfred let me know if anything else comes up" Bruce said after that he hung up his scroll.

Bruce sighed a bit sometimes he wondered if he should stop being Batman but at the same time he reminded himself why he fights crimes in the shadow and that was so that no body would experience the tradegy he had and another was to protect and keep his family safe and he will continue to do so no matter what and that was a fact.

A/N: Hey guys so this thought has been in my head for awhile and I thought how it would be interesting if Weiss was Bruce instead of Jackass- I mean Jacques so I thought why not write it in a one shot. To me I feel like Bruce wouldn't be the perfect father due to running the company and being Batman but at least he trying his best to make it up to his kids and wife. Anyway let me know what you guys think this might be the first time I wrote something not Yugioh related so I would like to hear your guys thoughts. Don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.


	2. The Dark Knight

Chapter 2: The Dark Night

It was a quite night in the kingdom of Vale things were slowly going back to normal but the people especially the dust store owners. The reason for that is because lately the well know thief and criminal Roman Torcwick and his group of men has robbed a bunch of dust stores and stealing a lot of dust from them. The police and other professional hunters and hunters are investigating the Torcwick case and keeping an eye out for the thief but they are not the only one.

Unknown to the rest of the people that were out and about in the city a figure was standing on top of a building in the shopping district. The figure was wearing what's looks to be a very high armor like suit and on the middle of the suit was a large bat symbol. The figure was also wearing a long black cape witch was flowing through the breeze the city was having tonight. The figure was also wearing a bat shape mask and if one would take a look at the individual they would be struck with fear.

At least that was one of the many rumors of the mysterious dark knight of Atlas the Batman. Currently Batman was looking out to see if any more robberies would occur and so far nothing has happened yet.

"Though I don't expect that to last long Torcwick doesn't seem like the type to hide in the shadows" Batman said as he continued to look out for Torcwick or anything else suspicious.

For Batman he didn't have to wait long as he noticed a few men in suits carrying some arms guns and they were heading towards a dust shop that was a couple of blocks away. Batman glared at the men and for a brief instant the dark crusader disappeared in an instant and went after his current targets.

It didn't take long until the men were in front of the shop and they already had their guns out and people were staring to panic and run away from the area.

"Well lets go then our employer is expecting us to bring a lot dust in since the last operation was failure" the leader of the group said.

"There won't be any robbing tonight" a voice said the men turned around and they saw that Batman was behind him with his cape drape all over him.

"Who the heck are you!" the leader asked Batman

"Boss that's Batman!" one of the men yelled

"Seriously the Batman what's he doing in Vale" the leader said

Batman ignored their conversation and looked to see their were about six of them right and judging by them they don't seem to have any hutsman training so it might be easier to take them out depends if they had their aura unlocked or not.

"Listen up because I won't repeat myself surrenders and drop your guns now" Batman coldly said to the men.

"Hah you think you can actually take us all on just because your Batman well guess what pal your not in Atlas anymore your in our turf now" the leader said.

"Alright boys lets get him" the leader said as they started to aim there guns at Batman.

Batman didn't waste any time as he quickly pulled out three shape bat like weapons and threw them like a boomerang at three of the men.

""Gah!" the men said as the gun was knock out of their hands Batman then quickly went in front of one man and gave him a swift uppercut witch lunched him into a air a bit before knocking him to the ground.

Batman quickly then gave a second man a round house kick witch knocked him out the third guy ran up to him and tried to punch him multiple times but the dark knight quickly avoided them he then grab the guys left arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ahhh! shit!" the guy said not before Batman kicked him into another guy knocking him back to the ground and causing him to drop to the ground leaving the leader still standing.

"Last chance" Batman calmly but simply said

"Go to hell freak!" the leader said as he was about to shoot but Batman suddlney disappeared "huh where did he go" the leader said as he looked around for Batman.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around and saw that Batman was behind him but he didn't have enough time to react as Batman punched him square in the face sending back a couple of feet.

Batman looked around and saw that all the men expect for the leader were knocked out "they should probably be knocked out until the police arrive" Batman thought as he walked up to the leader.

Batman man then picked the leader up by grabbing his suit and forcing him to look at him "I got a few questions where Torcwick, where are you taking the dust you stolen, and what are you planning to do with the dust" the dark knight asked.

"Fuck you" the leader said

Batman head butted him and glared at him "I won't repeat myself again" Batman said as he glared at him.

"Ok ok look I don't know where Torcwick is I heard he moves around in Vale so its hard to find him as for the dust all we do is steal it and take it to warehouse sections in the docks but that's it I don't know anything else I swear" the leader said.

Batman looked at the leader for a bit and head butted him again knocking him out.

"Alfred" Batman said as he started to walk away "yes master Bruce"

"Check to see if there has been any activities near the docks in Vale" Bruce said to his old friend and Bultee.

"Understood sir what do you plan to do now and have you figure out some things?" Alfred asked the dark knight of Atlas.

"I have a few theories but as for right now I have a certain headmaster to talk to before I head home" Batman said.

"Understood sir I'll see what I can find" Alfred said.

Batman just sighed a bit and he prepared himself to meet Beacon headmaster.

Professor Ozpin was heading back into his office he was ready to finish the last of his paper work and get ready for tomorrow tests to pick teams he have to say he has a very promising group of students this year and he can't wait to see how they developed.

As he was going to his office up the Ozpin was greeted with quite the site "my James was right you do know how to show up unexpected" Ozpin said as he was greeted to the sight of Batman standing in the middle of the office.

"I take it Ironwood told you about me" Batman calmly said as Ozpin walked past him with his cane and sat down on his chair near his desk.

"Yes and your very well talked about on the news so what can I help you with Batman" Ozpin asked the masked hero.

"I take it your aware about Torcwick and his recent robberies" Batman asked the Beacon headmaster.

"Yes I am the police and the top hunters are investigating the matter as we speak" Ozpin said.

"Really because it seems to me your hardly doing anything" Batman pointed out

"Why cause a panic to the people if we keep sending people out day in day out that's exactly what the enemy wants we need to look into this as careful as possible" Ozpin said.

Batman could respect that as he looked at Ozpin he looks at man that has a lot of experience and wisdom..far more wisdom then a man should know but however.

"That doesn't mean you should let your guard one of you do its over I believe Torcwick is working for somebody I believe you should keep an eye on your school and its students since the festival is coming up in a couple of months" Batman said.

"You believe that my students could actually betray us" Ozpin said a bit offended that Batman would accuse such a thing.

"I'm telling you to look at all possibilities professor if I were you I would keep a close eye on the docks since that might be where all the stolen dust might be located and shipped at" Batman said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Ozpin said

"We'll keep in touch" Batman simply said as he went to the elevator and opened it once he did he went inside the elevator and the door closed.

Ozpin sigh "the Batman such an interesting fellow he reminds me too much of James no he might be even worst" the headmaster said.

"But that does mean we have an ally for the battles ahead but I hope they will never come" Ozpin said but it was wishful thinking on his part for now all he needs to do is to train the futures hutsman and hunteress of tomorrow.

A/N: Honestly I was surprised that people loved the story so far I honestly think I wouldn't get a single review or favs and follows thanks guy that really means a lot. Anyway I hope you guys love Batman debut in the story and who guess what his Semblance is if you guess right then good job on your part lol. I also hope you enjoyed his conversation with Ozpin anyway thank you guys so much for reading this story don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.


	3. The Life of Willow Wayne Schnee

Chapter 3: The Life of Willow Schnee

Just because she was witch and famous didn't mean that Willow didn't have a very difficult childhood. Her father Nicholas Schner was someone Willow admire greatly but at the same time she couldn't help but despise him a little bit at the time when she was younger. But Willow didn't want to feel that way in fact she felt awful for feeling that because she actually loves her father very much especially after everything he did and went through.

Back in his day her father always wanted to be a huntsman that was one of the reasons why he went to combat school in the first place. But Nicholas knew it was a pipe dream because at the time he had to help his father work in the mines of mantle because of how poor they are so he used his huntsman training to hone his body and work in the harsh mines of Mantle. In the end it paid off because after her grandfather died her father inherit all of the money her grandfather had and used it to create a dust team and discovered a dust deposit.

Over that time her father eventually founded and built the Schnee Dust Company and basically made it to well know company it is today even now when it combind with Wayne Enterprises witch at one time was the Schner Dust Company greatest rival. Still during her childhood Willow father was hardly around because he was busy working bringing the Schnee Dust Company to unnatural heights he didn't even have much time with her mother who sadly died when she was a child.

Despite that Willow had to admire that her father kept going and grinding despite that he lost his wife but she guess he was used to it due to having lost his father and the drive he had in building up the Schnee Dust Company yes that was one of the reason why Willow loved her father she sometimes wish she could have had the same drive.

Willow didn't really have any friends so to speak the reason they hung out with her was because of her money and the rich people in Atlas was so arrogant Willow had to force her not to roll their eyes at every comment they make. If there was one friend Willow had and that friend was Bruce Wayne. She actually knew Bruce when they were five years old since Nicholas Thomas and Martha were such good friends despite that theiri companies were rivals.

Whenever they went out to talk or go somewhere together Willow and Bruce were left alone and they would often play together and do all sorts of things while Alfred was watching them. Willow smiled as she remembered those days she wouldn't admit it back then but that was when she started to have a crush on Bruce one of the reasons is because they had similar problems regarding with their parents but Bruce didn't have too much of a problem with it. In fact he was very understanding and more mature then Willow in that regard.

Willow and Bruce had each others back all the time even in Bruce's dark moments when Bruce lost Thomas and Martha it was rough but Willow wouldn't give up on the man she truly cares about and love. Bruce was greatful that Willow stuck by him in those times it was at moment Bruce started to fall in love with her he didn't expect this would happen but he didn't regret it not one bit.

Bruce actually made the first move when he asked her out to dinner when they were thirteen and it was from there where they actually started dating each other. Nicholas didn't mind at all since he loved Bruce like a son...until that one night when they were seventeen Willow had invited him over to her manor and brought him over to her bedroom and one thing lead to another...Willow blush and smile at that passionate night they had together. That night was wonderful because that was when she got pregnant with Winter. But it was also eventful because she had to sneak him out of her manor before her father went home and avoid being caught by the media or somebody else.

Willow chuckled she told Winter that story when she was sixteen and her eldest daughter stopped her as her face turned green. As if she was about to throw up from thinking about both of her parents having sex.

But eventually Nicholas found out and he wasn't too happy he told Bruce that he would forgive him if he married Willow and that either he or her would take over the company because his health was failing him. Willow didn't really want to take over the company at all unlike her father she just didn't have the drive or passion for the company as he did. Now she wasn't stupid by any means she is pretty intelligent by her own means just not at the level of her husband she didn't feel she would do a good job in running the company. She may have inputs here and there and go to meetings but Willow prefers to just be in the background and play a support role like her mother before her.

Bruce didn't have a problem and he said to Nicholas that he would combine the companies together and when they turn eighteen him and Willow would get married. With Nicolas replying that he know he wouldn't because he had the same drive and had.

"And he still haven't let you down father" Willow said as she smiled thinking about her father.

During their marriage they had some great moments of course one of those being having Weiss and Whitley. But it was having to spend some nights alone because he was so busy trying to run a huge company but Willow knew Bruce had to do what he does to support his family and not just his family but in a way the world because people had to rely on dust on a daily basis even the huntsmen and huntress all Willow had to so was to continue to support and be by her husband side to the very end.

"Its funny I guess this what mother felt like all those years ago with father when he was starting and running the company" Willow smile and chickled at that.

"I guess history repeats itselfs" she said.

It was funny in a way she fell in love with Bruce was because he reminded her so much of her father the drive, the passion and the ambitious attitude they had is one of the reasons why Willow fell in love with her husband. His good looks and his di...and intelligence and work ethic was just a bonus Willow thought as he coughed and blushed a bit.

Willow knew her children were having the same problems she had with her father when she was a kid. Only difference at least Bruce tries to make a effort to be there for Winter Weiss Whitley and gives them whatever they need and even taught them some lessons that they took to heart. So in that regard they were more understanding then Willow was when she was a kid and they had her by explaining why their father was around and they went to her of they needed anything unlike herself when her own mother died when she was a kid.

Yes she may have some problems in her marriage but who doesn't at least she wasn't miserable and drowning her self in alcohol though she wasn't that much of a drinker. She loved her husband and her children and loved her life and she wouldn't have it any other way.. But still Willow feels like at times there something mysterious about her husband that their was more to him then meets the eye but Willow would just dismiss her thoughts thinking she was silly that maybe her husband was like a secert huntsman or something even though I believe he could be one if he didn't have a company to run.

Willow then sat up from the chair she was in and put the book she was reading down on the table at the family libary where she likes to spend her time at.

"Well I better go see what my husband is doing" Willow said as she left the library to go to her husband office. Once she made it to her office Willow was greeted to the sight of Bruce sitting down near his desk and he was reading what seems to be a letter.

"Bruce" Willow said as she called out her husband name "Bruce took his eyes from the letter and looked at his wife. "Oh hey Willow I didn't see you there what is it?" Bruce said as he smiled at his wife.

"Well I was just checking up on you what is that your reading?" Willow asked.

"Oh this Klein gave me a letter its from Weiss and her time at Beacon so far seems like she made some interesting friends" Bruce said as he handed Willow the letter.

Willow took it and read it for a couple of minutes and she smiled and put the letter down on the table.

"I'm glad, I'm glad that she was able to make friends despite her sort of rough start with her leader Ruby and that she doing well although I do miss her a lot" Willow said.

"It's only been two weeks sweetie" Bruce said

"And" Willow said as she glared at her husband and Bruce squirmed a bit knowing he wouldn't win a argument at all with his wife.

"Nothing dear nothing at all" Bruce said quickly witch Willow smiled at.

"I hope that her and Winter are eating right not causing too much trouble" Willow said in a worried like tone.

"I'm sure they are fine Willow besides be both well you mostly warned James what would happen if something happens to Winter" Bruce said with a chuckle.

"As much of a friend James is if something happens to my Winter the last thing he needs to worry about his job" Willow said as Bruce sweated a bit.

"Man my wife can be scary at times its a good thing she not batwoman or sonething...may oum have mercy on his enemies if that happen" Bruce said as he chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked her husband.

"Nothing back to your question before I was reading Weiss letter I just finished the paper work I had for today so I'm pretty much a free man" Bruce said as he got up from his chair by his desk and went up and wrapped his arms around his wife waist and pulled her close to him as their faces were inches away from each other.

"How about we go out on a date there a new restaurant here in Atlas I want to try and I bet you will love the food" Bruce said as he tried to kiss his wife but Willow put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Sure as long as your paying" Willow said

"Of course that would be rude of me not to pay and after we have our dinner we can go to our bedroom and we can spend some quality time together" Bruce said.

"We'll see" Willow said as she kissed her husband and he kissed back with equal passion after a few minutes the two separated from each other and Willow turned around and headed out his office.

"Be ready by seven and if your even a minute late your sleeping on the couch got it" Willow said to her husband witch he smirked.

"Of course I will always be on time for my precious snowflower" Bruce said causing Willow to roll her eyes but smile "so you say Ill see you at seven" Willow said as she opened the door and left Bruce's office.

As she was heading back to her room to get ready for her date Willow had one thought in her mind "you know life isn't so bad especially when you have the most handsome man on Remnant as your husband"

A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I decided to write about and give her. a back story since we know nothing about her expect she was a drunk and ignored everything around her including her kids thanks to Jackass- I mean Jacques. I also wanted to write about the history between her and Bruce, the development of their relationship and what their marriage is like so I hope you enjoyed that aspect as well. I might write about a Winter centic chapter next time and a move on to Whitlst after that but we shall see. Anyway don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.


	4. Earn your Way

Chapter 4: Earn your Way

Earning her way that was what Winter did when she first join the Atlas Military seven years ago. The eldest daughter of Willow and Bruce could remember when she was taken to one of the military bases in Solitas the general first told her that just because she was Wayne and a Schnee doesn't mean she get special privileges. No the general told her was that she was going to have to earn her way if she wanted to achieve her goals here in the military.

That was fine with her Winter didn't want to be handed anything she wanted to show her superiors and her peers that she get by and rise through the ranks with her own efforts and merits and not just because of her status and who her family was. But the trials, the training and the missions she had been on it wasn't easy not in the slightest.

She remembers having to get up early in the morning doing. drills, cleaning the bases she was stationed at and yes that included cleaning the dugsting bathrooms and the toilets...Winter didn't even want to think about that. It was doing those days that Winter had gained s apperication towards the bulters and maids that worked at the manor back home and she always swore whenever she had the time to come home she would always thank them for their services.

Another thing that she had to endure was to endure some abuse she revived from her peers. They were miming her telling her to go back to living her mansion, or that they accused her for sleeping with the commanding officers to work her way up to the rankings and all kinds of names that lead to fights to witch lead to hard and grueling punishments. It also lead to some countless nights crying and her wondering if she made the right decision and if she should just go back home.

But what kept Winter going was the a letter, a letter that she gotten from her father when she told him her problems in the military. He told her that she shouldn't give up so easily just because of a few people that judge her and didn't even know her. He also told her how hard and difficult was for him to inherit a large company and the strggules he went through but he managed because he had Alfred by his side. He told Winter that he will support her in anyway way he can and told her to remember that she is setting an example of not her family name but for Weiss and Whitley as well.

Bruce told her that her siblings admire her for not only her skills but in the way she took charge in her life and went down a path where she can only be proud of. He also joke that he had to stop her mother from going to the base and give those that mess with her daughter a peace of her had given Winter the motivation she needed if was after that she worked harder then everyone else at the military and in a couple of years she became one of the best soldiers in Atlas and was one of the few that Ironwood trusted when it comes to certain information and certain missions.

Winter smiled it was funny in reality she should thank her father for her getting this far. Winter always loved and respected her father were their times where he was hardly around. Of course but Winter understood why especially when her mother explained it to her ever since she was a young girl. Even when he had the time he would always play with Winter when she was younger. She remembers how he use to play tea time with her.

In the end of the day Winter didn't have any problems with her father at all she loves him dearly along with the rest of her family. But she was also afraid that her parents especially her father on her joining the military. She for Winter even though she knew the ins and out on how to run a company or a business in general thanks to her father she really didn't really have an interest in taking over the company. She would rather have father inherit the company to either Weiss or Whitley and probably to the both of them

Winter even though she admire her grandfather Nicholas, her father and even her grandparents Thomas and Martha. Winter didn't really want to take the same path as them she wanted to live her own life and walk a path that was seperate from her family. So when she told her parents that she wanted to join the Atlas military Winter thought her parents would be unhappy with her decision and would argue that it would be a bad idea and she could possibly die. But know what Winter got was the opposite reaction actually..

Her parents were very supportive and they were actually proud that she decided on what she wanted to do in her life and gain an independence that not many people that have their life style has. All they really ask that whenever she had the time was to at least write to them so they can see how she doing.

Her siblings didn't take it as well which is understandble seeing as they were always together and how close they are. But Winter did tell them that no matter how far apart they are they will always be together with their thoughts plus she will just be a scroll and letter away. Speaking of her family the vytal festival is coming up and no doubt the general would go to Vale to talk to Ozpin about some things so no doubt she going to see Weiss and maybe to see the rest of her family as well. Winter smiled at the thought of seeing them again but she also thought will she be able to see Batman she doubts it though since Batman does his work and crime fighting at night.

Winter thoughts were interrupted when Winter heard a knock on her door in her office "you may enter" she said with authority. The door was open and it revealed to be just a regular soldier "ma'am we just revived a mission from general ironwood" the soldier said "and" Winter said. "The details of the mission are right here ma'am" the soldier said as he gave Winter a letter which she took and begin reading the letter. Once she finished reading the letter Winter looked at the soldier.

"Gather a couple of our soldiers and brief them on the mission I expect them to be ready in twenty minutes no more no less" Winter said to the soldier.

"Understood ma'am" the soldier said.

"Good your dismissed" Winter said to the soldier

The soldier gave Winter a salute and he left her office as she did Winter sighed a bit before having a serious look on her face. She can get happy about seeing her family later as of right now she has a job to do in leading her troops in completing the mission and making sure everyone of them will make it out alive. With that Winter stood up from her desk area and she too left her office as she was preparing for the mission the general gave her.

A/N: Hey everyone hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you guys are Winter fans there you go since we get to dive in on her thoughts on some things. Next chapter Whitley is going to be the focus so get ready for don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	5. Admiration

Chapter 5: Admiration

Admiration would be world that Whitley would have for a certain set of people and that is because of the passion and dedication that they have witch is second to none. One of the people that Whitley admire is his grandfather because he literary came from nothing he had work with his father's in the mines due to how poor they were and once his father die his grandfather took the money he inherited from his father and used it to basically built the Schnee Dust Company. Whitley was glad he got to know his grandfather past and gotten to know him personally before he died.

Another person he admire was his sister Winter mainly due to how independent she and how she took action upon herself to create her own path in life. It took a lot of courage in Whitley eyes to tell their father and mother that she didn't want to inherit the company and instead wanted to join the military. It was a good thing that both their father and mother actually supported her decision and just over a couple of years Winter became one of Ironwood's best soldiers. Whitley writes to her whenever he could and he was glad she was doing well for the most part.

The person Whitley admire even though he wouldn't admit it to her heavens no was Weiss. Because in a way like Winter she wanted to follow her own goals but at the same time she does want to take over the company unlike Winter. Weiss always wanted to become a Huntress that's always what she wanted to talk about even when they were little. Whitley believes she was inspired by her grandfather who went to school to become a huntsman and at the same time was working in the mines with his father. Not only that Whitley was glad that in her own way Weiss was helping and even saving lives so he knew she would be a great hundreds in the end.

Another person who Whitley admires is of course his own father and honestly their nothing Whitley can say enough about the man he looks up to and admire. He was basically an Orphan at a young age after his grandparents were killed and had to work harder then anybody else so that Wayne Enterprises didn't go out of business and he worked his way until Wayne Enterprises was a rival to the Schnee Dust company until well when his father married his mother of course and combine the two companies in reality Bruce is probably one of the most if not the most powerful man in all of Remnant. Bruce worked hard to get where he was and Whitley could not be any more proud that this man was his father.

Now another man well you can say admire, you could say he was a fanboy or whstever Whitley doesn't care what you call him. But he really has a certain interest and is a great fan of Batman who has done a lot of great things for the city Atlas. He was basically was fighting a lot of crime and taking down criminals weather the military was to busy to take care of because they didn't have enough time. Witch lead to in Whitley belief that from time to time Ironwood and Batman would at least work together on certain situations.

But the thing about the Batman in Whitley eyes is how mysterious he is hardly anybody knows who he is. Not to mention that the news in not just Atlas but all over Remnant has been talking about Batman and wondering who he is there was some crazy theories about who is under that mask of his. One they thought Batman was general Ironwood witch he denies. There so much mystery about Batman Whitley almost wish that he could find out who Batman really is. Yes Whitley does admire these people greatly.

Whitley even though he wanted to follow his father footsteps and make just as much of an impact as he did. He really wanted to do more he wanted to help people like Weiss is he always said that he wasn't the fighting or action type. But actually that wasn't it all Whitley was maybe afraid s little bit what would happen if he did want to become a huntsman or join the military. There was a possibly that he could actually die and not to mention how would his parents and siblings would handle that they would be devestaed especially his father.

No he can't loose another family member that's the reason why Whitley didn't take any fighting lessons from Winter or either Weiss. Because he doesn't want to cause his father any more grief and if Whitley didn't have to fight for a day in his life then so be it. Whitley then heard a knock from his bedroom door and Whitley took his eyes from the book he was reading and turned to look at his door.

"You may enter" Whitley said as the door opened and he saw that Alfred was coming into his room.

"What is it Alfred?" Whitley asked the head butler.

"Pardon my intrusion Master Whitley but dinner is ready" Alfred said to the youngest Schnee

"I understand Alfred I will be down in a minute" Whitley said as he gave the butler a small smile witch Alfred bowed in return.

"I understand sir" Alfred said as he turned and left the room and closed the door.

Whitley sighed "I suppose I can finish the book at another time still I wonder what Weiss and Winter are doing...and then their the Batman" Whitley said as slowly his interest in Batman was increasing each day.

Whitley just shook his head "I can't think about Batman right now mother and father must be waiting on me right now" Whitley said as he stood up from his chair and left the room.

After a few minutes Whitley arrived at the dining room and noticed that his mother and father were sitting down at the table with their food and Whitley sat across from them.

"Glad that you were able to join us on time son" Willow said to her only son in a joking manner.

"Of course mother you know I always won't be late for anything" Whitley said.

"Well your hear and that's all that matters now then shall we eat" Bruce said with a smile.

After that the three of them had started to eat their dinner while at the same time the three of them continue to talk about a lot of things.

As Bruce looked and speak to his son he has begin thinking about some things while he made be physically fit still as if he was in his prime he knows that he can't be batman forever plus even though he mostly prefers to work alone in some cases it would help him if he had a partner.

But he knew Whitley didn't want to fight unlike his sisters but for some reason he feels he can have just as much potential as his sisters. Maybe when the times comes he will tell his son hid secret despite the risk and hopefully he will be alright in protecting not just Atlas but the entire world. For some reason he feels that their is someone even more dangerous and more powerful then Torchwick and if he somehow dies...then he needs Whitley to carry on his legacy and not just for the company but as a hero.

A/N: Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed the chapter witch was focus on Whitley for a bit and as you can see I kind of have big plans for him and I'm sure some of you guys can figure out what that plan is. Anyway thank you guys do much for reading my story don't forget to read review and follow the story next chapter we are going to focus on the main series stuff and you get to hear team RWBY and JNPR thoughts about our favorite dark night. Until next time guys see ya.


	6. Interesting Thoughts

Chapter 6: Interesting Thoughts

It was another day for team RWBY classes had ended for the day and since it was Friday that means they can pretty much do whatever they want since the weekend was coming up and not to mention they were one step closer to the Vytal Festival.

"Thank goodness no more classes" Yang said as she and the rest of her team had entered their dorm room.

"Now its just us and the weekend I say we should just relax and hit up some clubs" the blond haired member of team RWBY said.

"We shouldn't be doing that the vytal festival is coming up and we should be preparing ourselves for it" Weiss said to Yang

"Oh come on Weiss we been training and preparing ourselves for weeks can't you just learn how to relax just for one day" Yang said to the Schnee

Just as Weiss was about to say something Blake had decided to speak up "Ruby you have been quite ever since our class ended is something wrong?.

"Huh oh its nothing guys hehehe" Ruby said as she rubbed her head but her teammates didn't believe her not even for a second.

"Come on sis you know you can't fool me I know that something is on your mind so what's up?" Yang asked her little sister.

"Ruby you know you can't keep secrets from us we're your team after all if you have some sort of problem you can always come talk to us" Weiss said to her leader while Blake simply nodded agreeing with Weiss points.

Ruby smiled as she was glad to have great friends that always had her back "thanks guys that means a lot and its nothing really I was thinking about something" the young huntress in training said.

"About what exactly?" Blake asked as Ruby sighed a bit as she decided to tell and maybe give her teammates opinion about the stuff that's been on her mind.

"I was thinking about Batman and the things that he has done in not just Atlas but in all of Remnant I was wondering what do you guys think about him" Ruby asked her friends and teammates.

Yang and Blake looked at each other before looking at Ruby and Weiss had a thoughtful expression on her face and all four of them stood and didn't really say anything until Yang was the first one to speak.

"Honestly to me he kind of like a badass huntsman taking down all sorts of bad guys all over the world while doing it in a secretive wave and it looks like he has all kinds of weapons as well and the crazy thing no one know who he is as far as I'm concern he pretty cool in my book hopefully I get to meet him" Yang said as she explained with a bit of a grin on her face.

"I think its pretty inspring about how he is fighting crime and going about doing it in his own way I feel like his sense of justice and my sense of justice are a lot of like in many ways and I can't help but admire him for it" Blake said as she had a bit of a smile on her face.

"Sounds like he your type huh Blake" Yang said as she polk her friend side with her elbow causing Blake to blush a bit but then glare at the blonde.

"Cut it out Yang its not like that!" Blake said as she slap Yang elbow away from her.

"Weiss what about you since your from Atlas and Batman apparently does his most work in Atlas I figure you might have a stronger opinion out of anyone else here" Ruby said to her friend and partner.

"Batman...he is certainly a interesting individual his presence in his own way is making people feel a lot safer while at the same time he is installing fear into his enemies while I can't say I would agree with all of his methods I'm just glad that Atlas and the rest of the kingdom's have somebody that they rely on a symbol so to speak its good that's he helping the military in getting rid of all the criminals that currently roam the streets I don't want anyone to go through the same pain and suffering my father went through" Weiss said as she clinched her fist at the last part.

"That's right I forgot that your father parents were murder by a thief that was trying to rob them" Blake said.

She was also a fan of Bruce Wayne the way he treats and handle the fanuns that work under him was something she loves and admires about him she wish that all humans were as kind as Bruce was and she hated how the white fang had been robbing and destroying stores he is partners with while he didn't deserve any of it and the guilty part about it she was apart of those incidents when she was with the white fang.

Weiss then slowly nodded and Ruby notice that their was a certain fire and determination in her eyes.

"Yes in a way that's why I wanted to become a huntress in the first place not only to honor my family name but I want to help people and save them from any grief or pain my father went through and also it might sound silly but I also want to get stronger so I could protect them if they are in any danger my parents and my brother of course" Weiss said.

"Nah it's not silly at all Weiss" Yang said she didn't know Weiss felt that way she actually has a lot more respect for the heiress then she already did.

"Yeah Weiss it sounds like our goals are similar to each other lets work together so that both our dreams come true" Ruby said as Blake nodded.

Weiss smiled it was a rough start but she could truly say that she was glad that she had these three as her teammates even though she won't admit out loud.

"What about you sis what's your opinion on Batman?" Yang asked her younger sister

"Me I actually think he pretty cool overall he may seem scary base on what we see on the news but I bet he is a super nice nice person deep inside he has to be if he has been helping and saving a lot of lives I hope we can meet him in person one day" Ruby said as she had a big smile on her face earning a chuckle from Yang.

"Who knows Rubes maybe we will" Yang said

"Also Weiss is there a chance we might meet your dad and the rest of your family?" Ruby asked the heiress.

"The best chance would be at the vytal festival but my father and my eldest sister ate so busy they might not come" Weiss said its been a long time since her family had been together it would be nice if they got together and maybe her parents and Whitley can watch her in the tournament.

"Don't worry Weiss I'm sure they will show up and I can't wait to meet them and Batman!" Ruby said as she jumped up and down causing her teammates to chuckle.

"Only you can get this excited Ruby" Weiss said.

"Ok guys why don't we just finish up our homework just for today" Ruby said earning a groan from Yang Ruby continued by saying.

"But on the weekend we can go train for the tournament and then go out and do something we can even bring Juane and his team" Ruby said.

"As long as we get some training in I'm fine with that solution" Weiss said

"As long as we get to have fun on the weekend" Yang said

"I'm with anything really" Blake said

"Great then lets get started team RWBY" Ruby said as Yang Blake and Weiss nodded as they got started on any assignments that they had to do.

As they got started Weiss couldn't help but look at her team especially Ruby "Father I think you would like them every much especially Ruby she reminds me of so much of you i really hope you will come to the festival and meet my friends" Weiss thought but unknown to Weiss in the future Bruce would get to meet her friends and teammates very soon.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you really like this chapter this chapter is basically what team RWBY thinks about Batman and about Bruce a little bit so yeah I hope you enjoyed that. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my stories it means a lot. Don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.


	7. RWBY and The Dark Knight

Chapter 7: RWBY and The Dark Night

Under the Schnee and Wayne Manor that hardly anybody in Atlas knew about was a underground cavern. The cavern had multiple high tech weapons, high tech suits anything that you can imagine. The cavern was the personal quaters of Batman and speaking of Batman the current dark night was currently going through a lot of files he hacked through the four kingdoms security searching and scanning any potential enimies that come up or he could find out who Torchwick is working for.

Batman heard somebody coming in to his cavern but he wasn't surprise to see who it was who came in.

"Sir shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Alfred asked Batman who continued to look over the files on his computer.

"Crime doesn't sleep Alfred" Batman simply replied to his long time Bulter.

Alfred sigh as he expected that answer for the past couple of months Batman has been looking and searching for Roman Torchwick while stopping some dust robberies in Vale while at the same time fighting some crime here in. Atlas. Alfred really did try to tell Batman that he should get plenty of rest every now and then but Alfred had a feeling that he didn't take that advice to heart that much.

"It really amazes me how the four kingdoms haven't noticed you hack into their systems yet you really are a genius sir" Alfred said.

"Or there security is lacking" Batman said downplaying Alfred compliment.

"Is there anything that caught your attention sir" Alfred said as he walked up next to Batman and handed him a cup of coffee witch he started to drink.

"A lot of things had caught my attention Alfred" Batman said as he showed Alfred the files of team STRQ.

"Sir is that?" Alfred said has he recognized two certain members of the team.

"Yes Alfred those two are Raven and Qrow Branwen part of the Branwen Tribe" Batman said.

"I see if I recall sir you had some clashes with them in the past while you were doing works near Mistral do you think they especially the twins could be potential enemies?" Alfred asked Batman

"Most likely but I hardly see the tribe getting involve with Torchwick or his higher ups unless its for their own benefits like with Qrow and Raven its likely they were ordered to attend Beacon by the tribe to see how the academy train huntsman and hundreds" Batman said as he started to take another sip of his coffee.

"I see sir but if I recall Qrow is working under Ozpin and his professional huntsman correct and he left his tribe just like Raven did at first why focus on him as well?" Alfred asked.

"You can't be too careful there a chance he could go back to his tribe and I need to be prepared for that I'm sure they didn't expect Raven to leave and go back to the tribe" Batman said.

"You have a point sir according to this she was in a relationship with Taiyang Xiao Long and even had a daughter together until she left them" Alfred said.

Batman chuckled a bit

"Something funny sir?" Alfred asked

"No I just find it funny that their daughter is on the same team as mine daughter well both of his daughters are on Weiss team" Batman said.

"Ah yes nor long after Taiyang married Summer Rose and they had a daughter together so Ruby and Yang are half sisters" Alfred said.

"That's not all though what I find strange is that on Summer's file she died while on a mission" Batman said.

"Hmm but sir their had been some huntsman who died in missions all the time how is that strange" Alfred asked.

"Take a look at her eyes Alfred" Batman said

"Silver eyes you don't mean" Alfred said

"I do I may not be a fan of fairy tails Alfred but its possible that Summer was a target because of her Silver Eyes my guess it won't be long until Ruby is a target as well" Batman said.

"Do you think that's why Ozpin got her in Beacon two years early to prepare her against future enemies" Alfred said.

"Possibly and lets not forget Blake Belladonna as well Alfred" Batman said

Alfred looked as he saw Blake file "isn't she the daughter of Ghira Belladonna?" Alfred ask

"That's right Ghira was once the high leader of the White Fang until he resign and gave leadership over to Sienna Khann and but Blake continued to be a high member of the White Fang and has been apart of some incidents involving my company along with Adam Taurus".

"But why is she at Beacon in the first place?" Alfred asked

"Either she going undercover for the White Fang or she simply decfted from them and went to Beacon to try to stop them or hide from them" Batman said

"I see lets hope its the latter sir I know you don't want to have to go and fight with one of your daughters teammates but what Adam Taurus?" Alfred said.

"He the one that is definitely an enemy he is an extremist through and through" Batman said.

"How so sir?" Alfred asked.

"You noticed in the past with Sienna Khann there has been incidents but fortunately nobody got hurt with incidents with Adam a lot of people got hurt and nearly killed this is an individual that is power hungry and will do anything to get what they want we have to prepare ourselves if he somehow takes over the white fang" Batman said.

"You think a coup could happen sir?" Alfred ask

"Disagreements happens inside of groups Alfred including in the higher up of organizations you and I both know that" Batman said.

"That is true sir anything else that caught your eye" Alfred said.

"There is also Mercury Black son of Marcus Black according to reports they suddenly found Marcus corpse outside of apparently where he was living at the time" Batman said.

"Do you think he killed him?" Alfred asked

"Right now he the leading suspect and it looks like he on a team with three other members he could have snuck into haven but at this point I wouldn't have any proof" Batman said he got up from his chair.

"Alfred tell Willow that I will be busy in the next day" Batman said as he walked past Alfred.

"I take it you will be heading to Vale sir since students are arriving for the Vytal festival staring tomorrow" Alfred said to Batman.

"You know me to well Alfred and don't worry I will get some rest here" Batman said as he gave his long time butler a smile.

"That's good to hear sir" Alfred said as he smiled at the man he raised for most of his life.

After that Batman has gotten rest inside of his Cavern and once he did he got on his personal plane and flew straight to Vale it didn't take him no time at all to reach Vale when he did he parked his plane near the docks and did some investigating but so far as he expected there wasn't any activity going on until the next night.

As of right now Batman was currently at the docks hiding behind the crates and he noticed that the White Fang members were unloading crates from the boat witch he guest was dust and he also noticed Blake and a blond monkey fauns with her.

"What is Blake doing here" Batman wondered before he could do anything he saw a plane land on the ground with White Dang members coming out.

"Alright grab the toll cables" one member said "so Torchwick hired the white fang" Batman said his guess was right when he heard..

"Hey what's the hold up we're not exactly the inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment soo why don't you animals pick up the pace" Roman said as he got out of the plane.

It was at that moment Blake jump from her position and Batman took action as well

"No you idiot it isn't a leash" Roman said he then noticed that the grunt was taken out and before the others could draw out their weapons they was quickly taken out before they did and at the same time Blake got behind Roman and had her sword on his neck.

It wasn't long until Batman appeared before Roman and Blake much to their suprise "well if isn't Batman nice to finally meet the guy who screwed up a couple of my operations is she your sidekick" Roman said.

"Its over Torchwick your going to answer some questions before you go behind bars" Batman coldly said to the thief.

"Why is the White Fang working under you?" Blake asked

"Oh kid, Bats didn't you get the memo the White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture" Roman said.

"Tell me what is or else" Batman said he then heard something and he saw two more planes at the sky.

"More members of the White Fang" Batman said he knew this might be harder then he thought. He then saw Roman smirk and he noticed his cane.

"Look out!" Batman tried to warn Blake but it was too late as Roman fired dust to the ground from his cane causing a huge explosion and knocking Blake off of him.

He then fired a couple of rounds at Batman who ran to the right dodging the explosions Batman turned invisible.

"Oh come on where did he go" Roman said as he looked around for Batman as more White Fang members landed from the planes. He then felt someone tap his shoulder and he turn and saw Batman who gave him a punch to his face that sent him flying a few feet.

Roman quickly recovered as he got up and shot at Batman again who turned invisible to the dodge the blast. Roman then focused a liitle and at the same time Batman turn visble he turned and used his Cane to block a sword that Batman drew.

"Heh not so sneaky now are you Bats" Roman said as the two clashed with each other swing after after swing. The two men were even match until Batman started to gain the upper hand he trip Roman and he chop at certain points of his arms before kicking him away.

"Gah what did you do to my arm!" Roman said

"I targeted some your pressure points its going to take a minute for your aura to heal you" Batman said as Blake and Sun joined him.

"Tch luckily I have my other arm" Roman said as he used his left arm to fire dust at a crate that was up in the air tied by a rope destroying it and causing the crate to fall towards the spot Batman Sun and the three dodged it before it could hit them.

"Hey" Ruby said as she drew Crescent Rose she then saw Batman "oh my god it's Batman!" Ruby said he then shook her head "focus Ruby" she said to herself.

"Oh hello Red isn't past your bedtime" Roman said as he was trying to gain feeling in his arm again.

"Ruby are these people your friends" Penny said

"Penny get back" Ruby said as she turned to the organge haired girl and Roman quickly fired at Ruby and he hit Ruby causing her to slide back a couple of feet from where she at. At the same time Batman fired the Batarangs at Roman but the thief but his Cane up front and quickly turned it like a whirlwind blocking the Batarangs.

"You got to do better then that Bats" Roman said before Batman could make he saw Penny getting out knives from her back and jump from the roof and used them to take out White Fang members left and right.

"What in the world" Batman thought as he saw Penny taking out White Dang members she even destroyed two planes and at the same time took a third plane onto the ground destroying it.

Roman was about to run into a plane until he turn and saw that Batman was in front of the plane "going somewhere" Batman said.

"Sorry bats got to cut our meeting short"" Roman said as he quickly fired another shot at Batman who dodged the blast and Roman them jump on the plane as it was about to take off.

Batman tried to go after the plane but it was too late as the plane was leaving the area along with another plane.

"Um Batman sir can I have your autograph" Ruby said as Batman just glared at her.

"You have some explaining to do all of you" Batman said.

"So pretty much everyone mostly Blake explained the situation how about she no longer a part of the White Fang and that all she wanted to do is stop them from doing any more damage and hurting innocent people.

"I understand but Blake that doesn't mean I won't keep my eye on you, you will have to earn not just my trust but the people around you" Batman said. Ruby was about to say something but Blake interrupted her.

"I understand I promise I will prove to you that my days in the White Fang are behind me and I can be a trust worthy ally" Blake said.

Batman didn't say anything instead he threw two items at Ruby witch she caught "what are these?" Ruby asked.

"Those devices are for those to send a signal to my scroll use them to contact me for emergencies you could give the second one to your headmaster but that's up to you also the police should be hear in any minute explain the situation to them as you did to me we'll keep in touch" Batman said as he disappeared from the area.

"Woah that's pretty cool how he do that" Sun ask

"Wow Batman I actually fought with Batman so cool!" Ruby thought her excitement was cut short as she saw some police cars coming to the area.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was pretty action pact in the second half haha anyway thank you guys so much for reading it means a lot don't forget to read review and follow until next time guys see ya.**


	8. Preperations

Chapter 8: Preperations

"You know I'm amazed at how quickly you came here so fast" Ironwood said as he turned to look at Batman.

The two of them were currently standing on top of a large building in Atlas Ironwood had contacted Batman because the general wanted to talk to the dark knight about recent events. Which of course Batman had accepted.

"Any reason why you brought me out here?" Batman asked getting straight to the point causing Ironwood to smirk a little bit.

"That's one of the things I like about you Batman you always get straight to the point" Ironwood said he then gave Batman a serious look.

"I heard about your run in with Torchwick along with some students back in Vale" Ironwood said.

"I have I wasn't able to catch him but I didn't expect that one of the students would be an android" Batman said to the general and headmaster of Atlas.

"So you know about Penny then figures that you would find out about her eventually" Ironwood said.

"You made her for a reason and I assuming its not just for Torchwick" Batman simply said.

"As you know in our miltary we developed all sorts of drones but the drones we have now aren't enough since the white fang continues to launch countless attacks on dust shipments regarding Wayne/Schnee dust company" Ironwood said.

"So you decided that you had somebody made Penny just so you can be better prepared against the White Fang" Batman said but the tone of his voice made it more like a question then a statement.

"Its not just for the White Dang..." Ironwood said he stopped himself as if he was debating that he should tell Batman what else he knew information that only a few knew and that Ozpin told nor to tell anyone.

He then sighed a bit before saying "I heard you met with Ozpin awhile ago while you were in Vale the first time" Ironwood said.

"I had a little chat with him I told him not to let his guard down" Batman simply said.

"So we can agree on one thing that Ozpin is too catuious he doesn't want to take action and prepare for the coming threat" Ironwood said.

"Listen Ozpin told me about you meeting him and he interested in allying with you and his inner circle so to speak so I'll tell you this there is a greater threat out there and that threat makes Torcwick looks like a firecracker" Ironwood said.

"And just who is this threat and does it have anything to do with Torchwick" Batman asked the general.

"I can't really say yet listen I'm going to Vale to meet with Ozpin first thing tomorrow and I want you to come with me I can assure you that Ozpin is going to explain everything about the upcoming threat" Ironwood said.

"Understood I'll go with you but Ironwood I expect that you and Ozpin will explain just exactly what we are dealing with here" Batman said.

"We will because honestly we will need all of the allies we can get against this threat" Ironwood said.

"With that said we're done here contact me when your ready to head out" Batman said as he turned around as he begin to walk away from the area it wasn't long until he suddenly disappeared without a trace.

Ironwood sighed a bit "I swear that semblance of him sure is convenient for him but at the same it exactly fits about who he is as a person" Ironwood said.

Ironwood then soon left the area and was heading back to his office after all he did had a school and military to run after all.

Meanwhile at a warehouse Ironwood wasn't the only one that was making some preparations their enemies were as well.

A boy with silver hair and a dark skin girl with green mint hair was entering the warehouse where the white fang was unloading dust from the planes.

"Oh look she sent the kids again" Roman said as he walked up to them and put them into a headlock.

"This is turning out just like the divorce" Roman said as he let them go

"Ugh spare us the though of you procreating" the girl said as Roman walked away and took out a paper.

"That was a joke and this might tell me where you two been all day" Roman said.

"What" Emerald said as she looked and found out the paper she had was gone.

"I'm a professional sweetheart pay attention you might learn something" Roman said as he looked at the paper.

He then glared at the duo "why do you have this address?" he asked them.

"Wouldn't you like to know" the girl said.

"Yeah I would now where have you been all day" Roman said.

"Cleaning up your problems one of them at least" the boy said.

"I had that under control" Roman said as he grunted a little bit.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise" the boy said.

"Listen you little punk if it were up to me I take you and your little street rat friend and I would-" Roman started to say but was interrupted.

"Do what Roman?" a woman voice said all three of them looked up and saw a woman who had long hair and was wearing a red dress and had yellow eyes staring them from the top.

She then used the lever to go to the bottom towards them "I uh not kill them" Roman said to the woman.

""Cinder!" the girl said

"I'd thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would be run away" the woman now known as Cinder said.

"I was going to" Roman said.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat" the girl said.

"I think he was like a cat actually" the boy now know as Mercury said.

"What like a puma?" the girl said

"Yeah like that" Mercury said.

"Quiet did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while your in Vale" Cinder said while Roman was mocking them.

"I just thought" the girl said.

"Don't think obey" Cinder said.

"Yes ma'am it won't happen again" the girl said.

"And you" Cinder said as she turned to look at Roman.

"Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder ask.

"Eh eh EHHHHH!" Roman said as he pointed and stretched his arms around the entire base.

"Sorry if I been a little busy stealing dust in the entire kingdom not to mention I been dealing with a certain Bat that's been ruining my operations" Roman said.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a ski mask" Mercury said.

"Look around kid I've mostly got this town running scared police camping around every corner dust prices through the roof and we're mostly sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystal vials and rounds then we know what to do with" Roman said.

"Speaking of witch if you guys wouldn't mind filling me on your grand master plan it might lst my next string of robbiers go a lot smoother" he continue saying.

"Oh Roman have a little faith" Cinder said as she touched his face.

"You'll know what you need when you need to know it" Cinder said as her eyes glowed and Roman grunted.

"As for Batman he is nuisance to my plans it would be great if you killed him but if not I will deal with him personally when the time comes" Cinder said as her eyes narrowed while glowing.

"Besides that we are done with dust" Cinder said as she turned and begin to walk away.

"Okay then what now" Roman asked

"We're moving have the white fang clear out this building I'll send you details and coordinates tonight" Cinder said as she was walking away.

"Coordinates" Roman said in a confuse tone

"We're proceeding to phase two" Cinder said as Mercury and the girl started to walk away and while Roman put a cigar in his mouth he tried to get his lighter but he couldn't find it he looked up as he heard a click sound and he saw that it was the girl that took his lighter.

She stuck her tongue out and smirked as she closed the match.

**A/N: Alright back with another chapter here we are we are getting into the beginning of volume 2 and as you can see both sides are making their moves and Cinder is aware of Batman and how much of a threat he is to her plans. So yeah I think things are going to pick up a little bit so keep on reading haha anyways I think that's about it. Don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	9. On the Same Page

Chapter 9:On the Same Page

At Beacon Glynda and Ozpin were looking at a bunch of ships that was heading towards the Beacon campus.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work where ever he travels" Glynda said as she looked at the airships.

"Well running an academy and the military makes him a busy man but yes those are a bit of an eye sore" Ozpin said as he agreed with Glynda.

Glynda turned to look at her boss "sir are you sure its wise to tell Batman about everything even Salem?" Glynda asked causing Ozpin to sigh.

"Well I was actually thinking that about making Batman an ally in the first place and when James contacted me about Batman coming with him I figured this was the best way to get Batman on our side and we have another number against Salem besides Glynda I figure he not one to release information to the public" Ozpin said as he chuckled at the last part.

"If you say so sir I trust your judgement on the matter" Glynda said as they heard a beeping noise coming from his screen.

"Come in" Ozpin said as his elevator door opened witch reavled to be Ironwood and Batman coming into the office.

"Ozpin" Ironwood said he along and Batman walked up to Ozpin.

"Hello general and I see you invited an unexpected guest" Ozpin said

"Please enough with the formalities and you don't have to pretend you didn't know I was bringing Batman with me" Ironwood said as he and Ozpin shook hands.

"But its been too long I heard you two have already met" Ironwood said.

"Yes but our last meeting was brief so to speak its good to see you again Batman" Ozpin said to Batman.

Batman only simply nodded at Ozpin.

"Glynda it has certainly been too long since we last met" Ironwood said to Glynda.

"Oh James" Glynda said she then looked at Batman for a bit before looking at Ozpin "I'll be outside" Glynda said as she left the room.

"Glynda Goodwitch huh...she actually reminds me of Willow" Batman thought.

"Well she hasn't change much" Ironwood said.

"So what is that brought you down here from Atlas I know about Batman but headmaster don't usually travel with their students for the vytal festival" Ozpin said as he handed a cup of coffee to Ironwood. He was about to fix Batman a cup as well but the dark knight shook his head saying he was fine.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year" Ironwood said as he poured some alcohol in his drink.

"Besides with you hosting I think this might be a good time for us to catch up and talk and letting Batman in on what the public doesn't know" Ironwood said.

"Hmm I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends and getting Batman on our side but that small fleet that concerns me" Ozpin said.

"Isn't this why we are here in the first place if you have any information like Ironwood said you do you should tell me right now" Batman said.

"I understand Batman but at the moment we are in a time of peace a small fleet like this will give off a wrong impression" Ozpin said.

"You should know that the opposing side never really stop making preparations for their move" Batman calmly said.

"Besides if what Qrow said is true-' Ironwood said.

"If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully its the vytal festival a time to celebrate unity and peace so I suggest you not scare people by sending hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent" Ozpin said.

"I'm just being cautious" Ironwood said.

"As am i witch is why we will continue to train the best huntsman and huntresses we can" Ozpin said.

"Believe me I am..." Ironwood said as he started to leave "but ask yourself this do you honestly believe that your children can win a war?" Ironwood said as he left the area.

"I hope they never have too" Ozpin said he then looked at Batman.

"I suppose you desverse an explation tell me Batman have you heard about the four maidens" Ozpin said.

Batman just narrowed his eyes as Ozpin was about to explain everything to him.

Much later on team RWBY had just gotten back from the library and Blake was about to leave.

"Stop" Weiss said as Blake stopped herself from leaving.

"Lately you been quiet anti social and moody" Weiss said.

"Uh have you met Blake" Yang said

"Witch I get witch is kind of your thing but you been doing it more then usual witch quiet frankly is unacceptable you made a promise to me to all of us that you will let us know if something was wrong so Blake Belladonna what is wrong!" Weiss said as he jumped on a chair she then quickly got off of it and dusted her dress.

"I just I don't understand how people can be so calm" Blake said.

"Your still thinking about Torchwick" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick the White Fang all of it something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it" Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it between the police the huntsman and even Batman I'm sure they can handle it" Yang said.

"Well I'm despite how strong and skilled Batman is he and the others don't know the White Fang" Blake said as Ruby Weiss and Yang looked at each other.

"Ok between blowing up night clubs stopping thieves and fighting for freedom I'm sure the three of you are ready to go after these neerdowells" Weiss said as Ruby didn't no what that ment.

'But me be the voice of reason we're students we are not ready to handle this sort of situation" Weiss said.

"Well yeah but look at" Ruby said

"Stop Batman has at least combat experience and his skills are on par with pro huntsman we are not ready" Weiss said.

"And we will never be ready our enemies are not just going to sit around and wait for graduation day they're out there somewhere planning their next move and none of us know what it is but its coming weather we're ready or not" Blake said.

"Ok all in favor in becoming the youngest huntresses to single handly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale say aye" Ruby said quickly said.

"Yes I love it when you're feisty" Yang said to Blake

"Well I susspose it could be fun" Weiss said

"None of you said aye" Ruby said.

"Alright then we're in this together" Blake said.

"But first we should probably hatch up a plan and contact Batman and work together with him" Ruby said.

"Yeah awesome we get to team up with Batman!" Yang said.

"Ah but before that let me get my board game I left it in the library" Ruby said causing Weiss to sigh.

"Goodness I hope we leave the planning to Batman" Weiss said.

"I'll be right back" Ruby said as she left the room.

"Batman aside I wonder what you are doing right now father" Weiss said as she was thinking about her father.

**A/N: Its been a minute since I updated this story haha but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter none the much in this chapter but Batman getting a lot of information on what exactly Ozpin and the others are dealing with and our favorite dark knight is going to team up with Team RWBY soon so yeah hope you guys are looking forward to don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	10. The Gem and the Bat

Chapter 10: The Gem and the Bat

Batman was currently sitting on a roof at Beacon as he was currently sitting and processing all that Ozpin told him in their meeting not too long ago. The existence of the maidens Ozpin apparently being thousands of years old and the gods cursed him so that he can try to stop this Salem on what he was saying it seemed like he and Salem had a history together were they lovers perhaps he couldn't tell because he didn't really deep into that fact.

Batman could understand why it must have been painful memories for Ozpin to tell and relive witch was fine for the moment. Everybody had secrets in this world even himself so far he hasn't told anybody in his family that he was Batman and he might tell one of them his secret but not just yet. Hopefully Ozpin doesn't keep information to himself for too long. If what he says is true then they would need any advantage that they could so that they could get rid of Salem.

Batman then heard his scroll go off and he looked and saw that Ruby had contacted him she and her team witch included his daughter wanted to meet with him. She even gave him where their dorm room was and the directions to get their.

"Hmm interesting...I'll hear them out they might have information about Torchwick" Batman said as he quietly made his way into team RWBY room.

Once he made it into the room he tried to open the door and he realized that it was lock. He looked around to see of anybody was around and once he found out he was in the clear he pulled out a make shift key and used it to open up team RWBY door and once he unlocked the door he quickly open the door and went inside and closed and locked the door.

Batman took a look around the room and he had noticed that team RWBY has made bunk beds even though the setting was a bit dangerous.

"This room is kind of small the girls probably brought in a lot of stuff I know Weiss did when she first left" Batman said.

After about a couple of minutes Batman heard the door open and he turned around and once the door was open he saw team RWBY once the girls laid eyes on him most of them screamed a bit before they calmed down a bit.

"Holy crap dude you scared the shit out of us!" Yang said as she tried to call herself down.

"How did you get in our room?" Weiss asked unknowingly her father.

"I have my ways now then what is that you wanted me to talk about" Batman said as he went and closed the window and curtains that way they can have a private conversation.

"Oh I right I did contact you in before we talk about that Batman sir do you mind if we get changed first I promise it won't take that long" Ruby said to the dark night.

"Make it quick" Batman simply as he turned team RWBY some privacy to change.

After a couple of minutes of changing team RWBY was fully dress and they were wearing different outfits compared to their regular ones Ruby had dubbed them their stealth outfits.

"Ok Batman here what we planned we were basically going to do some investigation with Weiss and I going to the CCT to check out her family records of any incidents and robberies lately and Blake was going to go to a White Fang rally to see what they are to and Yang going to look over at the town to get some information from somebody she knows do you have any thoughts about this plan" Ruby ask the dark night.

"It's a solid plan for the most part but I should go with Blake to the gathering it will be easier to sneak in with my semblance" Batman said.

"That's true base on his semblance and his ability to go undetected it would be better for Batman to go with me" Blake said.

"Alright then its decided we are going to gather tonight and see what information we gather alright team lets go" Ruby said as she left the room causing Weiss to sign as she followed her leader.

"Well I guess its time for me to head out see ya Blakey and Bats" Yang said as she left the room leaving Blake and Batman alone in the room.

"We should get going as well" Batman said as he turn invisible after that he and Blake left the room as well and Blake closed the door.

A couple of minutes later Blake and Batman was walking around town.

"It really incredible you can really keep your semblance up for a long time how do you do it" Blake ask.

"Training" Batman simply said.

"Really just training" Blake said.

"Remember Blake semblance are an extension of ourselves think of it as an extra body part of muscle that you use, of you keep training and pushing your semblance to your limits its going to be a lot stronger then it was before" Batman said.

"That makes sense I just never thought about training my semblance before" Blake said.

"You can't just settle for the techniques you have while the enemy could possibly be stronger you must also prepare to get stronger and gain every advantage possible and that includes your semblance" Batman said.

"I see I'll keep that in mind Batman" Blake said.

"If you don't mind me asking does your parents know that your here in Vale?" Batman asked. He had a feeling that they didn't but he really wanted to hear it from Blake herself plus this is a chance to try to get to know the girl to see if she a threat and to see if she would cause harm to his daughter in any way..

"No they don't...and honestly I don't know if I could face them after what I said to them especially my father" Blake said.

Batman didn't say anything at first which started to worry Blake a bit until he decided to finally say something.

"Blake your parents will understand your choices and wouldn't blame you, from what I can tell you have a strong sense of justice and you want to do what's best for the fauns. Of course there will be disagreements between a parent and child but...st the end of the day you guys are a family and I'm sure your parents will welcome you back with welcome arms" Batman said.

"Sounds like you speak from your parents" Blake said but Batman didn't respond.

"Thank you Batman I'll keep everything we talked about today so then what do we do now?" Blake asked getting back on track.

"Since the gathering is tonight all we can do is wait and maybe gather some information on the streets" Batman said.

"Do you think Torchwick would be at the meeting?" Blake asked.

"Its a possibly no I say its a high chance that we will see him at the meeting since the last time we saw him a couple of weeks ago he did say that he was working together with the White Fang so don't be surprised if we see him there" Batman said.

"I understand so do you think the docks would be our best bet on where the meeting is?" Blake ask

"Yeah but before that lets search the city for information before we go ahead and scout the docks and other wearhouses" Batman said.

"Right" Blake said after that both Blake and Batman continued to walk and head deeper into the kingdom of vale and as they walked Batman had received another message from Ruby.

Meanwhile with Weiss she was with in the CCT room and she was trying to contact her parents of possible and maybe Whitley she knows she has a job to do but it doesn't mean she doesn't have time to check on her family.

Once Weiss made the call she was greeted by a worker thank you for calling the oh good afternoon would you like me to patch through to your mother I think your siblings might be here as well" the worker said.

Weiss was undecided there was a possibility that her father was working and Winter might have more important things going on at the moment so she could try to talk to her mother and Whitley bit first things first.

"Actually I do want you to try to contact my mother but first I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me I complied a short list" Weiss said as she put her scroll near the computer and the worker got the list Weiss sent.

"I see if you don't mind if I may ask what is this for" the worker asked.

"School project" Weiss lied the last thing she needed was to tell the worker she was investigating and planning to stop the White Fang with her team and Batman her family especially her mother would have a panic attack.

"I see these are very sensitive documents ma'am" the worker said "don't worry I'll treat them with extra scare besides I'm sure you know my father is a understand person" Weiss said with a smile.

"Right I'm transferring the documents to your school" the worker said.

"Thank you for your help now then can you patch me to my mother" Weiss said.

"Of course ma'am" the worker said the screen was loading a bit and about a minute or two later Weiss had saw her mother Willow on the screen.

"Weiss its so good to see you how are you doing is everything ok have" Willow started to say but Weiss cut her off.

"Everything is fine mother I just wanted to call and check up on you" Weiss said to her mother.

"Well everything is fine for the most part dear as of right now its just me and Whitley here since your father is on another business trip" Willow said.

"Oh I see well I'm glad you and Whitley are doing alright" Weiss said.

"But nevermind about us sweetie is everything ok back at Beacon how are you and your team" Willow said.

"Oh I'm fine Beacon can be a bit challenging but its nothing that I can't handle and my team is the same as always Blake is Blake Yang is well...you know and you know Ruby" Weiss said as she giggled a bit.

"I see I can't wait to meet all of them especially Ruby from what you describe about her she seems absolutely adorable and call me crazy but I think your father might like Blake" Willow said.

"That's right the vytal festival I promise I won't let you down mother I will make you and father proud" Weiss said.

"You already have dear you don't need to prove yourself to me your father or anyone else for that matter just cut loose go have fun and just what is these kids say these days oh yeah kick butt in the tournament your father myself your brother and your sister will be cheering you on if she not too busy" Willow said.

"Thank you mother I really appreciate that" Weiss said.

Willow smiled "so I heard that your school dance is coming up any idea who your going with" Willow asked.

"Well there is this one guy mother Neptune...I was hoping he could ask me or vice versa" Weiss said.

"Well if all else fails you could always go after that Juane boy you tell me about" Willow said with a teasing smirk.

"Ugh no he really needs to take a hint that I'm not interested he should really go and ask Phyrra out!" Weiss practially yelled.

"For that dear I couldn't agree more I never heard or met a person that was that dense about a girl liking you your father wasn't that dense" Willow said.

"Well hopefully he can take the hint and ask her out soon though I don't get what Phyrra sees in him" Weiss said.

"Opposites attract dear just look at your father and I we couldn't be any more different and look how much we love each other" Willow said.

"That's fair enough...I better get going it was really nice talking to you mother I really miss you and father and Whitley" Weiss said.

"Oh sweetie you know you can call us anytime none of us are too busy to talk to you and besides we will be there at the vital festival like I said so don't be sad" Willow said.

"Your right thank you mother I got to go can you say hi to Whitley and father" Weiss said.

"I will so don't worry take care dear please try to stay out of trouble" Willow said.

"I will" Weiss said after that the screen faded back to black.

Weiss sigh "sadly that won't happen due to my leader I swear that girl is a magnet for trouble" Weiss said.

She then smiled sometimes it was great to have family that love and support her but she wonders how her father is doing right now she thought unknowlying that she was with and working together with her father right at this moment.

**A/N: Hey guys its been awhile here I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the character interactions here mainly with Blake and Batman. Also Sun and Neptune won't be joining them because they didn't really do much in the second fight with Torchwick so I hope you don't mind Batman taking their place. Anyway hopefully next chapter is where the action will start so yeah don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	11. The Gem and the Bat part 2

Chapter 11: The Gem and the Bat part 2

It was night time in the middle of Vale it took pretty much the entire day but Batman and Blake had managed to find where the White Fang meeting was located at. Both of them could see that fanus were receiving some types of masks.

"Looks like we found our location" Blake said.

**"Getting in should be easy enough I highly doubt anybody from the White Fang would recognize you" **Batman said.

Blake nodded in agreement and the two walked a little bit when Blake took off her bow revealing her cat ears.

She then took the mask and Batman looked at it **"a Grimm mask" **the dark night said.

"I'm sure you know about what the mask represents" Blake said to the dark hero of Atlas.

"**Its a symbol humans have treated the faunus as if they were monsters so they were the face as one hence the Grimm Mask...ridiculous"** Batman said.

"I can't argue you with you there come on we should get moving" Blake said as she put on the mask and Batman turned invisible and after that the two of them headed towards the place where the meeting was at.

Once they got in it wasn't long until Blake and Batman (who was still invisible) try to listen in to see what the White Gang was up to.

"Thank you all for coming for those of you that are joining us for the first time allow me to introduce you a special comrade of ours I can assure he is the key to attaining what we have fought for so long" a white dang member said as he introduce Torchwick.

"Torchwick" Batman thought he also noticed a small girl with long pink and brownish hair in the background.

"Hmm must be either an ally or one of his underlings" Batman thought.

Needles to say the faunus weren't too happy that Roman who is a human had showed up to this gathering.

"Thank you, thank you please hold your applause" Roman said.

"What's a human doing here?" a girl fanus asked.

"I'm glad you asked dearie now I'll be the first to admit humans are the worst case and point so I understand you would love to see us all locked away or better yet killed" Roman said.

"Where is he going with this" Batman thought Blake was thinking the same thing as well.

"I also like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy the ones in control the ones pulling the strings the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms government military even the schools there all to blame for your rotten life" Roman said as the cword started to cheer.

"And their all pests that needed to be delt with fortunely I'm the best exterminator around no offense to any rodents in the room" Roman snapped his fingers and a cloth was taken off and it revealed to be some sort of a giant robot.

**"That** **robot"** Batman muttured**.**

**"**You know about it?" Blake nurtured

"**I do somehow he must have stolen it maybe during shipment or right they were finished being made" **Batman said.

"As some of you may have heard this right here is Atlas newest line of defense against all of the scary things in the world but thanks to my enployer we managed to shag a few before they hit the selves" Roman said pretty much confirming his theory.

"Now many of your brothers have already moved down to our operations in the southeast if you would rather stay in the city that's fine but you really want to fight with what you truly believe in then this is the arsenal I can provide you any questions" Roman said as he held a cigar and the cword starting cheering.

"Batman we need to get out of here" Blake said**.**

**"Agreed we got all the informatiom we need and then some" **Batman said.

"All new recruits please come forward" Roman said as the new recruits was staring to walk forward expect for Blake.

"Hmm" Blake said as she and Batman were thinking of a way to escape of course Batman could escape at anytime however he was wondering how Blake was going to escape.

**"It looks like Torchwick saw you but I think we figured out a way to escape look at the power liner" **the dark knight said.

"Of course" Blake said she then took out her gun shooting at the power liner and everything went out.

"Don't let her get away" Roman said.

"**Blake head for the window" **Batman said as he activated his night vision scanner in his headset since Blake was a fanus she can easily see in the dark.

It wasn't long until both Blake and Batman who deactivated his semblance ran from the building and the giant much crashed the building wall and ran after the two of them. Blake then jumped on a car and jumped on the building while Batman grab a grappling hook like gun from his tool belt and fired so that the hook was attach to the top of the building he then swung himself to the top.

But the mecha was right on their trail and Blake and Batman were jumping from building to building.

**"Hurry and contact your team" **Batman said to the faunus.

"Right" Blake said as she pulled out a scroll "everyone if you can hear me we need backup" Blake said as Weiss sigh and ran to the location Batman and Blake was at.

"Oh I am not missing this plus I get to team up with Batman!" Ruby said as she ran off as well.

"**Torchwick is controlling a large mecha you need to hurry so we can come up with a plan to stop it"** Batman said.

"Where are you guys" Yang asked she then saw Blake and Batman running and the mecha as well "forget I ask" Yang said as she drove off to catch up with Blake and Batman.

Blake and Batman jumped and landed on some cars on a freeway and they jumped out of the way as the mecha was knocking the cars out of the way.

It was going at a fast pace but at the same time Blake and Batman were jumping from car to car to get out of dodge.

"I got to slow it down somehow but how" Yang said she doubt that her bullets can pierce the thing that when she had a idea it was risky but it could work.

Yang sped through while dodging the crashing cars and once she got close enough she jumped and flip through the air and landed on the mecha slowing it down.

Blake and Batman landed on a car and a truck respectively "Yang!" Blake said as she was worried about her friend and partner. However as much as Roman was trying to shake her off Yang was managing to hang on. Her eyes turned red as she began to pinch the mecha multiple times causing it to slow down a bit.

"What strength" Batman after a minute or two Torchwick had shook Yang off and at the last second Batman used his grabbing gun to tie Yang up and reel her in before she could fly off. The blonde haired teen landed in front of Batman as she quickly took off the rope from the gun.

"Thanks Bats I owe you one" Yang said.

"Blake Batman I'm in position" Weiss said as she appeared and jumped in front of the mecha Torchwick smirk as he felt he could crush Weiss with ease.

But Weiss merley struck Myrtenaster into the ground and creating ice on the road and causing the mecha to slip and fall until it gained its balance and landed in front of Ruby.

"It wasn't long until Batman Weiss Blake and Yang landed right next to Ruby facing the mecha.

"Hehehe" Roman said as he started to walk towards the five of them "freezerburn" Ruby said as Batman and Blake jumped back and she used crescent rose to fire herself back as well.

Weiss froze the ground with Myrtenaster while Yang jumped up into the air and struck the ground creating a smoke screen..

Roman looked around trying to find where the group went and Batman Blake Yang and Weiss were quickly running through the smoke but Roman kept firing a laser like blast but they managed to dodge it and Ruby with her speed jump forward and struck the mecha with Crescent Rose.

"Checkmate" Ruby said as .Batman took out his sword as he along with Blake and Weiss ran towards the mecha and began striking its legs multiple times and Weiss gracefully jump in the air and striking the mecha damaging it before flipping back towards a safe distance.

As the mecha was walking towards the Blake and Batman Weiss created two glyphs around Blake and Batman witch allowed the two of them to dodge Roman attack as he clinch his teeth in frustration.

He began to launch missles at the trio and Weiss once again created glyphs around her friend and father as the three of them dodge the missles by flipping back. As Weiss was trying to land Roman launch a blast and the blast struck Weiss but as she was falling she a giant clock like glyph around her father and Blake and it wasn't long until the two of them were glowing a yellow like aura.

Batman and Blake nodded to each other as middles were heading their way and both the dark knight and fanus both send multiple dark and purple slashes at the missles cutting them in half and destroying them easily.

"Dark Rose" Ruby said as she fired crescent rose and used her semblance to gain speed and strike the mecha at the bottom with Crescent Rose.

She turned back as her and Batman gained speed striking at the bottom of the mecha from side to side and as they stop Roman fired at the two of them but they jumped in the air and they both struck the mecha at the same time slicing a part off of it.

Yang wasted little time and jumped on the mecha and began using her gauntlets and fist to keep striking it. Roman let out a groan as he ran backwards sending Yang to multiple walls.

As she was falling the mecha turned and it punch Yang sending her back.

"Yang" Blake yelled

**"I wouldn't worry about her" ** Batman said already knowing about Yang semblance due to reading her files still even he was surprise about how crazy strong she is.

"He right with each hit she get stronger and uses that energy to get stronger that's what makes her special" Ruby said.

Yang clinch her fist as the mecha walked to her and as it was about to punch her Yang grab the fist with both hands and her eyes turned red and with one punch she quickly destroyed the mecha arm But Roman merely kicked her and. Yang was flung back.

"Bumblebee" Ruby said as Blake threw a rope from her weapon at Yang and she caught it and Blake began to swing Yang around as she kept firing at the Mecha but it wouldn't slow down.

"We have to slow it down" Ruby said as Weiss landed next to her and her flower "and how do you suppose we do that" Weiss asked.

"Ice flower" Ruby said as she and Weiss pointed their weapons and Weiss had created glyphs around crescent rose and Ruby began firing striking the mecha and creating ice around the spots she struck at and Blake swung Yang again and Yang struck the mecha sending it back and destroying it.

"Just got this thing clean" Roman said but Yang and Batman wasted little time with Yang firing a shot and Batman with his batarang that was set to explode but however Roman underling open the umbrella blocking the blast but not before being pushed back a bit.

The girl smirk as she put the umbrella over her shoulder "ladies bats ice queen" Roman said "hey" Weiss said

"Always a pleasure Neo if you would" Roman said as the girl known as Neo now took a bow and the group was ready to be prepared for anything until Yang charged headfirst and struck them destroying what appeared to be glass like dust.

**""An illusion...it must be her semblance"** Batman said as he looked and saw Neo and Roman escaping on the airship.

"So I guess he got a new henchman" Yang said.

"Yeah but I guess we made their friends fall apart" Weiss said as Ruby snickered a bit and Batman had chuckled a bit at his daughter lame joke.

"No just no" Yang said

"Hey you do it" Weiss said.

"There a time and a place for jokes" Yang said as she started to walk away.

"Is this not the time" Weiss said.

"No it just wasn't very good" Yang said as Weiss started to walk away as well.

Ruby looked at Batman "thanks for helping us out there Batman I'm sorry that Torchwick got away" Ruby said.

**"Regardless we got some valuable information that could benefit us I need to contact Ironwood soon and maybe you guys should talk to Ozpin as well" **Batman said.

"Right we will" Ruby said

Batman nodded he will have to admit her daughter found a great group of teammates and friends he wonders how will they react if they met Bruce Wayne and not Batman.

"**Ruby...I can tell your a great leader if you really keep this up your going to be a great huntress" **Batman said.

Ruby gasp was Batman prasing her "oh my god Batman is prasing me!" she thought.

"Ruby what's the hold up" Yang called out to her sister.

""Sorry I'll be right there" Ruby looked to her sister before she could turn and thank Batman for the compliment she noticed he was already gone.

"Man how does he do that oh well I'll thank him another time then" Ruby said as she started to walk and join with the rest of her team.

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter mostly it was action pack but I hope you guys enjoyed Batman teaming up with his daughter and the rest of her team and I think after this Batman/Bruce knows his daughter has a great group of friends and capable teammates so as far as he concern Ruby Yang and Blake are alright in his book for the most part. Anyway no idea when the next chapter will come out but hopefully not too late. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.**


	12. First of Many Battles

Chapter **12:** First of Many Battles

"You know a part of me kind of wish that you could have wait until in the morning if you wanted to tell me something" Ironwood said as he looked at Batman.

The two of them were standing on a roof at Beacon where Batman wanted to meet with Ironwood imdeiteally its been only a couple of hours since his battle with Torchwick and he and his daughter team worked together to take Torchwick down but sadly he escaped before Batman could catch him again.

**"I figure you know what I just learn tonight that could be important for you in the future" **Batman said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Ironwood asked the dark crusader of Atlas.

**"A couple of hours ago I along with team RWBY we were looking for any clues about Torchwick and the White Fang"** Batman said.

"Team RWBY you were investigating with students" Ironwood said in a somewhat disbelief tone while he doesnt mind hunters and huntress in training getting some extra experience unlike Ozpin he figured somebody like Torchwick would be too much for them.

**"It was their idea and they actually contacted me you should at least give them enough credit"** Batman calmly said.

"That's true I almost forgot Weiss was on team Ruby and Qrow's nieces are on the team I shouldn't be surprised on how skilled they are" Ironwood said.

"Then what happen?" he asked.

**"After we gather we split up to search for any information about Torchwick and the White Famg I was with Blake Belladonna and we snuck into a White Fang ralley and that's when we saw Torchwick"** Batman said.

"So its tire then Torchwick is really with the White Fang" Ironwood said.

**"That's not all he also somehow stolen one of your mechs you were planning on showing to the public soon" **Batman said.

"What! how did he managed to steal one our mechs so easily!" Ironwood yelled.

**"From what he said at the meeting it was his employer that managed to steal some of the mechs before they were even revealed to the public" **Batman said to Ironwood.

"Employer so somebody hired Torchwick then" Ironwood said.

"**That seems to be the case it seems that his employer stole these mechs so that they can have the White Fang on their side and I'm willing to bet that the employer hire Torchwick to steal all of that dust" **Batman said.

"Well we are finally starting to put the pieces together but we still don't have a lot to go on" Ironwood said.

**"Do you maybe think Salem is behind this?" **Batman ask.

"Its possible but so far we don't have any proof that its actually her she really hasn't made any moves recently" Ironwood said.

**"Whatever the case is Ironwood I have a feeling something big is about to happen and we need to prepare for the worst possible outcome**" Batman said.

"I agree but knowing Oz he will probably tell us to wait it out again but I'll see what I can do to convince him to take action' Ironwood said.

**"See to it that you do in the meantime I'll try to see if I can find any info on Torchwick employer or maybe try to find and capture him myself" ** Batman started to say as he started to walk away.

"Hold on a minute Batman" Ironwood said as Batman stopped and turned his head to look at Ironwood.

**"What is it?" **Batman asked.

"In Beacon there a dance that's coming up in a few days I would a appreciate it if maybe if you keep an eye out on things at Beacon while the dance is going on" Ironwood said.

**"Alright I'll standby and see if anything suspicious is happening at Beacon and I forgot to mention something Torchwick mentioned something about a hideout in the soitheast **Batman said.

"Thank you Batman I'll be sure to look into that as well" Ironwood said as he smiled at the dark knight.

Batman merely turned back around as he walked away and disappeared into the shadows and left Ironwood alone who sighed a bit.

"Looks like I better go and tighten security regarding our mechs just so they won't get stolen again" Ironwood said as he began to leave the area as well.

So a couple of days have past since the Torchwick incident and during that time Batman have been looking around the kingdom to see if he could find Torchwick but so far no luck at all.

But doing those days Willow had actually called him to check on him plus the fact that he told her about the dance and Weiss had somebody in mind to ask according to her. He was glad that Weiss was going to have fun and if somebody breaks her heart thst will have hell to pay with.

We head towards tonight of the dance Batman was currently keeping watch from the roof nothing out of the ordinary so far but he was wondering why was Weiss sitting by herself did she get rejected by the guy she wanted to ask to the dance.

Batman frowned there nothing wrost as a parent then seeing your child sad he really wanted to go up there and confront Weiss he really couldn't since technically he was working maybe hopefully Weiss night doesn't turn out so bad.

Luckily Batman was right as the dance didn't turn out so bad and Weiss was dancing with some blue haired boy and everybody was dancing though he didn't get why some blonde haired guy was wearing a dress.

But overall he was glad that Weiss was having a great time but sadly it looks like he couldn't enjoy the view a bit longer as he saw a mask woman jumping from building to building. Batman glared as he turned invisible and quickly followed the woman however he wasn't the only one as Ruby also noticed her and ran to chase after her.

Once Batman arrived at the scene he saw that the woman was knocking out the guard and what he had to guest it was CCT tower here at Beacon and once he saw that the woman was about to go in he threw his Batarangs until they were stuck on the door nearly missing the woman face by a few inches.

**"Going somewhere now then why don't you turn around slowly I have a few questions for you" **Batman said as he was slowly walking to her the woman wasted anytime and fired some arrows at Batman but Batman wasted little time and turned invisible dodging the arrows.

"Damn where did he go" the woman thought as she looked around for Batman but she got her answer as the dark knight tap her and he appeared behind her and gave her a swift kick to her stomach that senses her a great distance back.

But Batman wasted little time and went after the woman who slowly got up and Batman wasted little time and went multiple punches at the woman but the woman managed to dodge and block his punches effectively and started to counter attack.

She also quickly did some some punches but Batman mostly blocked them until she kicked him back a few feet.

"She good" Batman thought he then saw that her clothes were glowing and he looked and saw a glass like substance in front of her and she fired spear like projectors at Batman but he quickly got out his Batarangs and threw at the spears causing to cancel each other out.

Batman then saw the woman clothing glow and she created two swords and she created two swords and she quickly went up to Batman and swung her blades at him but Batman easily dodging the swings and once she went for a stab he dodge to the left grab her right arm and struck at different spots causing her to drop her weapon before kicking her towards the ground.

"Tch my arm I can't move it" the woman thought.

"**I targeted the pressure points in your arm you won't be able to move your arm for a few minutes now tell me who are you and why are you trying to get into the tower" **Batman asked.

But the woman just griteed her teeth as she stood up and held her arm and didn't answer Batman.

**"Fine I'll beat the answer out of you fair warning I won't go easy on you just because your a woman"** Batman said.

"Batman!".

Batman and the woman turn and saw Ruby running with Crescent Rose in hand.

**"Stay back" **Batman yelled as he said that both Batman and Ruby saw the woman grab some orbs and she threw them into the ground witch resulted in a smoke screen like explosion.

**"A smoke screen" **Batman said once the smoke screen disappeared he noticed and saw that the woman was gone.

Speaking of the woman who was running she was very frustrated to say the least "damn that Batman he nerley ruined everything I never thought I would have to go to plan B" the woman said as she made a call.

"Emerald" the woman said.

"What's wrong Cinder its something wrong" Emerald asked Cinder.

"Batman spotted me and I had to fight him off call some people and have them to hack into the tower now" Cinder said.

"Of course ma'am ill get started right away" Emerald said as she hung up her scroll.

"Damn that Batman I am going to have to kill him fast or else my plans will be completely ruined!" Cinder thought as her eye glowed angry at the fact that Batman got in the way and almost ruined her plans tonight.

Meanwhile back with Batman Ruby walked up to Batman "are you okay what happened?"

"**I'm fine I saw her runing into the area and I confronted her hear what are you doing here Ruby?" **Batman asked..

"At the dance I saw her jumping from roof top to roof top and so I followed her and that's when I ran and saw you two fighting each other just who was she Batman" Ruby said.

"**I don't know...you did great coming here and taking action but right now you should head back to the dance and maybe tell your teachers what you saw tomorrow" **Batman said.

"I understand I guess I'll see you around" Ruby said she then started to walk away from the area and when she looked back she noticed that Batman was already gone.

"I swear I will never get use to that" Ruby thought as she continue to head back to the dance.

At the same time Batman was running and leaving the area and he had so many questions in mind about that woman and who she was but one thing that's for certain to the dark night this was the first of many battles that had yet to come.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and Batman vs Cinder and boy is she pissed that Batman almost ruined her plans and she realized on how much of threat Batman is and as of this day Batman is a part of Cinder kill list luckily him. I hope that the fight was good for you guys I'm getting their with the actions scenes I think besides that not much else to say thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	13. Watchful Eye

Chapter 13: Watchful Eye

**"That was pretty much everything I can tell you what happen that night" **Batman said as he explained what happen with his encounter with the lady in the mask.

The dark knight of Atlas was currently in Ozpin office along with Glynda and Ironwood, the general of Atlas contacted Batman and wanted to explain what happen last night night with his encounter with the mask woman he fought. Its safe to say that after Batman told Ozpin what happen he was stressed out to say the least.

"See they were here Ozpin they were here!" Ironwood said as he banged his head on Ozpin's deck.

"We are very much aware of that thank you James" Glynda said as she glared at the general of Atlas.

"Fantastic your aware now are we going to do something about it or do we stay the course and ignore what's right in front of us" Ironwood said as a alarm was sound on Ozpin desk.

"Come in" Ozpin said as the elevator door opened and Ruby walked into Ozpin office.

"Sorry it took so long somebody accidently hit all of the buttons of the elevator on the way up here...it wasn't me" Ruby said as he entered the office.

"Thank you for coming Ruby how are you feeling?" Ozpin asked the leader of team RWBY.

"Ok I guess I just wish I could arrived on time to help Batman but my bad guy record wasn't o for three" Ruby said but the others just merely looked at her as she said that.

"Ok so that's the tone we're going for got it" Ruby mumbled as she rubbed her head.

"Ruby even if you didn't do much I feel its appropriate to let you know I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about you recognize a threat, you took action and you did the very best you could" Ironwood said as he placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thank you sir" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Now then the general and Batman here has already informed us of the events that transpired last night but now you have rested we were hoping if you had anything to add" Ozpin said.

"Was there anyone else with her did she look familiar to you?" Glynda asked the sliver eyed girl.

"I...I don't know the only thing I can tell you was that she was wearing a mask and I think I saw that her clothes were glowing" Ruby said.

"Hmm that sounds just like the same woman I fought the night we met Ruby" Glynda said.

"Imbuded dust into clothing his a age old technique it could have been anyone" Ironwood said.

**"I agree it would be hard to track down a person who knows an old technique like that since hardly anybody uses it anymore" **Batman said.

"Wait do you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"Its possible..but we still lack the required evidance to link the two together" Ozpin said as he Batman and Ironwood looked at each other.

"Actually I think maybe Batman told you this but I think I remember her saying something about a hideout in the southeast outside the kingdom" Ruby said.

"I believe Batman had mentioned that before...interesting" Ozpin said.

"But I thought you say the intruder never" Glynda started to say but Ozpin interrupted her.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby why don't you go and spend some time with your team you have a big day ahead of you" Ozpin said.

"Anytime" Ruby said as she started to leave the office.

"And please try to be more discreet about this manner" Ozpin said.

"Yes sir" Ruby said as she left once she did Ozpin and the others began to discuss what their next course of actions should be.

"Well there we have it we send many troops we can to the southeast find out exactly what is going on and edrciate any forces that stand in our way" Ironwood said.

**"I dont think their any need for that Ironwood at least not yet" **Batman said he was shocked that Batman disagreed with him on the matter.

Glynda merely shook her head "why must your answer to everything be involved a triumphant display of military provado you treat every situation as a contest of measuring dic" Glynda said but Ozpin interrupted her.

"Glynda" Ozpin said.

"Well he does" Glynda said to her boss.

"She right as much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all we must remember this goes beyond Vale beyond Beacon and if it is truly some part of a master plan for witch we know not the final move we shouldn't be so bold not could we risk the spread of panic Ozpin said.

"I have served you faithfully for years if your meaning to tell me your plan is to hold our defenses and wait!" Ironwood yelled.

"It is not!" Ozpin yelled as he stood up from his chair he then sigh a bit.

"You're a general James so you tell me which do you send in first the flag bearer or the scouts" Ozpin asked as Ironwood sigh as he knew where Ozpin was going with this.

**"Ironwood like Ozpin said we can't charge in recklessly you know as well I do in order to gain advantage in a war you must gather every information and detail on our enemy as much as possible and that's where I come in" **Batman said.

Ironwood sigh as he knew he wasn't going to win this argument "fine I'll hold back for now just contact me if anything comes up" Ironwood said as he left the office.

Glynda sigh "I swear that man" she said.

"Forget about him for now Batman I would like a favor from you if you don't mind" Ozpin said.

**"What is it?" **Batman asked.

"I'm sure you are well aware that first years students shadow professional huntsman and huntress on missions even though your not a official huntsman you have skills that are on par with a huntsman I want you to go on a mission with a team and a huntsman with them on a search and destroy mission on the Southeast" Ozpin said to the dark knight of Atlas.

While Batman usually prefers to work along from time to time he didn't mind cooperating if the situation truly called for it.

**"I understand and who team and huntsman or huntress am I assigned to" **Batman asked.

"Oh that's a surprise now if you excuse me I have to speak to the first years come along Glynda" Ozpin said.

"Yes sir" Glynda said as she left the office along with Ozpin leaving Batman alone until he disappeared as well.

A couple of minutes later Batman arrived near the plane to meet the huntsman for the mission and he was...interesting to say the least.

"Ah you must be Batman Ozpin told me you was coming professor Oobleck please to make your acquaintance!" Oobleck said.

He talked to fast it was a miracle Batman understood a word he said.

**"Likewise" **Batman said as he nodded his head at the professor.

"Oh look it looks like team RWBY has arrived I'll go ahead and greet them" Oobleck said as he ran up to them.

"Hello girls who ready to fight for their lives!" Oobleck said to team you had a mixture of excitement and regret on their face excitement (mostly Ruby and Blake) that they were teaming up with Batman again and regret because Oobleck was the huntsman they were assigned with.

Batman sighed "I'm teaming up with Weiss team again I swear these girls are a magnet for trouble and Oobleck.." Batman thought he could tell this mission was going to be very interesting for the most part hopefully he can be prepared for the insanity that was about to come soon.

**A/N: Hey guys I finally updated haha not much going on in this chapter because this is setting up for the big stuff that going to happen near the end of volume 2 and Batman will be helping out um hopefully Oobleck won't drive him crazy too much haha. Anyway really not much to say here so thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot. Don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.**


	14. Search and Destroy

Chapter 14: Search and Destroy

To say that team RWBY was horrified and excited at the same time would be a understatement because right now they were staring at Batman the man that helped them deal with Roman Torchwick in the past and... .

"Batman and Professor Oobleck?' Weiss said Oobleck name in a confuse like tone.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls seeing as you opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission" Oobleck said as he was pacing back and forth and was talking to team RWBY.

It was amazing that anyone was able to understand him due to how fast he was talking.

"I can assure you we will not establishing a single base of operations rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous wastelands and making camp in any defenable location we may stumble upon on" Oobleck said as he quickly walked back and forth.

"I've packed all of our essentials myself provided the air corse and readided the airship Batman here will assist on our mission so treat him like a professional huntsman as well and" Oobleck said as he went up to Weiss.

"And it's I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very much" he said as he quickly went away from Weiss.

"Uhh" Weiss said as she and Blake looked at each other.

"Come now children and Batman according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind schedule" Oobleck said as he quickly got on the air ship.

Batman just looked at team RWBY despite how..energetic Oobleck is they really really did need to get moving so that they can start on their mission.

"**He is right though we do need to get moving so don't take too long" **Batman said to team RWBY as he disappeared and went on the airship with Oobleck.

"Well it looks like were saving the world with Batman that's the cool part' Ruby said she was excited about teaming up with Batman again.

"But we are also saving the world with and it sounds way worst when you say it out loud" Ruby said.

"Save the world?" team RWBY turned around and saw that it was Nora who said that as team JNPR was standing right behind them.

"You're going on world saving missions without us I'm hurt sad maybe a little hungry that last one wasn't my fault though Ren" Nora said to her long time friend and partner who merely folded his arms and turned his head away from her.

"Sounds exciting where ya going?" Jaune asked team RWBY.

"Oh just outside the kingdom" Ruby replied

"Hey so are we!" Nora said.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff of a nearby village" Phyrra said.

"We set out tomorrow" Ren said.

"Then you can party with is tonight" Neptune said as he and Sun joined with the others.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist all inner city detective stuff we get junior badges" Neptune said.

"Ooooh" Jaune said because he thinks it's pretty cool that they get to have badges.

"We could go with the city with you guys when stuff is exploding and junk but we figure it's a way to check out the kingdom when you know its normal" Sun said.

"Well" Ruby started to say but Oobleck interrupted her from the background.

After Oobleck said that things gotten a bit awkward for a moment until Ruby decided to speak again.

"Well uh wish us luck" Ruby said as the airship had started running and then after that the group had went their separate ways.

Later on team RWBY Batman and Oobleck was currently on the airship as it was heading towards their destination.

"I guess I never saw you as much of a fighter" Yang said to Oobleck.

"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual but I can assure you as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussels" Oobleck said.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked as she didn't know what the word tussels mean.

"Those are truffles" Blake simply said.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked again

"Those are brussels" Yang said.

"**He means that he has been in plenty of battles as a huntsman" **Batman explained to the silver eyed girl.

"Oooh" Ruby said.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the art of archeological surveys our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me for this particular assignment" Oobleck said.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"My,what a preposterous question you silly girl why history is the backbone of our society and the liver and probably the kidneys if I were to wager" Oobleck said.

"Meaning?" Weiss asked not sure where Oobleck was going with his explanation.

Batman decided to explain what he means **"the southwest quadrant of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves but its also the location of one of Vales greatest failures" **Batman said to his daughter.

"Mountain Glenn" Ruby said.

"That's right, it was s expansion of Vale but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city" Yang said.

"Correct and now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder" Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout" Blake said.

"Precisely" Oobleck said it wasn't long until the plane landed at the ruin city of Mountain Glenn and Team RWBY Batman and Oobleck had jumped down from the plane and they looked around and like Yang said before the city was completely deserted.

"Ladies you may still be students but as of this moment your first mission as huntress as begun from this point forward you need to do exactly as I or Batman say do you understand" Oobleck said to team RWBY who nodded in response.

"Ruby" Oobleck said as Ruby flinched back as he called her name.

"I thought I told you to leave your bags back at school"Oobleck said to the leader of team RWBY.

"But,uh you haven't told us to listen to you yet so I didn't" Ruby said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She not wrong" Oobleck said.

"Very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return" Oobleck said.

"But I whaa" Ruby said as she started to protest.

"Young lady what could you possibly have in that bag that it could be so important to bring it with yo-" Oobleck said as he saw Zewi coming out of the bag.

"Get back in the bag" Ruby said to Zewi who barked in response.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hositly and you brought a dog" Oobleck said.

"I uhh" Ruby said as she tried to come up with a reason.

"Genius!" Oobleck yelled.

As Ruby shurgged her shoulders looking at her team and Batman.

Oobleck took Zwei from the bag causing Ruby to fall on the ground.

"Canies are know historically know for their preceptive nose and heighten sense of sound making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours" Oobleck said as Zwei barked again.

"I'm a genius" Ruby said as the rest of team RWBY merely shook their heads and it took Batman some good resistant from yelling that they were wasting time luckily Blake had managed to get them back on track.

"So what are your orders Doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah yes straight to the chase I like it" Oobleck said as he put Zwei down.

"As you been informed the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity now their are several possible explanations for their behavior one of witch being Grimm" Oobleck said.

"Uhh what?" Ruby said in a confuse like tone.

"Grimm a creature of grimm approximately one hundred yards away from us at this very moment" Oobleck said.

"What!" Yang yelled as the rest turned around and they drew their weapons as they did see a large Beowolf Grimm in the area.

"Stop" Oobleck ordered

"Huh" Blake said.

"There are number of reason why Grimm would congregate in this particular area" Oobleck said.

"**You think that they were drawn by negatively"** Batman asked Oobleck.

"Exactly sadness loneliness, envy gathered hatred all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent" Oobleck said.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait,we track if the specimen leads us to its pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey" Oobleck said.

"So how long do we wait?" Yang asked.

"Its uncertain hours days weeks why lone Grimm have known to stay isolated from the whole pack for months and their the whole pack" Oobleck said as a pack of large Beowolves came and saw the group.

"What" Weiss said.

"And now they've seen us" Oobleck said.

"What!" Weiss yelled

"And now they seen us!" Oobleck said.

"I take it tracking is out of the question" Ruby said.

"An accurate assumption yes" Oobleck said.

"What's the plan then" Yang ask.

Batman knew that the only way out of this situation was to fight and Oobleck looked at him and motion to the students and Batman understood he wanted to see Team RWBY fight the Grimm off so he could see what they can do.

Team RWBY looked at Oobleck and Batman waiting for orders.

"Show us what your capable of" Oobleck said.

Ruby pointed Crescent Rose at a group of Grimm "cover your ears Zwei" Ruby said to her pet while at the same time Yang ran up to a Grimm and punched it using her gauntlets knocking it back while a pack of Grimm was chasing her.

But they stopped when they saw Black and they ran after her and she can hear them coming thanks to her faunus cat like ears and she unseated Gambol Shroud and once a Grimm attacked her she sent out a clone and jumped into the air and she easily sliced the Grimm in then used her monmutem to slice and knocked the Grimm back before she sliced in half right down the middle. Blake then flipped through the air and landed on the group and saw that Weiss was running from a pack of Grimm herself.

But Weiss was gracefully slashing Grimm left and right through the air and once she was on the ground with amazing speed she went by the Grimm as multiple slashes was around them as they went down.

Batman didn't show it but he was secretly proud of the work his daughter was putting in it just shows how strong and capable she was as a huntress and that Batman didn't really have to worry too much about Weiss. Winter really trained her well and as for Whitley Batman will have to have to speak to him soon when the time comes but he not even sure he ready for that talk yet.

Meanwhile with Ruby she was shooting down the Grimm with Crescent Rose and she then stopped to use her semblance to repel herself at a Grimm and she sliced it clean and half with Crescent Rose.

"Heh piece of cake" Ruby said.

"Do not celebrate yet,for I am certain this is the first bout of many shall we continue oh and Batman you might have to help them out this time" Oobleck said.

**"Understood" **the dark knight of Atlas said.

So the group had search the entire area with team RWBY and Batman were destroying many Grimm in the process with team RWBY getting exhausted and Batman was fairing better he was slowly getting a little winded as well.

"Excellent work girls and Batman unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any sign of criminal operations in this sector oh well moving on" Oobleck said as Team RWBY and Batman put their weapons up.

"Hey doc I know Batman is helping and all but I was looking forward to see a official pro huntsman in action like fighting or at least helping us fight" Yang a bit frustrated that Oobleck didn't fight at all while they were scouting the area.

"Ah but I am in action scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity not every mission is filled with daring and heroism girls" Oobleck said.

"Sometimes its just a heighten form of extermination remember this is a job and you all signed up for it" Oobleck said.

"I do hope you understand that" Oobleck said.

"Well yeah...of course" Yang said.

"Hmm" Oobleck said.

As team RWBY and Batman was destroying Grimm Oobleck went up to Yang and asked her a question.

"Tell me Yang why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked the busty blond.

"Huh" Yang said as she was caught off guard by the question "well to fight monsters and sav-" Yang started to say but Oobleck stopped her.

"No that is what you do I want to know why you do it the honest reason on why you want to do it" Oobleck said as Batman couldn't help to hear their conversation.

Batman from the moment he saw Yang and fought along side her and how Weiss mentions her he knows that she a bit of a dare devil and fight way to freely and recklessly and that's because of her semblance. Batman has a idea on why Yang is a huntress but Oobleck won't like her upcoming answer.

"Honestly" Yang started to say.

"I'm a thrill seeker I want to travel around the world and get rocked up as many crazy adventures as I can and if I help people people along the way and that's even better its a win-win you know" Yang said.

"I see" Oobleck said.

Later on Oobleck had ask Weiss the same question.

"And you Ms Schnee a girl that was born into fame and fortune such of yourself a heir to two of the most powerful families in Atlas certainly doesn't need the extra work so why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas" Oobleck asked the daughter of Bruce Wayne.

Weiss stabbed and killed and Grimm and she thought about her reasons of becoming a huntress and those thoughts come to the portrait of her grandparents back home in Atlas and her thoughts of her grandfather father mother Winter and Whitley came to mind.

"Your right I could have stayed home at Atlas and maybe get a nice position at my father company until I'm ready to take over but I wanted to become a huntress because I want to help to people I don't want anybody to go through what my father went through like seeing your own parents ruthlessly killed before your eyes no I won't let that happen thats my main goal second I want create a legacy that's separate from my father and the rest of both of my families something that can inspire and that people can look up to like my father and grandfather something that they can be proud of and not just them but the rest of my family as well" Weiss said.

Oobleck was caught off guard he didn't really expect that answer for Weiss not in the slightest he completely surpassed his expectations. He then smiled at Weiss.

"I see" Oobleck said as he jumped down from the spot he was at and walked away and Batman heard their conversation as well and he had a genuine smile on his face.

**"Weiss you've already made me proud and I'm greatful that I have a wonderful daughter such as yourself"** this wasn't Batman thinking that this was Bruce Wayne Weiss father that was thinking this.

Later on Blake flipped back as a bunch of Grimm birds were in the air and she shot them down with her guns.

"And what about you Blake you seemed like you carried yourself with a sense of purpose" Oobleck said and Batman would agree because he and Blake are similar that way in that regard as he heard their conversation.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing inequality corruption someone has to stop it" Blake said.

Respectable goals Batman thought Blake reminds a lot of himself she wants stop people like the White Fang and others from corrupting and putting out so much hate in the world so that everyone can be safe and live freely no doubt she faced a lot of discrimation since childhood but the question is how is she going to achieve her goals.

"Very well how" Oobleck asked.

"I uh" Blake said as she had no idea how to answer his question.

"Hmm" Oobleck said .

Ruby was playing with Zwei who had a chicken on her weapon and he tried to get it when Ruby saw him and Batman she quickly put up her weapon.

"Sorry uhh are we ready to keep going" Ruby asked.

"No I believe that will have to do for today I believe its going to be dark soon" Oobleck said as he threw the bag at Yang.

"Yang,Blake set up camp in that building oh and please make sure that their are no more of those creatures" Oobleck said as he turned to them.

"Weiss Ruby Batman and I are going to secure the premiter come you three" Oobleck said as Ruby Weiss and Batman had left leaving Blake and Yang to set up camp.

It wasn't long until the group turned to a corner and Weiss Batman and Ruby were shocked to see what they saw "woah" Ruby said.

"What is that it looks awesome" Ruby said

"That my friends is a Grimm" Oobleck said.

"I never seen so many in a pack that huge and big" Weiss said.

"Lets kill it" Ruby said causing Weiss to shake her head at her leader reckless nature.

**"You will just be wasting your time" **Batman said.

"Exactly Ruby you will just be wasting your bullets" Weiss said.

"They're right I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm that size" Oobleck said.

"But what if it attacks us?" Ruby ask

"I was wondering the same thing as well doctor?" Weiss asked as well.

"Fret not girls those goliaths aren't concerned with us" Oobleck said.

"Ruby Weiss not every Grimm is mindless or rather not every Grimm is still mindless you see the Grimm you see before you are so powerful so superior to the Grimm you fought before that they've undoubtedly lived for hundreds of years and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders they done one important thing they've learned, they've learned of they would attack our borders they will likely to die and what we lack in strength we make up for in will" Oobleck said.

"And killing that one human will only bring more" Oobleck said.

"If that's the case then why exactly are they so close to the city?" Weiss asked

"Yeah what are they doing" Ruby asked.

"Waiting" Oobleck said as he started to leave and Ruby and the others followed him

"Doctor Oobleck" Ruby said.

"Hmm" Oobleck said.

"I was wondering"

"Wondering why I been interrgorating your teammates especially Blake and Yang all day" Weiss did wonder why did he asked why did they want to become huntress but she had an idea why.

"Actually I was wondering why did you want to become a huntsman and Batman I kind of wondering why do you do what you do" Ruby asked the two men.

"Look around and tell me what you see you two Weiss" Oobleck said.

"Lots of old buildings empty streets" Ruby said.

"Where are you going with this sir?" Weiss asked.

"I've seen lives that could have been saved as a huntsman its my job to protect the people and although I'm capable with the traditional weaponry I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind as a teacher I am able to take knowledge the most powerful weapon of them all and place it into every student that passes through my classroom" Oobleck said as the four them walked through the waste land area.

"I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could've have been saved but I also see an opportunity an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tradegy and therefore become stronger I am a huntsman Ruby Weiss Batman because there is nothing in this world I would rather be" Oobleck said as he left the area.

"**As for my answer lets just say that I'm trying to prevent people from going through what I gone through" **Batman said as he walked away from the area as well.

"I can't believe we haven't found anything" Yang said as she and Blake were sitting by the fire place

"We've always been fortunate to be in the right place at the right time I guess we can't always have luck on our side" Blake said.

Yang "man I don't know"

"You mean about what Oobleck asked" Blake asked as Yang nodded.

"I don't know either Yang I know what I want to do but I figure I take it one step at a time" Blake said.

"Well it doesn't matter at least we know why we are here right Blake" Yang said but Blake didn't answer.

"Ah wonderful a textbook campfire' Oobleck said as he appeared next to the group.

"Fire so warm" Ruby said as she got near the fire.

"Very good eat your dinner and hurry to bed we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode any volunteers for first watch" Oobleck asked.

"Yo" Ruby said

**"No I'll do it you get some sleep" **Batman said as he and Oobleck left.

"Hey did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to become a huntress what did you tell him" Yang asked her sister.

"No he didn't wired huh oh well good night guys" Ruby said as she went up to her sleeping place and laid down while the others did the same expect Batman who kept watched.

Zwei then went up to Ruby who pat him on the head "don't worry things will get better tomorrow" Ruby said as she slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: Well its been awhile since I updated this story sorry about that gotten a bit lazy and I was working on some other stories. Yeah I actually like enjoying this chapter I hope you enjoyed Weiss different mindset compared to canon it just shows how much she has a family that loves and cares about and vice versa. But yeah we got two more chapters I believe and volume two is over and we can begin the real stuff with volume 3. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it means a lot. Anyway don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	15. Mountain Glenn

Chapter 15: Mountain Glenn

It was the middle of the knight at Vale and outside of Beacon Ironwood was just staring out into the city of Vale. Glynda was walking up next to Ironwood.

"Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked Ironwood who turned his head and saw her coming up to him.

"Arm was acting up" Ironwood said as he was holding up his left arm.

"Of course, so logically you got out of bed dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze meanciacly out into the distance" Glynda said as she was finally standing next to Ironwood.

"What's wrong?" Glynda ask as her face soften up in concern for the general of Atlas.

"I've trusted him for years we both have I just..." Ironwood stopped speaking for a second so he could gather his thoughts.

"I can't help but feel like he keeping us in the dark" Ironwood said.

"Don't be ridiculous you know very well we are not the ones in the dark" Glynda said.

"That makes it worse I refuse to believe in a man I trusted for so long would act so passevly" Ironwood said.

"You're a good person James you've always done what you think its best for people even against strong protest its admirable" Glynda said.

"But its high time you stop talking about trust and started showing it" Glynda said as she put her hand on Ironwood shoulder.

"Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack and I think that's something worth referring" Glynda said as she slowly took her hand off Ironwood and she looked out into the distance as well.

Meanwhile back on Mountain Glenn Batman was keeping watch on a top floor so far there only a few Grimm lurking around but nothing out of the ordinary. At the same time team RWBY and Oobleck was currently sleeping.

Yang slowly opened her eyes and she looked at her faunus partner.

"Blake are you awake?" Yang asked her partner.

"Yeah" Blake replied.

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress like what he was trying to say?" Yang said as she turned to her side to face Blake.

"Maybe he was just curious" Blake replied.

"Ya think?" Yang asked.

"No" Blake blunty replied.

Yang sighed as she went back on her back and looked at Weiss direction where she was currently sleeping.

"Weiss are you awake?" Yang asked the Wayne and Schnee heiress.

"Of course I'm awake and you two are talking" Weiss said as he sighed a bit.

"I think he wanted us to try to focus on the task in hand the main reason why we are huntress in the first place" Weiss said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I ment what I said I wanted to create a legacy that's a bit separate from my father and grandfather something that even they would be proud of. My grandfather basically built the Schnee Dust Company from the ground up and my father took it to even greater heights I mean look at how much he done for the world even if our relationship hasn't been the best because of how busy he is with work I just can't help but admire him for how much he done for the world" Weiss said.

"That's true your father has really done a lot for the faunus community he even has so many faunus that work under him and as far as I know no faunus has said a bad thing about your father...I really want to meet him" Blake said.

"Remember Blake he married" Weiss said as Blake blushed a bit and turned away causing Yang to laugh.

"Shut up Yang" Blake said.

"Anyway besides creating my own legacy I wanted to be a huntress to help to people so that they won't go through like my father went through when he was young" Weiss said.

"Your talking about when his parents were murdered by a gunman" Blake softly said as Yang frowned a bit.

"Yeah..father doesn't talk about grandma Martha nor grandpa Thomas that much I think to this day he is still effected by their deaths...I don't want anybody to go through that pain loosing love ones and not being able to fully recover like my father no one reverse desverse that in a way I wish I could help my father ease the pain more but he just always so busy with his job its frustrating its almost frustrating in not being able to see and talk to Winter" Weiss said.

"Well the Vytal festival is coming up you have plenty time to spend time with your old man soon plus I actually kind of want to meet him do you think he will like us" Yang ask.

"I'm sure he will like all of you guys" Weiss said as she smiled a little.

"Helping people is that what you mean Weiss?" Blake asked and Weiss nodded.

Blake sighed "all my life I fought what I thought was right I had a partner named Adam" Blake said.

"He was more of a mentor actually he always assured me what we were doing would make the world a better place but of course his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone, I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as one of the most noble warriors in the world always fighting for good but I never really got past that" Blake said as she turned her head to the side for a bit.

"When I leave the Academy what will i-" Blake stopped herself before speaking again.

"How can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" Yang said trying to cheer her partner up.

You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake" Yang said.

"But I am I do it all the time when you learned I was a faunus I didn't know what to do do I ran when I realized my oldest partner had become a monster I ran even my semblance" Blake said as she stopped as she spoke again.

"I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away" Blake said.

"At least you two have something that drives you I've just kind of gone with the flow you know and that's fine I mean that's who I am but how long I can really do that for I wanna be a huntress not really because I want to be a hero but because I want the adventure I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow brings and that'll be a good thing being a huntress happens to just line up with that" Yang said as she turned to the side.

"I'm not like Ruby she always wanted to be a huntress its like she said ever since she was a kid she always dreamt about being like the hero's in those books helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything in return that's the reason why she likes or admire Batman so much. Even when she couldn't fight she knew that's what she wanted that's why she trained so hard to get what she is today" Yang said.

"Ruby really does have a mind of a child sometimes I envy that" Weiss said.

"Even though she only two years younger then us even but then we are still kids" Blake said.

"Well not anymore I mean look where we are in a middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth not to mention bee are teaming up with Batman again" Yang said.

"Its the life we choose" Blake said.

"Its a job I guess everyone even myself at one point had a romantinzied vision of being a huntress in our heads but at the end of the day its a job to protect the people and whatever we want will have to come second" Weiss said as Batman who overheard everything while keeping watch and Oobleck as well both smiled a bit as Weiss and mainly Blake and Yang figured out what they suppose to do as Huntress.

Later on Zwei woke up witch in turned caused Ruby to wake up as she looked at her dog "Zwei its late go back to bed" Ruby said as she yawned a bit.

Zwei simply ran off "Zwei? Zwei!" Ruby said as she called after the small dog.

She slowly got up and saw that all of her teammates was sleeping "ugh" Ruby said as she grab her weapon and went outside the building.

"Zwei, Zwei where are you Zwei!" Ruby said as she looked around and she saw Zwei using the bathroom.

"Zwei this is a wasteland you literally could have done that anywhere" Ruby said as she grabb Zwei.

"What was that?" somebody said causing Ruby to pick up Zwei and slowly back away and hide.

"What was that?" the voice said as Ruby hid and saw two white fang soldiers.

"I thought I heard a beowolf or something" the soldier said.

"Lets just finish our patrol and head back to base" the other soldier said as they started to leave.

"This place gives me the creeps" the soldier said as they were walking Ruby was quietly following them she almost tripped until she gathered her balance and hid behind a wall.

She then used Zwei as a lookout "did they go in one bark means yes" Ruby said as they heard something closed and Zwei barked.

"This is it" Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll but she saw that her signal was low "ah man..can I use that device to call Batman I doubt that since the signal so low come on we gotta get the others" Ruby said as she and Zwei started walking and once they did the street collapsed causing Ruby to fall but she managed to hang on with Zwei she then threw him back on the main road.

Ruby could feel the street collapsing again "go!" she yelled as Zwei barked as he was concern for its owner.

Ruby fell and landed on top of a ruin building and she stood up and she looked up and she saw ruin buildings everywhere undergroud she then saw a light as she turned around.

"Freeze" a white fang soldier said.

"Where did she come from" the second soldier asked.

Ruby backed up until she almost tripped and realize she had no where else together "your a long way from home little girl" the soldier said Ruby tried to grab her weapon but she gasp in surprised realizing that she didn't have crescent rose with her.

The soldier then grabbed her.

"Hey hands off" Ruby said as she forced the soldier off of her.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she punched the soldier in the stomach but it didnt even effect him she tried punching him again but he blocked it and punched her knocking her down.

"The boss is gonna want to see this" the soldier said as he kicked Ruby knocking her out.

Meanwhile back at the camp Yang was stretching as she took watch for a bit " hey Weiss its your-" Yang said as she looked and saw that Ruby was missing.

"Ruby?" Yang said "hey where Ruby?" Yang said as the other woke up and Batman appeared "what" Oobleck said as Zwei went to Yang.

"Zwei?" Yang said.

"What's going on?" Blake said.

**"We to leave now Ruby may have found something" **Batman said.

"Not only that but she may be in trouble" Oobleck said.

Ruby woke up and she saw that some white fang members were dragging her.

"Hey can you give me a hand in this" a member said as Ruby looked and saw a mech moving something.

"Thank you just put it over there" the member said.

"Hey be careful what you want to do blow us to the moon" another member said as a soldier dropped a white device.

"Sorry sir" another member said.

"Hey boss we found something you might want to see" one of the soldiers that dragged Ruby said.

"Is it good or bad Perry because let me tell ya I have had a day" the "boss's said.

"Uh its a little girl" the soldier said.

Torchwick came out and he looked and saw Ruby "that would be bad" Torchwick said as he threw his cigar down.

Meanwhile the others had found the whole where Ruby had fell through "Ruby scythe" Yang said "oh no" Blake said as the others went around the whole.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked as she and Batman looked at the whole

"Fell!" Oobleck said as he was quickly next to the father daughter duo.

"Down there" Weiss said.

"Oh my" Oobleck said.

"**She must have fell down there"** Batman then gasp as he figured it out.

"So you figured it out as well Batman" Oobleck said.

"Figure out what" Blake asked.

"How could I be so stupid!" Oobleck yelled as he walked around.

"Batman what's wrong what did you two figure out" Yang asked as Oobleck appeared in front of her.

"Mountain Glenn yes an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm previously home to thousands of people working people commuting to the city the main city developed a subway system to the inner city Grimm attacks increased population in danger now desperatly searching for shelter city evaluates into metro channels and what do they find!" Oobleck said as he looked at Zwei and then to Batman.

"The south east quadrant of Vale is know for wild forest and deep caves" Oobleck said.

"Doc what are you saying?" Yang asked.

**"The White Fang have must have been doing their operations underground" **Batman said.

"They been working in caves?" Blake asked.

"No no Mountain Glenn was Vale first serious attempt at expansion it worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defenses and unique transportation the city developed an elaborate subway system to safely carry citizen safety from the new territory into the main kingdom sadly without many natural barriers that Vale had to protect it harried Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start" Oobleck said.

"As the end drew near the citizen of the territory made one last attempt of survival they took up shelter beneath the city in massive caves that they cleared out for the subway and they had cut themselves off from the surface" Oobleck said.

"An underground village?" Yang asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes a safe haven until an explosion opened the mouth to another cavern filled with subterraneran Grimm after that the kingdom official sealed off the tunnels creating the world largest tomb" Oobleck said as Blake and Weiss looked at each other a little bit disturbed that thousand of people died underground because of the Grimm.

"If Ruby is down there" Oobleck said as he pulled out his weapon witch was a coffee like staff gun "we must find her" Oobleck said.

**"Then let's get going" **Batman said in a tone that left little room for argument as he and the others began their mission to rescue Ruby.

**A/N: Hey guys been awhile haha sorry about that anyway Ruby has gotten kidnapped by the White Fang and its up to Batman and the others to save her will they be able to do it well find out in the next chapter only two more chapters until we are finished with vol 2. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	16. No Breaks

Chapter 16: No Breaks

At the underground cavern at Mountain Glenn Ruby was being pushed into the ground by Roman and the well known criminal was really enjoying every minute of knocking Ruby back.

Roman laughed at Ruby struggles against him "wow you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours" Roman said as he leaned on his cane.

Ruby charged at Roman but the their merely side step and hit Ruby knocking her towards the ground again. Roman wiped a tear from his eye

"Oh man ya know Perry I really did need this" Roman said as he laughed while the white fang member gave him a thumbs up.

He then managed to calm down a bit "but seriously how'd ya find this place Red" Roman said as he knelt down towards Ruby and lifted her face with his Cane.

Ruby just growled at Roman and she just got away from him while using her semblance leaving rose petals behind.

"Huh" Roman said as he turned around and he saw that Ruby was running away "woah" Roman said as he flipped his cane to his handle and activate the grappling hook of the cane and fired it at Ruby grabbing her by the back of the neck and started dragging her back.

"I see you've got some tricks on your sleeves let me make this clear we're not through yet" Roman said as he attaches his cane back in place.

He then heard a explosion "oh what the" Roman said as he turned to look at the white fang members.

"Perry if you and the boys can take care of that kind of in a middle of something" Roman said as the white fang member nodded but then another explosion happened.

"What is going on here!" Roman yelled as another explosion happened and White Fang members were being pushed back.

"Run" a white gang member said as some of them were shooting at something and Roman and Ruby saw that it was the rest of team RWBY along with Batman and Oobleck was driving the White Fang back.

Roman growled but Ruby jumped on his head but he threw her off of him but Ruby quickly got back up and ran trying to get back to the others.

"Somebody kill her!" Roman said as he lifted up his crane and opened it up and he shot Ruby along with the white fang members but thanks to Ruby speed she managed to avoid the gun shots.

Roman bent his cane on frustration he then turned to look at a white fang member.

"Attach this car, and spread the world we're starting the train" Roman said as he started to walk away.

"But we're not finished" the white fan member said but Roman turned around and pinned him to the train wall with his cane.

"Do it or your finished" Roman said as he let the white fan member go and left the area.

As Ruby was running she saw a few white fan members in front of her causing her to stop as they pointed their guns at her but Batman who threw a bomb and Yang who used her gauntlets caused a massive explosion knocking them back towards the wall.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as Ruby hugged her.

"Are you ok?' Weiss asked her leader.

"I'm fine I'm fine but listen Torchwick has all sorts of weapons and robots down there" Ruby said.

"What" Blake said as she gave Ruby her weapon back.

"Androids techs they're all loaded up on the train cars" Ruby said.

**"But that shouldn't be possible" **Batman said.

"Indeed all these tunnels should be sealed the tracks lead to a dead end" Oobleck said.

"Get to your places we are leaving now" a white fan member said over a speaker.

The group then saw the train starting and beginning to move.

"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere" Yang said.

"We need backup let me call Jaune" Ruby said as she tried to call the blond hair boy but sadly she couldn't through because she doesn't have any signal.

"I can't get through" Ruby said.

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked as Batman walked forward until he was in front of the group and narrowed his eyes.

**"We are doing the only option we have left we are stopping this train ourselves" **the dark crusader of Atlas said.

As the train were going through the tunnels a white fang member heard a thud sound on top of the roof.

"I think they're on the" he didn't finish his sentence as Oobleck knocked him out with his staff.

Roman was at the front of the train and a door opened revealed another white fang member.

"Boss they made it on the train" the white fang member said causing Roman to loudly sigh in annoyance.

"Then grab some cargo and get them off the train" Roman said as the white fang grunt nodded and left.

"Manic animals every last one of em" Roman said as he forgot about the member that was driving the train.

"Not you though heh your great" Roman said to the driver.

Back with the others who was still on top of the train.

"Hurry everyone we must get to the front and stop this train" Oobleck said.

"Uh Batman, Professor" Weiss said

"Doctor" Oobleck said.

"What is that?" Weiss asked as Batman and Oobleck looked at the device she pointed at.

Batman narrowed his eyes "**that's a bomb but it looks like it hasn't activated yet" **Batman said as team RWBY backed away when he said it was a bomb.

"We got baddies" Ruby pointed as everyone saw white fang grunts coming towards them on top of the train.

"Well I didn't expect them to go" Oobleck started to say as he saw that the bomb was activating.

"Easy on us" Oobleck said as he stood up "time to go" Oobleck said as the others went to jump on the other cart.

"Blake detach the cabbose it will kill us all" Oobleck said.

Blake nodded "on it" she said and jump down between the two carts and right when she was about to the separate the train carts they separated themselves automatically.

"Huh" Blake said "it decoupled itself" Blake said.

"What" Oobleck said.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train" Yang said.

Oobleck and the others then saw the cart explode.

"That's not good" Oobleck said

"Uh neither is this" Ruby said as she found another bomb.

"Another bomb!" Blake yelled.

Batman activated his scanners and he looked and saw every cart had bombs.

"**They all have bombs they must activate maybe by our heat signatures or whenever we land on another cart" **Batman said as Oobleck jumped to another cart and checked that their was another bomb inside.

"Your right!" Oobleck said as the bomb activated and everyone else jump towards another cart.

"This doesn't make sense" Yang said as she and everyone else turned around and they saw that the white fang grunts were getting closer.

"Get the humans!" a female white fan member said.

Batman took something from his utility belt and he pressed a button and soon he had a long black staff he swung it around while and got into position and team RWBY readied their weapons and position themselves right next to the dark knight of Atlas.

A white fan member attacked Yang first but she kicked him upwards leaving him in the air and she winked at him before punching him straight down inside the train cart..

Blake and Batman didn't hesitate as they went towards some White Fang members and hit and slash a couple of them with their staff and them off the two of them sense a white fang member attacking them from behind and they both turned around and deliver a swift kick to the grunt witch resulted on knocking him off the cart.

Weiss charged ahead cteating ice glaciers knocking the white fang grunts back and she quickly disarmed their weapons by using her myrtnraster after she did that Weiss looked at Ruby.

Ruby grinned and with Cresect Rose she shot and propelled herself along with her semblance with one swing she knocked out the rest of the white fang members.

Oobleck and looked and saw the cart they were on exploded creating a hole and a bunch of Grimm came out of the hole and they were running after the train.

"Oh dear" Oobleck said.

"He leading Grimm into the city!" Oobleck said.

"What!" Weiss yelled.

"Its the cars they deatch and explode creating opening for the Grimm" Oobleck said.

"That's insane!" Blake yelled.

"But clever I didn't think he would use the Grimm against us" Batman thought as he gritted his teeth a little bit.

Another cart was detached "we have to hurry Batman and the rest of you three you guys go below and try to stop those bombs" Oobleck said as he ran.

"What about us" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train" Oobleck said.

"Yeah I know Batman said that earlier" Ruby said.

The group continue to run across the train and a couple of white fang members went into mechs and one jumped on top and ran towards the top at the moment Batman Blake Weiss and Yang went below while at the same time Ruby Oobleck and Zwei went ahead towards the mech.

"Up ahead" Oobleck said as the mech was running towards the three of them.

"We've got a problem" Oobleck said as they were facing the mech and he drunk his then grinned as lit a flame on his staff and Zwei barked.

Oobleck then set Zwei on fire and he hit the flaming dog as it rolled into a ball and completely destroyed the mech.

Zwei barked as he saw another mech and while it prepared to fire Oobleck destroyed by shooting a bunch of fireballs at it destroying.

Meanwhile Blake Weiss Batman and Yang landed inside one of the carts.

"**Are you three ready?" **Batman asked Blake Yang and Weiss.

"Yeah I mean this is what we trained for" Yang said.

"Here this should help you" Weiss said as she gave Blake some dust and the four of them ran and they encountered Neo.

"You three go ahead this one mine" Yang said.

**"Are you sure about this she has some type of illusion semblance and she strong I can tell" **Batman said.

"Bats we don't have time to waste you three need to go now besides I got this" Yang said as Batman nodded and he Weiss and Blake went on ahead and when Neo was about to attack them Yang shot at her causing Neo to flip back.

Yang then walked up to Neo and sized her up and Neo despite being half Yang size didn't look afraid at all in fact she just smirked at Yang.

Yang gritted her teeth as she tried to punch Neo who just grinned as she knocked Yang her umbrella.

Yang looked at Neo who opened her umbrella while giving out a smirk Yang didn't take offense to that as she went up and attacked Neo multiple times with her first and feet but Neo effortsely kept dodging her attacks. Neo then kicked Yang down to the ground and Yang looked up at Neo.

Neo did flip and tried to kick Yang to where she was but Yang managed to dodge the attack she got up quickly and went to punch Neo but Neo blocked the attack with her umbrella and she grabbed Yangs arm and kicked her in the face causing Yang to stagger a bit before Neo kicked her in the stomach knocking her on the ground again.

Neo then flipped around as Yang stood back up and turned and she used shot dust from her gauntlets but Neo blocked with her umbrella and she closed it as she hit Yang knocking her back before opening it again and every time Yang fired some rounds Neo kept blocking them she then held her umbrella to Yang face.

Yang instantly fired another round causing Neo to flip back and she sat on s box while holing her umbrella and she blink and smiled at Yang.

Blake Weiss and Batman and they saw a large white fang member with a chainsaw and the three looked at each other.

"You two go on ahead" Weiss said "got it" Blake said.

**"Understood" **Batman said he knew that his daughter could handle herself so he didn't worry too much besides like Yang said they didn't have time to waste they need to deactivate the bombs.

The white fang member turned on his chainsaw and Batman Weiss and she nodded and she ran ahead and the white fan grunt swung his chainsaw and Weiss ducked and flip back while Batman swung his staff knocking the grunt back and giving his daughter an opening to attack while he and Blake ran.

Taking the advantage of the opening her father created for her Weiss hit the grunt with her rapier before flipping back and continuing the assault striking the white fang member who managed to block her strikes with the chainsaws but Weiss with her speed managed to strike and knocked the grunt down on the ground.

Weiss smiled at her handy work and so did Blake and Batman as they went on ahead.

"That's my girl" Batman thought as he and Blake went ahead.

The grunt stood back up and laughed "I never thought I get to kill a Schnee who also the daughter of Bruce Wayne" the grunt said as Weiss didn't say anything and pointed Myrnaster at him.

Batman and Blake stopped and narrowed their eyes as they saw Roman "hello kitty cat Bats ya miss me you know we outta stop meeting like this people are gonna talk" Roman said as he swung his cane.

Batman charged at Roman with Blake running behind him and once he got a close distance Roman shot him but Batman turned invisible and dodged the blast. Blake with a couple of stikes knocked Roman into the and Batman who was still invisble struck Roman a couple of times and with one last strike with his staff Roman had hit the ground hard and Batman landed beside Blake and turned visible.

Roman got up and fired two rounds but Blake created a shadow made of stone while Batman turned invisible and dodged the blast while the copy took the other.

Blake went up and jumped over the clone and attacked Roman from above but the thief did a quick swipe at Blake but she dodged it by creating another clone she and Roman clashed a few times with their weapons and with Roman attacking. Blake created a ice clone causing him to get stuck on the ice.

Batman then turned visible and he ran at Roman and gave him a roundhouse kick sending the their flying and he hit the door and landed on the ground.

Roman lost his cane and tried to get up but Batman and Blake stopped him by putting both of their feet on his chest pinning him towards the ground and pointed their sword and staff at him.

"Heh heh come on now is this really necessary and you kitty cat why are we fighting I saw you at the rally we're on the same side and you known it" Roman said that earned his head being bounced back on the ground by Batman with his staff.

**"Its time for you start talking Torchwick before you go behind bars"** Batman said.

Back to Weiss fight the white fang grunt charged at her and Weiss did a circular motion with her sword and once the grunt attacked with his chainsaw a blue like barrier appeared and blocked the attack Weiss then knocked the grunt back on the ground but he quickly got back up and attacked Weiss again but she blocked the attacked while pinning the chainsaw down and knocked the grunt back with her sword.

She then flipped through the air and kicked the grunt knocking him back once again but he quickly regained his balance and swung his chainsaw at Weiss but the heiress managed to duck under the attack and with multiple strike kocked the grunt back onto the ground.

She rolled over him to get some distance but the grunt got up and continued his assault but Weiss kept dodging and blocking his attacks he then did a kick causing Weiss to jump up to dodge the attack she then used the roof of the train car like spring board to jump down and attack the grunt but he dodged the attack. That didn't stop Weiss as she swung her rapier at the grunt but he managed to block the attack he tried to attack again but Weiss flip through the air creating some distance before striking the grunt sending him back a couple of feet.

Weiss then got into stance and he held her stance and created a time glyph beneath and once it disappeared she charged at the grunt and she created a bunch of glyphs around then jump using the glyps like spring boards and with her enhanced speed she kept slashing through the grunt multiple times and while she was in the air she used a glyph to land on the ground.

She then jumped into the air as the grunt got up "come 're princess" the grunt as he grabbed Weiss by the face and slammed her down on the ground hard creating a crater he then threw Weiss and when he did he swung his chainsaw at her while she was in midair.

Back to Yang and Neo battle Yang was walking to Neo and Neo still had that smug look on her face and when Yang got close enough she punched Neo but Neo did a handstance twirled a bit kicking Yang back she then flip forward and kicked Yang back.

But Yang got back on the offensive and she fired a blast at Neo but the girl only managed to block the blast with her umbrella but Yang punched the umbrella pushing Neo back a bit. The two traded blows for a bit but Neo was actually blocking most of Yang atracks. Neo tried to kick Yang but the blond managed to grab her leg and threw her back but Neo managed to flip back and gain her distance.

But Neo charged and she got on Yang shoulder and with amazing agiltly she managed to grab Yang arm and flung her into the air causing the girl to hit the roof and falling towards the hard and Neo only smiled as she went towards Yang.

"Haha man you really are as brutal as they say Bats" Roman said as Batman hit Roman hard on the throat causing him to cough a bit.

"**Don't make this harder on yourself tell us how to deactivate the bombs**" Batman said.

"Like I'm going to tell you and has for you kitty cat do you think you really think a little bow going to make people forget what you are what you did what've you done' Roman said as she and Batman looked and sa2 Weiss bring pushed back.

"So what's it going to be Blake" Roman said.

**"Knock him out" **Batman said as he quickly went to Weiss and for a moment it looked like Batman looked angry for a moment and he charged at the grunt while Blake knocked Roman and went to Weiss. The grunt had swung his chainsaw at Batman who side step and gave the grunt a sending him to the air a bit before Batmat kicked him towards the hard metal wall.

But the grunt didn't have time to recover as Batman pinned him to the wall and brutally punched him multiple times much to the shock of Blake Batman punched him many times his masked had broke Batman stopped when he realized he was unconscious. He looked back at Blake who was still holding Weiss.

"**Lets go" ** Batman simply said as he was leaving the area.

"R-right" Blake said a bit disturbed from she just witness non the less she grabbed Weiss and followed Batman.

Black to Yang Neo took out a knight from her umbrella while Yang was currently unconscious and right when she was about to finish her off a woman appeared from the portal and it looked like she was wearing some sort Grimm mask she quickly charged at Neo and swung her sword causing Neo to barely dodge the attack.

She drew her sword back into her sheath and she looked at Yang before turning her attention back to Neo and she drew her sword again but not before gathering some dust. Neo saw how dangerous this woman was and she had a look of fear on her face so Neo had quickly retreated not wanting to face this woman.

The woman looked at Yang for a bit but at the same time she did a sword slash creating a portal she then drew her sword back in its sheath and was walking towards the portal. But Yang slowly got got up trying to regain conciousness but just for a moment she saw the woman that saved her life leave the area but not pondering for too long Yang left the area as she tried to regroup with everyone else.

Meanwhile on top of the train Ruby and Oobleck was busy dealing with a mech and the mech turned and attack Oobleck who dodged the attack while leaving a trail of fire behind him as he was right beside Ruby. But with his amazing speed he appeared on the mech and shot it with his staff before flipping off of the mech and went to the other side.

Ruby swirled crescent rose around while Oobleck aim at the mech and together on each side they shot a fireball and gun at the mecha causing an explosion and the mecha had fallen off the train.

"Ruby you go on ahead" Oobleck said.

"But" Ruby started to say.

"Don't worry Ruby its time I teach them a lesson" Oobleck said as he went after another mech.

Ruby was about to go on ahead but she saw Zwei wasn't moving and she knew that Zwei didn't want to leave him behind because he gotten attached to the doctor.

"Go" Ruby told her pet and Zwei had barked happily as he went with Oobleck and Ruby went on ahead and that's when Yang Blake Weiss and Batman join her at the top of the train and they saw the train was heading towards a door.

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

Ruby and Weiss looked each other and smirked and Weiss quickly put her rapier towards the ground and created a ice barrier around everyone else and not long after a large explosion sending team RWBY and Batman to the top of the city and alarms was going off and people was staring at them that's when the Grimm came from underground and started attacking people but Ruby had a determined look on her face and she knew what they had to do protect the people and get rid of these Grimm.

**A/N: Well this pretty bad Grimm are attacking the city not good at all can Batman and Team RWBY take care of these Grimm before they kill anymore people well find out in the next chapter of my father witch will be covering the volume 2 don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	17. Breach

Chapter 17: Breach

At night back at Beacon in team JNPR room Juane was currently sleeping until he got a phone call "hm waffles" Juane said as he was mumbling in his sleep.

"Wha" Jaune said as he heard his scroll ring he picked it up and he saw that it was Ruby who was calling him once he saw who it was he answered it.

"Hello" Jaune answered but once he answered all he heard was a bunch of noise and then the called ended "Ruby?" Jaune said as he was clearly worried about his friend.

Later on early in the morning team JNPR were about to head out on their own mission but Jayne was clearly worried about Ruby and the rest of her team.

"I'm sure they're fine" Phyrra said to Juane assuring that team RWBY was alright after he told his team about the call.

"You think?" Jaune asked.

"Probably a butt dial!" Nora said.

"Team RWBY has always performed expectionally on the field" Ren said assuring they could handle themselves on their mission.

"We should be focusing on our own mission" he continued saying.

"We're gonna be deputies!" Nora yelled excitingly.

"I just got this feeling..I,I don't know" Jaune said still worried about team RWBY.

"Jaune' Phyrra said they both looked and they saw that it was smoke coming from the town and the alarms sounded.

"We're changing our mission everyone onboard" Jaune said as he and his team went on the air ship but before Ren got onboard Juane stopped him for a second.

"Ren we'll make it out to that village another time" Jaune said as Ren nodded in understanding and went on the airship.

"Take us into the city" Jaune said to the pilot as the airship flew and took off into the city.

"You don't think?" Emerald said as her Cinder and Mercury were watching the airship fly off into the city.

"Sure looks like it" Mercury said.

"That's still days away" Emerald said.

"So? what do we do?" Mercury asked Cinder.

Cinder narrowed her eyes as she was thinking about what she wanted to do.

Meanwhile in the city Batman and Team RWBY who had their weapons out were staring down at countless Grimm while Batman had remain calm team RWBY was a bit nervous however they didn't back down one bit. A black king Taiju let out a roar as the Grimm went and attacked the group.

Batman didn't waste any time as he threw a couple of round like balls at the Grimm feet and beeping sounds were made and not long after multiple explosions engulfed an entire area of Grimm.

Ruby at the same time jumped in the air stuck Crescnt Rose into the ground and once she saw the Grimm coming she smirked and swung around her large scythe kicking multiple Grimm and knocking them back.

Yang then ran and jumped on Grimm and used it as a platform to jump in the air backwards as she used her shot gauntlets to shoot at the Grimm knocking them down to the ground however she didn't expect to run into three Nevermores and the Grimm knocked her out of the air causing Yang to slam into the ground hard creating a crater.

Blake at the time was dodged a swipe from a Beowolf and slashed it at the neck she then stabbed it on the throat and quickly used her gun to strike down more Grimm. Weiss slashed two more Beowolves before she stabbed one she then created a glyph and created a air slash and struck down multiple Grimm.

Batman who was invisible had struck down multiple Grimm undetected by using his sword. Yang then flip a car in the air and punched it sending the car flying at multiple Grimm and struck them down with was striking down some Grimm as well she then looked at a king Taiju who was approaching her she then backed away but smile as she saw Nora flying through the air with her hammer she then shot forward and struck the snake like Grimm with her hammer and jumped back as went down towards the ground.

It didn't take long for the rest of team JNPR to join her.

"Lets move" Phyrra said she Nora and Ren quickly moved to attack the Grimm while Juane sighed as he ran after his teammates to take down some Grimm.

Nora send a creeper into the air with her hammer while Ren kicked one Grimm down shot another one back and slashed a Beowolf a few times sending it back.

"Ok who first" Jaune said as he looked behind him and saw a giant Ursai.

"Ok your first huh haha ok that's fine" Jaune said as he backed away as he was clearly scared out of his mind.

Phyrra was striking down multiple Grimm with her spear and she quickly stabbed one in the throat killing it. She then looked and saw Juane backing away from the Ursai.

"Totally fine done this before done this before" Jaune said he then sighed a bit as he struck down the Ursai with multiple sword slashes and after a moment the Ursai fell down died because of the attacks. Phyyra smiled proud of Jaune progress compared when they first started at Beacon and Sun and Neptune saw the dead Ursai.

"Nobody move junior detectives" Sun as he was holding up a badge.

"We have badges so you know it official" Neptune said as he held up his own badge.

They then did a fist bump and looked up in the air and saw a giant military airship and smaller airships and Sun and Neptune were shocked to say the least and team RWBY looked on the air and saw the airships as well.

**"Took them long enough" ** Batman simply said as he turned visible again.

A Ursai was about to attack Ruby but a plane struck it down with its bullets and Ruby gave a mini salute in thanks to the plane for saving her. It wasn't long until the back of the planes opned which showed hundreds of soldiers and they jumped from the landed on the ground and once they did they struck down every Grimm in sight with their guns.

Emerald Mercury and Cinder were seeing the display and Cinder moved her head to the side ordering Mercury and Emerald to take down those wasted little time and ran and kicked a Beowolf down with a kicked while Emerald took out twin guns as she was walking towards a number of Grimm.

She then shot down most of the Grimm with her guns but once she couldn't strike down a Ursai with multiple armor she flip back twice from its strikes and quickly ran and struck it multiple time with her then swung her kusarigama at the Ursai multiple times and she jumped into the air and swung and struck down the Ursai multiple times with her weapons before jumping down and the Ursai was defeated.

Meanwhile a giant mech came from the ground and Zwei who was in the air went and head butted a Grimm towards the airship came and team CFVY along with professor port was in the airship but team CFVY jumped out of the airship and landed on the ground and all went ahead expect for Yatsuhashi who was surrounded by a few Beowolves and he took his sword out from behind his back.

Once the three Beowolves started to attack him he struck his sword towards the ground shattering the ground and making a shockwave sending the Beowolves back and at the same time Fox and Velvet were striking them down with their attacks but they weren't done as more Grimm started to surround the two of them.

Fox then went into the air and jumped at a Ursai kicking it and sending it into the air and once when the Ursai was about to land Fox struck it multiple times with his claw arm like weapons he then sent in the air again and he punched the Ursai again inflated it before knocking it back towards other Grimm.

Once it landed it inflated and blew up and its spike took down the Grimm that was in the area of the dead Ursai. Coco knock some spikes with her bag.

"Nice hussle fox" Coco said to her teammate as she patted him on the butt "good job" she said as fox jumped back.

She then was walking up to a giant beowolf and pulled down her glasses and looked at it.

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store" Coco said as he pulled her glasses up and spat on the ground.

"Prepare to die" Coco said as the Beowolf took a swipe at her but she deflected it with her purse and she kicked the Grimm in the groin knocking it down on the ground she then stared at the Beowolf for a minute before striking it on the head with her purse putting it down for good.

Coco saw more Grimm coming at her but she simply knocked them back with her purse and kicked the last Beowolf back. Coco then jumped back as she saw a death stalker attacked her with its tail as Velvet ran next to her leader and it looked like she was about to bring something out of her bag but Coco stopped her.

"Hey come on you spent all semester building that up don't waste it here" Coco said stopping Velvet.

She then walked up and her purse turned into a giant gauntlet gun and she effortsely shot down the death stalker and other Grimm that was in her area of fire as well. Once she was finished team CFVY went ahead to find any more Grimm they could find and kill.

Meanwhile Zwei had found Oobleck who came out of the mech and he found professor port and the two of them nodded each other and they looked and saw countless Beowolves coming at them Oobleck tool out his staff and Port his gun and both sent out a few fireballs and a wind like blast and they knocked the Grimm back.

Glynda was walking wand in hand and a few Beowolves started to attack her but she effortsely pushed them back with her telekinesis and with her wand she effotslely restored the road and her building with it as well.

A few minutes later it wasn't long until the Grimm was cleared out and everyone gathered.

"Oh I can't believe you caught me you've really taught me the error of my ways" Roman said as he was being dragged away.

"Hey hey hey watch the hat" Roman said.

Everyone was mostly happy that everything was over even Batman who was currently watching how things unfold once everything was under control the dark knight of Atlas disappeared from the area he felt like he was no longer needed.

Later on team RWBY was stitting on a ledge.

"Well we did it" Yang said.

"We did it" Blake said.

"If we don't get extra credit for that I'm going to be seriously disappointed" Weiss said.

"Weiss a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery I wouldn't count on it" Yang said.

"Plus I mean we didn't really slove everything a lot of people were hurt we don't even know why they did this or who that mystery girl was" Ruby said.

"Well not every story has a neat and tidy ending" Weiss said.

"We might not have all the answers but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars and I think that's something we should be proud of" Blake said.

"Yeah and if anyone tries something like this again we'll be there to stop them and we can call Batman if we need to" Ruby said as Yang yawned and laid on the ground.

"Yay teamwork camaraderie good guys go team good job" Yang said.

"So what now" Yang continued saying.

"I'd suggest we start training for the tournament ...but I've think we've got that covered at this point" Weiss said.

"So then" Blake said.

"Uh time for bed" Ruby suggested said.

"Oh please yes" Weiss said

"Absoultely" Blake said.

"I'm going to sleep forever" Yang said as the four of them head back to their dorms but Blake almost forgot something.

"Hey Weiss can you hold on for a second their something I want to talk to you about" Blake said to her teammate which caused Weiss Ruby and Yang to give Blake a confuse look.

"Um sure you two go ahead Blake and I will catch you to you soon" Weiss said.

"Alright lets go sis" Yang said as she was leaving with Ruby and Zwei.

"What is it Blake not to sound Rude but can you make it fast I'm pretty worn out due to what happened these past few days" Weiss said to her teammate.

"Its about Batman" Blake said.

"What about him?" Weiss asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Do you remember when that white fang guy with the chain saw knocked you out" Blake said.

"Yes of course I do what's your point" Weiss said.

"Well Batman when he really saw you he got really angry and he brutally beat up the guy that's not something I ever seen out of him before" Blake said.

"Really hmm..I'm sure its nothing Blake Batman was probably worried about my safety that's all he probably could have gotten angry if any one of us gotten hurt" Weiss said as Blake sighed.

"Yeah I guess you have a point" Blake said.

"Of course I do now come on our bed is calling for us" Weiss said as she left the area with Blake following her but her thoughts do turn to Batman and what the dark knight of Atlas was up to.

Meanwhile Ozpin was on his office talking to the council.

"Ozpin Ozpin!" The council said calling out to Ozpin who turned his chair to face them.

"Yes counciler" Ozpin said.

"You've left us with no choice" one member said.

"The Vytal festival cannot be broadcast let alone held if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens" the counciler said.

"Therefore we reached out together with Atlas council and decided the best option is to appoint general Ironwood as head of security for the event" the councilman said.

"Thank you councilman our kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to make sure this event runs smoothly and safety as posdible" Ironwood said.

"And we thank you general" the councilman said.

"Will that be all" Ozpin said

"For now but after this festival comes to a close we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy general Ironwood reports these last few weeks has left us somewhat concerned I'm sure you understand" the council said as their screen disappeared leaving only Ironwood.

"This is the right move Ozpin I promise I will keep our people safe you have to trust me" Ironwood said as he ended the call and Ozpin stared out the window.

"You brought this on yourself" Ironwood said as he started to walk away from where he was at.

Meanwhile back to Ozpin he was still looking at the window.

"Thank you protecting the citizens Batman" Ozpin said as Batman turned visible.

Batman simply nodded **"Torchwick is behind bars however whoever he working for most likely that woman I encountered is still out there" **Batman said.

"Yes I'm aware however there really nothing we can do for now all we can do now in interrogate Torchwick and see if he can come up with some information" Ozpin said.

**'Ironwood would most likely have him for as long as the council see fit we will get him to talk but for now I'm needed back at Atlas**" Batman said.

"I understand so I assume you will be around for the tournament" Ozpin said.

"**Perhaps keep me up to date if Torchwhick decided to talk" **Batman said as he turned around and turned invisible as the elevator door opened and he left Ozpin office.

A couple minutes later it want long until Batman was on his jet he was currently flying back to Atlas and he contacted Alfred.

**"Alfred" **Batman said.

"Ah master Bruce how did everything go sir?" Alfred asked Batman.

**"Torchwick is caught he under Ironwoods care there still isn't enough answers on who he working for or that woman but hopefully we can get some answers out of him" **Batman said.

"That's very good sir I assume you are heading back home Master Whitley and Madam Willow would be most certainly be happy of your return but if I may ask how is Madam Weiss ?" Alfred said he looked after all three siblings and was involved in their life Alfred was like a grandfather to them so he couldn't help but be worried about them.

"**She fine Alfred she in good hands..she has amazing friends and great teammates especially her partner" **Batman said.

"Ah yes Rose she does sound energetic based on the letters we revive receive from " Alfred chuckled.

"In any case I'm glad that things have mostly worked out for you master Bruce I will alert and Master Whitley of your return in the meantime sir stay safe" Alfred said.

**"Thank you Alfred and I will ill see you when I return as well" **Batman said as he ended the call with Alfred.

Batman knew though even though Torchwhick was caught their true enemies are still out there they may have won the battle but he has a feeling the war will truly begin soon but he will worry about that another time right now he just wants to return home and greet his wife and son and maybe spend some nice and quality time with Willow as well. Batman sped up his plane as he was making his way to Atlas.

**A/N: That's it finally done with volume two next time we go to Volume 3 and that is when shit goes down and lets just say due to Batman some stuff in volume 3 will change what are they you ask well you will have to find out yourself haha. Well that's about it thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	18. Surprise

Chapter 18: Surprise

Bruce slowly opened his eyes and he was looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom he then turned around and he looked and saw that Willow was currently snuggling up against him and both of them were currently naked at the moment not to mention Willow had her hair down..

Bruce smiled at his wife last night both of them were in the mood and one thing lead to another it lead to the position they were in right now. Not that Bruce was complaining his wife is still very beautiful and he would spend every moment whenever he has the time not only that she really did help him when he going through some rough times in his life and he was greatful for his wife to stick by his side.

Bruce didn't plan to get married or have any kids but even he the most powerful and influential man in all of Remnant can get caught off guard by the curve ball of life. But its not like he regretted getting married or having kids because he wouldn't trade Willow or their children for anything. He then looked at the clock on the dresser and he noticed it was about six am. If was time to get up anyway due to what he Willow and Whitley were planning to do.

He separated himself from Willow and causing her stir and open her eyes she looked and saw that Bruce was got up from the bed.

"Bruce your up already?" Willow asked her husband as she slowly got up from the bed.

Bruce turned to look at his living loving wife "sorry Willow I just wanted to start getting dress soon that way we can head out to Vale a little bit early" he said.

"Oh that's right we are going to Vale early today the day before the tournament to surprise Weiss she going to be so happy to see us" Willow said with a smile.

"Either that or she going to be surprised" Bruce jokingly said.

"That's fair but overall I think she going to be glad that we are going to be their to support her this tournament is very important to her after all" Willow said.

Bruce nodded agreement "I agree even so I have full confidence that Weiss and her team can win the whole tournament" Bruce said.

"You seem confident in them dear even though you never seen them in action before" Willow noted.

Oh the irony in that statement sometimes it was funny unknown to his wife Brice knew exactly what team RWBY can do.

"Lets just say I feel that Weiss and her team are going to be just fine sweetie now would you mind picking out a suit for me while I take a shower or perhaps you like to join me" Bruce said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

Willow rolled her eyes but she smirked back at her husband.

"I rather not we don't want to waste time after all plus I'm still a bit sore from last night" she said causing Bruce to chuckle a bit

Bruce then wasted little time and he went inside the bathroom they had in their bedroom and once he was inside he grabbed a wash cloth turned on the shower and got in the shower. While Bruce was in the shower Willow got up from the bed and she went into their closet and looked at the clothes she and Bruce were going to wear the great thing was that they have already packed so they just needed to get their bags and go since the tournament last a couple of days.

But for now Willow had chosen a suit for her husband she chose a dark blue suit and he also gotten her outfit as well. After a couple of minutes it wasn't long until the shower was turned off and Bruce opened the door and he was only wearing a towel.

"Decided to go with the blue suit" Bruce said to Willow as he saw her with the suit.

"Yeah I thought why not we match today since most of the time you wear black" Willow said.

"That's fair enough why don't you go ahead and take your shower I'll get dressed and in be in my office and I'll see if Whitley is ready" Bruce said.

"Alright dear I'll see you in a bit" Willow said as she went up and gave her husband a quick kiss once she did she set her outfit to the side and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Once Willow was on the shower Bruce wasted little time and he has put on his blue suit once he did he left his room and went straight towards his office since their was something he needed to do.

Once his way to his office he ran into Alfred.

"Ah Master Bruce good morning sir may I ask where your heading?" Alfred asked Bruce.

"I'm just heading straight towards the office keep an eye on things until I come out" Bruce said.

Alfred understood what Bruce ment and simply nodded "of course sir" Alfred said after that Bruce made his way into his office once he did he pushed a button at the bottom of his desk and the large book case behind his desk opened up leading towards the underground tunnel once he did he went inside the tunnel and walked down some stairs and once he did the lights were turned on he looked to the side and he saw the different Bat suits in cases including his original one.

He opened the glass case towards his original one and pulled it out and once he did he took off his suit and set it aside and once he did he put on his usual bat suit and then he put on his blue suit back on. Bruce put on the bat suit in case something happens at the tournament anything could go wrong so he must be ready at any times plus it was a good thing he had a button that can pull his cape up or that would have been a problem. He then grabbed a big suitcase for the batsuit.

Once he was finished Bruce then went back into his office and the bookcase went back onto its usual spot. Once Bruce left his office with the suitcase in hand he saw Alfred who was by his door.

"Are you finished getting dressed sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes Alfred make sure this suitcase gets to the plane I need it to contain my suit" Bruce said.

"Of course sir but are you sure its necessary to wear your suit during the tournament giving how security is going to be" Alfred said.

"I can't get to relax Alfred plus their a chance I might have to talk to Torcwhick and there could be an attack at anytime" Batman said.

"I understand sir I will get this onto the plane unseen" Alfred said as he grabbed the suitcase and left the area.

Bruce then made his way towards Whitley room and he knocked on the door.

"Yes" Whitley called out.

"Its me son are you ready to go" Bruce called out to his son.

"Yes father I'm pretty much ready hold on" Whitley said.

After about a minute or two it wasn't long until Whitley had came out of the room and he was dragging a suitcase along and Bruce looked at his was wearing his usual blue vest and white dress shirt and black tie. But Bruce noticed something different about his son that he noticed for sometime.

Whitley who is usually bit short in fact he was just as tall as Weiss but now he grew a few inches if Bruce has to guess Whitley was about five foot five now and not only that and while his hair was comb neatly he could tell his hair was getting a bit longer as well. Bruce realized just like Weiss Whitley was growing up as well.

"Father is something the matter your spacing out for some reason" Whitley said.

"Its nothing Whitley it looks like your packed and ready to go" Bruce noted.

"Of course I didn't want to waste anytime since we were heading to Vale I want to see what its like not to mention I want to see Weiss and maybe Winter as well" Whitley said.

"You really miss your sisters a lot do you son?" Bruce asked..

"I must admit it does get a bit lonely without them I can't but feel I gotten left behind while they are following their own paths in life" Whitley said.

Bruce put a hand on his son "Whitley your sisters love you very much even though they are following their goals and are ahead doesn't mean you won't catch up soon I know you will figure out what else that you want to do besides taking over the company once I retire" Bruce said.

Whitley smiled "thank you father I feel so much better" he said.

"Anytime son now come on lets go and see if your mother is ready" Bruce said after that Bruce and Whitley went towards Bruce and Willow bedroom and as they were walking Bruce couldn't help but look at Whitley. When he wasn't busy from work he taught all three of his children the in and outs of the company and other things and out of all of his children base on intelligence Whitley is probably the smartest one. Whitley did inherited Bruce intelligence and with proper training Whitley could be more foriable then his sisters.

A part of Bruce wants to Whitley everything about him being Batman and training him until one of these days he could maybe take his place. But at the same time he doesn't want his son to get involved in the battles ahead. Bruce wants his son to have a normal life after all he did say he didn't like fighting that much but it seems like he was interested in the tournament. Bruce can't really worried about that now he will deal with Whitley when the time comes.

Once Bruce and Whitley made it towards the front of his and Willow room the door opened up and Willow came out of the room with a few of her bags. She was wearing a blue vest with a white dress shirt underneath and blue pants and heels.

Willow looked and saw Bruce and Whitley "ah you two are already here that's great Bruce you need to go get your bags so we can go" Willow said.

Bruce nodded as he went to get his bags as well and once he did the family of three had made it towards the front where a large plane was sitting at the front and a few servants were outside along with Alfred and Klien.

The servants then gotten their belongings and put them inside of the plane and the family wanted to talk with Alfred and Klein before they leave.

"Klein,Alfred we are leaving you in charge of the house while we are gone" Willow said.

"Of course madam we won't let any thieves break into this house!" Klein said as his eyes turned red while Alfred sighed.

"We will handle things over here please give Madam Weiss our hello and tell her we will be cheering her on in the tournament" Alfred said.

"We will Alfred" Whitley said with a smile on his face.

"Well we should get going we will see you when we get back Alfred Klein" Bruce said after that the Wayne-Schnee family had went inside of the plane and once they did the plane lifted slowly until it was way up in the air and once it was up in the air the plane quickly took off until they were making their way towards Vale.

It was on the plane where the family had gotten some food and they spent their time talking and watching movies together. After about a couple of hours it wasn't long until Bruce Whitley and Willow had made their way towards Vale at the airport. Bruce had called a limo for them to take them to the hotel they were staying in.

It didn't take that long to get the hotel once they got towards the hotel they checked into the hotel and went inside the room where they would be sharing in put their bags inside the room and left as they went outside of the hotel.

"Wow it seems that everyone here is excited for the Vytal festival" Whitley said.

"I agree there is so many things going on all at once" Willow said.

"Well its no surprise the Vytal festival is one of the biggest events in all of Remnant" Bruce said.

"That's true I remember the couple of times where Atlas had hosted the tournament father was always so excited whenever Atlas would host the tournament" Willow said.

"Yeah I remember even though he couldn't be a huntsman he would still admire and apperciate what the huntsman and Huntresses do for us as a society" Bruce said.

"No doubt grandfather would be excited to see Weiss in the tournament if he was still with us but anyway father I'm guessing we will be walking to Beacon?" Whitley asked.

"Yes since we are not that far from Beacon it would be easier for us to just walk over there" Bruce replied.

"But we don't even know where Weiss and her team are staying at" Willow said.

"Don't worry dear when we get to the campus we will ask around come on lets go" Bruce said.

After that Whitley Willow and Bruce had left the hotel and started to make their way towards Beacon and the walk over there wasn't bad at all. A lot of people were busy because of the Vytal festival their wasn't anybody who really went up to them because of who they were so it was a nice change of pace from getting hounded by the media and other people every now and then..

About fifteen minutes later it didn't take that long for Willow Bruce and Whitley to arrive at Beacon

"So this is Beacon its a lot bigger in person then on TV or in the books" Whitley said.

"I agree it different then Atlas Academy I can see just a little bit why the best huntsman and huntress attend this school in particular" Willow said.

Bruce obviously agreed since he had seen some of the teachers in action and they do a really great job in teaching the students on how to be better huntsman and huntress.

."Yeah Beacon sure do look amazing but we should probably ask somebody where the student dorms are and where Weiss is staying at" Bruce said.

Bruce Whitley and Willow walked around campus and they asked some students where the dorm room was and they were nice enough to point out where the dorm rooms were and even where team RWBY was although Bruce had to sign some autographs from the girl students and luckily they didn't notice Willow glaring daggers at them.

After that it wasn't long until Bruce Willow and Whitley had arrived to the front of team RWBY door.

"Well here goes nothing" Bruce said as he knocked on the door a few times.

"Who the hell could that be Weiss Blake could either of you get the door" a voice said which Bruce recongized as Yang's voice.

"I'm kind of reading right now maybe Weiss can get it" a voice which Bruce knew it was Blake said.

"Ugh fine I will get the door" Weiss grumbled Bruce Willow and Whitley had heard footsteps and the door opened revealing Weiss.

"Yes is there" Weiss stopped as she looked and saw that her family was right outside her dorm room she couldn't believe it her jaw dropped and her eyes widen.

"Mother...Father...Whitley" Weiss said shocked to see the three of them there.

"Well I guess she is surprise to see us" Whitley chuckled but once Weiss got over shocked she quickly ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug.

Willow smiled and hugged her daughter "hey sweetie I hope you liked our little surprise" Willow said.

Weiss separated herself from her mother and she took some time to gather herself and she wiped her eyes and she smiled at her family.

"It is certainly a surprise mother but what are you guys doing here?" Weiss asked.

"We actually wanted to surprise you that we came here to cheer you on for the tournament" Willow said.

"Really?" Weiss said as Bruce walked up to his daughter.

"Of course we know how important the tournament is to you and how hard you trained for this moment it would be foolish of us to not come and support you and your team" Bruce said.

"So try not to loose Weiss" Whitley said.

"Please Whitley I won't lose not when mother and father are watching hmm" Weiss said as she looked at her brother.

"Is something wrong?" Whitley asked.

"You gotten taller and your hair gotten a bit longer as well" Weiss said.

"Well I guess I been growing a little but since you been gone Weiss its not surprising" Whitley said as he shrugged a bit.

"Yeah your taller then me now" Weiss thought she has some feelings about her younger brother bring taller then her now but besides that Whitley was the same as he always been.

"Well Weiss are you going to let us inside of your room and introduce us to your friends who standing right at the doorway" Willow said as she pointed at Blake and Yang who hid when Willow spotted them.

"Oh right well come on in you guys" Weiss said as she and the and the rest of her family went inside team RWBY's dorm room.

Once they went inside the room both Willow and Whitley looked around the room "um pardon me but why is your beds tied up like that?" Whitley asked.

"Oh that...well we couldn't fit all if our stuff here so we had to turn our beds into bunk beds so that we can have more room" Weiss said.

"That makes sense this room is smaller then I thought it would be" Willow said.

"But the way they set it up mother I'm surprised none of the beds have been collapsed by now" Whitley said.

"Yeah but we managed to make it work so no harm no foul" Yang said as she smiled.

"Anyway mother father Whitley this is Yang and Blake they are my teammates and friends" Weiss said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you two Weiss had told us a lot of about you" Willow said as she went and shook Blake and Weiss hand.

"Good things I hope" Yang laughed causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"Don't worry dear Weiss said a lot of good things about you your as energetic as she says you are" Willow said.

"Nice to know I made a great impression on you Weiss" Yang said.

"Oh hush Yang" Weiss said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you and its a honor to meet you your work in the faunus community is nothing sort of extrodinary" Blake said as she smiled and shook Bruce's hand.

"Thank you Blake I just do my best to help any people in need weather they are human or faunus at the end of the day we are all just trying to live our lives to the fullest everybody should be treated fairy and race should not play a factor in it" Bruce said causing Blake and everybody else in the room to smile at Bruce words.

"So your Weiss little brother huh its nice to meet you" Yang said.

"Likewise its nice to meet my sister friends and teammates I hope you guys do well in the tournament tomorrow" Whitley said.

"Thanks but we are going to kick butt no sweat" Yang said while Blake simply nodded.

"It seems we have one person missing though" Willow said.

"Yes that's right Weiss where is Ruby I actually wanted to meet your team leader" Bruce said.

"Oh if your looking for Ruby she actually not here she went back to Patch to visit our dad before the tournament but she will be back tomorrow when the tournament starts" Yang said.

"Oh really well I guess we will have to meet her tomorrow" Willow said.

"So Weiss since we are here and why don't we go out to dinner together and catch up your friends can even join us if they want" Willow said.

Yang and Blake looked at each before looking back at the Wayne-Schnee family.

"We appreciate the offer" Blake said.

"But we'll pass you got plenty of time to talk to us during and after the tournament besides you guys haven't seen each other for awhile right you should use this time to catch up" Yang said.

"Ok then I guess its settled Weiss I'm sure you know a place for us to have lunch at" Bruce said to his daughter.

"Of course father you can leave everything to me" Weiss said as she started to leave with the rest of her family following her but before she left she turned to look back at Yang and Blake.

"I'll see you two when I get back" Weiss said to her friends and teammates.

"Yeah see you Weiss you guys have fun" Yang said as she waved while Blake silently nodded.

After that Weiss Bruce Willow and Whitley had left the dorm room and to find a place where they can have lunch at. About a couple of minutes later Weiss had took her family into one of her favorite restaurants in Vale it was a nice and fancy restaurant and she was sure her family would love it.

Currently the Wayne-Schnee family were sitting outside at the restaurant sitting on some chairs at a round table Weiss and Whitley was sitting on one side while Bruce and Willow was sitting on the other

The four of them currently had four cups of coffee on the table as the waiter served it to them and they ordered their food so they were currently talking until their food arrived.

"This is a lovely restaurant dear I can see why you would come hear" Willow said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes whenever I have time on weekends I usually like to come here for lunch I even bring the rest of my team here from time to time" Weiss replied.

"Speaking of then Weiss and Blake were exactly how you described them energetic care goes with the motions while one is calm doesn't speak much and is a bit anti social" Whitley said..

"Yeah but honestly I gotten use to Yang and Blake personality traits especially Yang with her terrible puns and Ruby with her love of sweets" Weiss said as she sighed a bit but she was smiling Whitley could tell that his sister truly loved and cared about her friends.

"Well I can tell they are good girls I can't wait to meet Ruby from what you describe her she sounds so sweet cute and adorable" Willow said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Ruby is something mother during the semester I can see why Ozpin chose her as team leader she represent what it truly means to be huntress and I'm happy to be her friend and partner" Weiss said.

"It seems Ruby left quite a impression on you Weiss" Bruce said with a smile.

"She has father I guess I gotten a lot stronger and became a better person because of her although I still have to keep her in line from time to time" Weiss said.

"Isn't that what partners are for" Whitley said.

"Yeah you have a point Whitley" Weiss said.

"By the way Weiss how your training with your summons going?" Bruce asked.

"That's right I forgot that you mentioned you were still having troblue trying to summon the things you defeated" Whitley said.

Weiss sighed "yeah and its frustrating I can only summon like small objects of parts so far if I had better mastery over summoning our chances of winning the tournament increases" Weiss said.

"Sweetheart you shouldn't get discouraged" Willow said.

"Your mother right Weiss remember Winter had the exact same problem when she was your age and it took about a year or so to fully master summoning just keep training and you will get it down back in no time" Bruce said.

"So just relax you their no need to rush progress" Whitley said..

Weiss smiled "thank you everyone" she said.

"Speaking of Winter she better at least be here at least for a little bit" Willow said.

"I'm sure she will be dear since James and the military are running security for the festival" Bruce said.

"If she doesn't I'm going to force James to have her come to Vale this instant" Willow said.

"Now Willow you know you can't bother James with something like that and Winter might be on a important a mission" Bruce said as he tried to reason with his wife.

"I don't care I just want to see my baby" Willow stubbornly said.

Whitley and Weiss chuckled as they saw their parents argued while they would like to see their older sister again they understand the reasons on why she can't be here and for Weiss as long as Winter was watching her on TV then that was enough.

About a couple of minutes later the waiter had brought out their food and once he did the family began to eat their food and talk some more. Once they were finished with their food Bruce had paid for all of their meals and they left the restaurant.

"So is there anything you all want to do I can show you around Vale and we can check out the town and festival and maybe do some activities" Weiss said to her family..

"I don't mind that actually I want to see what Vale is like its not to often that we leave Atlas wouldn't you agree mother" Whitley said.

"Yes Bruce is the only one who really travels but that's because of work so I think its a excellent idea to show us around the kingdom" Willow said.

"Even if I did say no your mother and brother out voted me so lead the way Weiss" Bruce said to the middle child of his kids.

"I understand lets start with the shopping district" Weiss said as she and the rest of her family had went and check out the a couple of hours Weiss showed them around the town and since the festival has started they did some cool activities together and for Weiss she didn't really think about the tournament at all or her problem with summoning she just wanted to enjoy this moment with her family who came to support her.

Later on it was night time and the Wayne-Schnee family were back at Beacon and they were saying their goodbyes to Weiss for now since she has to get ready for the tournament tomorrow.

"I had a really great time you guys and thank you for coming it really means a lot" Weiss said.

"Sweetie you know we wouldn't miss this for the world" Willow said with a smile.

"Your mother right not after how much you trained so hard it would be dumb of us not to come and see how much you truly grown as a person and huntress" Bruce said with a smile but he already knows how much Weiss as grown already.

"So the best you can do is to try to not loose sister" Whitley said in a joking like tone.

Weiss smiled she then went up to hugged her father who hugged her back and then to her mother and finally to her brother.

After Weiss did that she backed away from them.

"Well I better get going big day tomorrow" Weiss said.

"Good night Weiss" Willow said.

"Tell Blake and Yang that we are rooting for them as well" Bruce said.

"And that they better not loose as well" Whitley said.

Weiss chuckled "Of course we won't lose Team RWBY is going to win the Vytal festival" Weiss said as she had a confident look on her face.

After one final goodbye Weiss headed back towards her room while Bruce Willow and Whitley went back to their hotel as they can't wait to see how the tournament shapes up tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter sorry about the wait I gotten a bit lazy and didn't want to write for time to time haha but hopefully i won't take too long writing the next chapter. Anyway this chapter pretty much starts volume three unofficially anyway I just wanted to write a chapter about Weiss spending the day with her family before the tournament tomorrow and have them meet some of the members of team RWBY. So I think it turned out pretty nice haha so next chapter the tournament begins and eventually all of the insane moments of volume 3 will follow and some major changes since Batman is involved so look forward to thank you guys so much for reading my story it means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	19. Round One

Chapter 19: Round One

Today was the day, the day that the Vytal tournament has finally started thousands of people have gathered together to watch many huntsman and huntress from the four schools all over Remnant compete against each for bragging rights on who is the superior team.

Among the people of the stadium were Bruce Willow and Whitley who gotten front row seats just so that they can get a nice view of the action. As of right now the Schnee-Wayne family was currently watching Weiss along with team RWBY fighting against their opponents in the first match of the tournament.

"Wow look at them go" Whitley said as he was amazed at how team RWBY and their opponents were fighting so far.

"Indeed they are all very impressive especially Weiss I can tell she gotten a lot stronger wouldn't you agree dear?" Willow ask as she turned to look at her husband.

"Yeah Weiss has improved a lot lets just see if her hard work can result in her team winning" Bruce said as he was watching the battle.

"O-HO it seems like we have another astonishing bount ahead of us wouldn't you agree professor?" Port asked Oobleck both of them were the announcers of the tournament.

"Doctor and yes Peter I think its safe to say this match may be one of the closest we've seen of the four and four round of the tournament" Oobleck said.

"For those that is just now joining us welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournment broadcast live from the amity colosseum" Port said as the colosseum was actually floating above on top of Beacon academy.

"If this is your first time watching allow us to break down the rules" Port said to the viewers.

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds teams doubles and singles age and school year are irreverent in this tournament the only attribute that is tested is..skill" Oobleck said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Correct the winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the double rounds following by the members of that round choosing one member to advance once again the remaining combatants will fight their way in the final bracket in hope to achieve victory for their kingdom" Port explained.

"And yes Peter these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on and I dont think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that" Oobleck said as people around the world was watching the match.

"Ah and why would they now lets get back to match between team RWBY of Beacon and team ABRN of Haven" Port said as people all over the world was watching even those that hide in the shadows were watching this even a dark figure was currently inside a hidden location with a drink in hand the figure appearance was obscured by the darkness the only thing we know is that the figure has long curly hair that goes down towards the back of his neck.

Back to the match a girl who was riding a floating skateboard jumped off and threw it at Blake who deflected it with gambit shroud but the girl palm strikes her board back at Black who kicked it back.

Once Blake did that she started to run and the girl got in front of her once she did Blake started to jump into the air and started to attack the girl with multiple slashes leaving a after image behind but the girl managed to block the slashes with her skateboard she then knocked Blake back with her skateboard gaining some distance as she flip back a few times and got on her skateboard.

The girl then rode her skateboard charging at Blake and Blake at the last moment flip back and created a ice clone of herself and the girl causing the girl to hover on the air as her skateboard flip back around but once she got one Blake quickly struck her with a slash sending her into the air and breaking her skateboard but as she was in the air her skateboard pieces had turned into guns and she grabbed them while in the air and tried to fire at Blake but she landed harshly on the ground causing everyone to gasp and Blake was shocked at the impact.

"Ouch that has to hurt" Whitley said.

"Hopefully she alright" Willow said in a concern like tone.

"Yeah" Bruce said as he looked to see how Yang was doing.

Yang jumped onto the air and ran at her opponent and did some rapid punches at the tan skinned girl she even got a hit on her stomach area. But the girl recovered and did a sweep kick at Yang who managed to block it the two began traded blows with each other before each of them sent a punch at each other causing their fist to clash causing the area around them to shake from the impact and both girls had slid back a great distance from each other.

But Yang quickly jumped into the air to try to kick at the girl mid air but the flip back to the dodge the attack but at the same time she attached a wire around Yang leg she then brought Yang towards her and she kicked at Yang causing her to be sent back at the ice section. Yang got back up as she was getting angry but she was having trouble regaining her footing as the tan skinned girl jumped into the air and palm striked Yang again sending her backwards towards her teammate.

The pink tanned skin boy tried to attack Yang but Ruby hit him with a ice dust related attack frozen his legs in the process.

"Nice shot Ruby" Whitley said commenting towards Ruby saving Yang from certain danger.

"Got your back" Ruby said to her sister.

"Who's got yours" Bolin said as he swung his staff as a bunch of black glyphs appeared behind him as Weiss kicked him sending back a good distance into the rocky area.

"My BFF" Ruby said

"No" Weiss said as she went after Nikon.

"Yes" Ruby said as she fist pump and went after Weiss.

"Nice job sweetie you can do this!" Willow said as she stood up and cheered Weiss on.

Bolin stood back on as he saw a giant glyph on the ground and Weiss was on the glyph and she quickly struck at Bolin who barely blocked it with his staff as she went by flip into the air and tried to attack him but he spund his staff above and blocked his attack.

A glyph appeared behind Weiss and Ruby jumped into the air and she swung down Crescent Rose at Bolin who blocked it with his staff but Ruby sniped at him causing him to lose his balance and she was flung into the air and landed next to Weiss.

Bolin started to run as Weiss started to create a glyph around her and fired ice spikes at him and he managed to dodge the attack by rolling past it he then ran past Weiss and headed straight towards Ruby who swung Crescent Rose at him but Bolin dodge the attack by flipping through the air he then landed on the ground and headed straight towards some fire dust and he grabbed it

"Whaat!" Ruby said in a confuse like tone.

"So that's what he doing" Whitley said.

"You figured it out too son?" Bruce asked.

"What do you mean why did he grab that fire dust?" Willow asked.

"Just watch sweetie you'll see" Bruce said.

Bolin then threw the fire dust at the girl with the skateboard who quickly infused the fire dust into the skateboard causing it to glow red.

She then winked at Black and got on her skateboard and frees her teammate from the ice she rode around it and charged at Blake and she attack her with the skateboard and sending her crashing into the ice loosing her skateboard in the process.

She quickly ran got her skateboard and rode up into the air and she went towards Blake who managed to roll out of the way as the girl crashed where she was previously at.

"I see by using the fire dust she managed to enhance her skateboard and freeing her teammate on the process" Willow said.

"Exactly" Bruce said.

She then flip in the air with her skateboard cresting a fire spin striking Blake but she created a image of herself to dodge the then stuck her weapon on a ice rock and with the rope in hand she swung around the rock and her weapon was freed. The girl went around the rock and she saw Blake she smirked and went after Blake once she did Blake dodge the attack and she saw the hook going towards another rock and she was flung back thanks to the rope in between them.

Blake wasted little time as she kicked the girl out of the ring.

"Ooohhh double whammy Reese Chloris is elmiated by ring out and aura level" Port said.

"Oh she should have worn a helmet' Oobleck said as the girl know as Reese grit her teeth in frustration.

The tan skinned girl was swinging around the area and Yang was trying to catch up to them using her shot gauntlets as a extra boost. The dark skin male dodge an attack from Ruby and tried to shoot her but Weiss created a dark glyph and used it to send Bolin back and crash into his teammate.

She then created a gravity enhanced glyph and sent the two boys into the air causing them to bump into each other she then made a ice glyph and snagged them into a ball of ice and they were rolling tanned skin girl rolled her eyes as she went to free her teammates she swing around and got in front of the ice ball.

She got into a stance and stomped her feet and she punched at the ice freeing her teammates.

"Yang!" Weiss called out to her blonde teammate.

Weiss created a wall of ice and she looked at Yang.

"Now!" Weiss yelled.

Yang used her shot gauntlets to slide up on the wall and Blake was running side by side with her and Blake had Yang grab her weapon and she flung Yang into the air and Blake used Ruby as a platform to jump into the air as well once that happen Blake got out of Yang way and flung her and she punched the girl and thanks to the impact she sending them flying towards a rock platform.

"My Oum that was insane what power!" Whitley said.

"I agree Yang certainly has some fire power and strength on her" Willow said.

"Yes its certainly amazing on how strong she is" Bruce said he saw first hand a couple of times on how strong and powerful Yang could be thanks to her semblance however she still has a major weakness on her that teams could take advantage of.

"Yes" Yang said.

"And that's the match team RWBY is victorious" Port said.

"We did it?" Weiss said as Ruby looked at Yang and Blake.

"WE DID IIIT" Ruby said as she jumped into the air and a moment later she did it again and landed on the ground.

"Yes you four certainly did" team RWBY turned around and they saw Bruce Willow and Whitley walking up to them.

"Father Mother Whitley" Weiss said as she went up to them as Ruby looked at Blake and Yang.

"Wait are they?" Ruby asked.

"Yes Ruby that's Bruce Wayne and Willow Wayne Schnee those are Weiss parents and that's her younger brother Whitley" Blake said.

"Yeah we met them yesterday while you were back at Patch visiting dad they stop by to surprise Weiss because they wanted to cheer her on on the tournament" Yang said.

"Really" Ruby said as she looked at Weiss family and she could tell that Weiss took after her mother greatly because of her looks. She looked at Bruce and from the looks of it he seems pretty nice and while Ruby doesn't pay attention to boys and that sort of stuff even she knows Bruce was pretty handsome and he has that aura of what the words a rich playboy as Yang would say so its hard to believe that he was married and had kids. She looked at Whitley and from what she could see he takes after both his mother and father in terms of looks. Not to mention he looks to be around her age.

"Come on lets greet them I want to meet them" Ruby said.

"Weiss you were incredible out there" Willow said.

"Thank you mother I'm glad that I was able to win and put on a great performance in front of you guys" Weiss said as she smiled.

"I'll admit your coordination with your team was great I can tell you four put in a lot of work not to mention that last attack by Yang was awesome" Whitley said as he gotten a bit excited surprising Weiss a little bit.

"Aww thanks snow prince" Yang said as she walked up to them along with Blake and Ruby.

"Snow Prince?" Whitley said as he raised a eyebrow.

"Yep your nickname Weiss is ice queen and yours is snow prince" Yang said causing Weiss and Whitley to give her a "are you serious look".

"Your kidding right?" Whitley asked causing Weiss to sigh.

"Nope I'm afraid not brother and I wish they would stop calling me that nickname its horrible" Weiss said.

Bruce chuckled "anyway all four you were amazing back there also you must be Ruby its a pleasure to meet you I'm Bruce Wayne Weiss father" Bruce said as he held out his hand for Ruby to shake.

"Likewise sir" Ruby said as she shook his hand.

""Aww aren't you just adorable!" Willow said as she went up to pinch Ruby cheeks.

"Mother!"both Weiss and Whitley said.

"I can just eat you up your exactly how Weiss described" Willow said as she hugged Ruby.

"Thank...you...can't...breath" Ruby said.

"Dear can you let Ruby go before you squeeze her to death" Bruce said as he chuckled a bit at his wife.

"Oh right my apologies" Willow said as she let go of Ruby "I'm Willow Wayne Schnee Weiss mother its great to finally meet you Ruby and thank you for looking after my daughter" Willow said to Ruby.

"Sure and its no problem Weiss and I are there for each other all the time as friends and partners right Weiss" Ruby looked at her friend and partner.

"Yeah I guess" Weiss said as she rolled her eyes but smiled a bit at Ruby.

"So what are you ladies going to do now that you finished your match" Bruce asked.

"Actually" Ruby started to say until her stomach started to growl loudly much to the amusement if everyone else.

"Actually we were planning to get something to eat hehe" Ruby said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Are the three you will be joining us?" Weiss asked her family.

"I don't see why not do you any of you have any suggestions on where you want to eat?' Willow said.

"I know a place come on I'll show you guys" Yang said as she started to walk away and the others began to follow her Bruce had saw that Ruby wallet had fallen out of her pocket.

Bruce then went and picked up Ruby wallet.

"Ruby this fell out of your pocket" Bruce called out to Ruby and she turned around and checked her pockets and felt her wallet wasn't in her pockets.

"Ugh these girl pockets everything falls out so easily thank you " Ruby said as she walked up to Brice and gotten her wallet back.

"Its no problem come on lets go see where your sister is taking us" Bruce said as he was starting to walk with the others with Ruby following him.

A couple of minutes later everybody was sitting at a ramen booth with a old man serving them.

"Well this isn't what I had in mind" Willow said.

"Well its not so bad dear it's actually been quite some time since we have Ramen" Bruce said.

"While it wouldn't be my first choice Im certainly not complaining" Whitley said.

"Ill have the bowl of the regular please" Yang said as the old man gave her a large bowl of ramen.

"Ooh I'll take the same" Ruby said as a large bowl of ramen headed her way.

"Um do you have anything with low salt" Weiss started to say but he already had a bow made for her.

"Um ok" Weiss started to say and he turned to look at Bruce Willow and Whitley.

"The same as our daughter" Bruce said the man then tossed out three bows to Bruce Willow and Whitley.

Blake merely nooded at the man and he nodded back as he went into the back and a second later he came back out and with a bowl of ramen with fish in it. Once Blake saw her meal she started to drool at the sight of her food.

Weiss merely handed the old man her card.

"You know we could have paid for our own food sweetie" Willow said.

"I know mother but I just felt like treating everyone especially as thanks since we are going to the double round" Weiss said as the old man gave her back her card.

"So I assume you and Yang are going to be in the double match?" Whitley asked.

"Yep you got that right snow prince and I can assure you I'm not losing this one" Yang said.

"Your never going to stop calling me that are you" Whitley said.

"Nope" Yang said causing Whitley to sigh.

"In any case Weiss I know you and Yang will do well in the second round" Bruce said.

"Thank you father we'll do our best" Weiss said as she nodded and Yang gave Bruce a thumbs up.

"Well with that out of the way lets go ahead and eat shall we" Willow said.

After about a couple of minutes everyone had finished their food and everybody was pretty full.

"Man am I stuff" Ruby said.

"I can't eat another bite" Whitley said.

"The ramen was better then I thought it would be" Willow said.

"So what are you girls going to do next?" Bruce asked.

"Well we were actually going to try to see Juane and the rest of his team match since it was coming up" Ruby said.

"Juane oh right the guy that kept on hitting you back then Weiss" Whitley said as he smirked at his sister.

"Ugh don't bring that up Whitley although he stopped hitting on me ever since the dance which I'm greatful for" Weiss said.

"Isn't that the team Phyrra Nikos is on as well the four time Mistral regional tournament champion I seen how powerful she is on tv I can't wait to see her perform in person" Whitley said.

Bruce agreed Phyrra is very talented and gifted he has taken a interest in her due to her skills so he can't wait to see her compete on the tournament.

"Yeah Phyrra reputation proceeds her she definitely the strongest in our class" Blake said.

"Well their match is about to start in a couple of minutes we should head to the stadium so we won't miss any of the action" Yang said.

"Alright then lets go then" Bruce said.

After that everybody had left the stand and started to head towards the stadium it only took them a couple of minutes but everybody has made it towards the stadium and not long after them came Emerald and Mercury and once they were going into opposite directions Bruce turned his head and he narrowed his eyes at them he hope he was wrong but he has a feeling something might go down in the festival if that's the case then Batman will be needed after all and he will do everything he can to keep everyone especially his family safe

A few minutes later Mercury and Emerald were in the stands in their seats with Mercury eating some poocorn.

"You know its a shame you didn't go up to team RWBY and asked them who they were choosing in the double round" Mercury said.

"Ugh I know but the heiress family was in the way but I guess it doesn't really matter" Emerald said.

"Yeah so you wonder who is going to win?" Mercury asked as he kept eating his popcorn.

"As if we don't already know" Emerald said.

"Oh come now even if you know how a story ends it doesn't make it any less fun to watch" Cinder said as she took a seed out of Mercury popcorn and she warmed it up and it turned into s popcorn and she ate and sat in her seat behind Mercury and Emerald.

"Team JNPR of Beacon vs BRNZ of Shade" Port said as some signs came up and they were deciding the landscape of the match and the landscape was chosen one forest and one mountain.

"Three,Two,One" Port said.

"Woo!" Ruby yelled as she Weiss Yang Blake Willow Bruce and Whitley were watching.

"Show me what you can do Phyrra" Bruce thought.

"Begin!" Port said it wasn't long until the two charged at each other.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter not much happening just team RWBY hanging out with the Wayne-Schnee family nothing like having some slice of life moments before we get to the serious stuff. Also I left a bit of foreshadowing on the chapter for you guys hopefully you'll be able to catch that haha. But yeah we are in the beginning stages of volume three and I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for the rest of the volume anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	20. New Challenges

Chapter 20: New Challengers

At the stadium Bruce along with his family and team RWBY were currently sitting down next to each other as they were waiting to see team JNPR in action. Bruce was interested to see the team but mostly Phyrra in action. Weiss had told him in letters about the team and he has read their files for the most part. Based on Jaune files Bruce knew he faked his transcripts to get into Beacon but he was pretty sure Ozpin would have noticed that by now.

If Bruce has to guess he probably just let it go because he saw some potential in Juane as a huntsman which would be like him base on the few times Bruce as Batman has talked to the man also felt a bit sad for Ren and Nora because he due to the fact that they were ophrans and what happened years ago at the Kuroyuri incident in Anima but it looks like they managed to move forward and decided to become students at Beacon so that way they can protect people and other towns against Grimm so that way no one would go through what they did and Bruce commended them with that.

As for Phyrra the person Bruce was most interested to see he was curious why she would throw away her celebrity status to come to Beacon. But if he had to guess its probably because she wanted to get away from the spotlight and just try to be a regular person here at Beacon. Bruce and the rest of his family could understand that sometimes its hard to have a normal day when you have paparazzi and other people in your face from time to time but the Wayne-Schnee family was use to it and for the most part people rarely treated them like celebrities and it looked like the same could apply to Weiss as the months went by in her time at Beacon.

Once Port told the teams to begin team JNPR was charging right at team BRNZ who was charging right back expect for the girl who was loading up her gun as she was heading for the guy who had blade gauntlets as weapons had sent a running knee at Phyrra who blocked with her shield Akouo but she tumbled back a bit before the guy attack her with his blades again but Phyrra blocked it with Milo. She then hit the guy with Akouo and pushed him back in order to gain some distance.

At the same time the girl used her gun as a swing to get on a branch and go into a position where she can shoot.

"A sniper huh" Whitley thought.

Nora went to swing her hammer at the guy who was wearing a blue jacket but he managed to dodge the attack at the same tine the girl managed to get to her spot on the branch and began shooting at Ren but she missed and instead hit and destroyed some rocks the same time Juane had managed to block a couple of attacks with his shield he then noticed a couple of shots missing inches from his face and that was when he saw the girl in the trees.

"Retreat!" Juane said to his team said as they ran while blocking the bullets and they hid behind some rocks.

"What do we do?" Phyrra asked Juane.

Juane looked and saw that the other three members of team BRNZ were coming after them.

"Spread out try to keep moving" Juane said as he blocked a incoming attack with his shield.

The girl then moved between the trees and looked threw the lens of her gun and was focusing on the fights down below at the same time Ren slid to the side as he was focusing on the boy with the blue jacket he then turned to his teammate who was hiding behind the trees and nodded at her.

She then began to shoot at Ren side flip out of the way to dodge the attack but that gave the boy to strike Ren in the face knocking him back. Ren regained his balance and he tried to kick at him but he managed to dodge the attack and he went under Ren and struck him with his weapon electruting him.

"That's got to hurt I didn't expect his weapon was like a taser" Willow said

"I agree mother" Whitley said.

"Ren!" Nora said as she saw her childhood friend (and most likely crush) fall to the ground. She then swung her hammer at the boy who dodge the attack and struck her with his weapon and electrocuted her but Nora wasn't effected at all.

"What the is she absorbing the electricity" Whitley said.

"Oho looks like one of my favorite students Nora Valkryie is charging up to use her semblance" Port said.

"What" the boy said.

"Yes Miss Valkryie semblance lets her produce as well as channel electrical energy straight to her muscles this allows her to jump explosively into the air wield her mighty hammer and in this case absorb Nolan attack and send the young man flying" Oobleck said.

"What!" the boy now known as Nolan said.

Nora who was charged with elecrcity smirked as she smashed her hammer straight into Nolan gut and she sent him flying causing him to crash into a large rock like pillar.

Juane looked at the mountain and he looked and saw a storm over in that area.

"Nora get to the mountain" Juane said to his orange haired teammate.

"You got it!" Nora said as she quickly left and went into the mountain.

"Ren try to distract the sniper" Juane said as another bullet went past Ten

"Sure why not" Ren said not really looking forward to dealing with the sniper.

Phyrra started to run and at the same time Nora was climbing up the mountains

Another guy threw some disk at Juane but he managed to block them both but the impact caused him to hit his head on his then went to attack Phyrra but she managed to block the multiple attacks with her shield. Juane managed to to shake off the impact and he started to run.

"Yeah go get'em Juane" Ruby said as she cheered her friend on.

"Well he certainly improved" Weiss said.

"Well we would hope so Weiss since this is the vytal festival after all" Whitley said to his older sister.

"That's true but he ain't got nothing on Phyrra" Yang said as they watched Phyrra fight off two guys skillfully at the same time she managed to drop kicked a guy to gain some distance.

The girl was busy shooting at Ren who was dodging the attacks he then slid under Phyrra who jumped up over Ren so that way they wouldn't get in each other ways..He then went after Nolan and the other two clashed weapons a few times and once they were locked in a stalemate Ren kicked him on his sides and turned him around held him in a grip.

Once the girl couldn't do anything about Ren she turned her attention to Nora and Ren realized this.

"Nora!" Ren said as he realized his best friend (and most likely crush) was in danger and Juane blocked a incoming attack.

"Phyrra up" Juane said to his red haired teammate.

Phyrra tried to go up to Juane and in the process she cartwheeled to dodge a incoming attack and she flip over another guy Juane was busy and once Juane raised up his shield Phyrra used it as a platform to jump into the air and she blocked the shot that was heading towards Nora.

Nora managed to get to the top of the mountain and she raised her hammer and she absorbed the lighting through her hammer.

She then turned her hammer into her gun mode and she fired multiple grenades at the sniper who managed to dodge the attack but the grenades destroyed the trees causing a huge smoke she then looked around and started to cough she knew she had to get down or else she won't be able to breathe because of the smoke so we went down.

Once she landed on the ground Nora went down and swung her hammer down creating a large crater and she knocked the three make members of team BRNZ back.

"This is it guys lets finish them with team attacks Ren Nora flower power" Juane said.

"Wait...what" Nora said as Juane turned around to face his team" Juane said.

"F-Flower Power that's your team attack name.

"Since..when?" Ren asked.

"Come on guys we've been over this Flower Power is Ren and Nora Ren brings the flower Nora brings the power" Juane said.

"How do I bring a flower" Ren asked.

"Are they seriously doing this in the middle of a battle" Whitley said as he had a shocked looked on his face.

"It would appear so son but you have to admit its pretty amusing" Willow said to her only son.

"No silly not a flower flour like in baking" Nora said.

"Why would I bring that?" Ren asked.

"I ugh no its your symbol" Juane said.

"So what are we" Phyrra asked.

"Phyrra!" Juane said.

"Sorry I just wanna make sure its clearly defined" Phyrra said.

"Phyrra you and I are arkos its the thing where we take our shields remember " Juane said.

"Arkos" Phyrra said.

"Yeah its are names out together" Juane said.

"Right...no I get it" Phyrra said.

"What do you not like it" Juane said.

"No no its...good" Phyrra said.

"Hmmm I sense hesistation" Nora said.

"Hey!" Brwanz yelled.

"Huh" team JNPR turned to face team BRNZ.

"What do you think your doing?" Brawnz asked.

"Trying to have a team meeting thank you very little" Juane said.

"Yeah team earls only" Nora said.

We're in a middle of a fight" Brwanz said

"Thank you!" Whitley said.

"And where in the middle of a conversation what don't you get about that!" Juane yelled.

"Um Juane" Phyrra said.

"Yes Phyrra" Juane replied.

"I think he means we're all are in the middle of a fight" Phyrra said as Juane looked around and the crowd started to boo.

Juane sighed "Nora just hit them with a hammer" Juane said.

"Got it" Nora said as she smirked.

"Wait what" Brwanz said as Nora jumped and appeared in front of BRNZ and she hit and swung all four of them out of the ring with her hammer.

"Wow she is strong" Whitley said.

"Yeah Nora might be one of the strongest girls in Weiss class" Bruce said as he was impressed with Nora power.

"And with that it appears team JNPR wins by knockout literally can someone make sure they are ok" Port said.

Meanwhile at the unknown location the curly haired figured laughed "hahaha well that was actually entertaining somewhat" the figure said as he took a sip of his drink.

At the same at a bar a guy was busy drinking while looking at the matches.

"Huh those kids weren't half bad" the bartender said.

"Meh" the guy said as he continued drinking.

At the same time the next match was about to begin.

"Ah well Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one but this next round will have them on the edge of their seed" Oobleck said.

"Team NDGO of shade is certainly a crowd favorite but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest testosterone filled teammates we've seen so far" Port said

"Of course I'm talking about team SSSN" Port said.

"Sun Wukong and his team are certain to be a force to be reckon with and although he'll be representing Mistral academy of haven I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering them on" Port said.

"Good luck Neptune" Weiss cheered Neptune on.

"Wait that's Neptune the guy that" Whitley started to say but Weiss glared at him as if saying don't finish that sentence.

"He looks like a complete womanizer" Willow said while she knew Weiss was attracted to the boy and she wouldn't be too involved in her daughter romantic life but Willow would not have Neptune of all people date her daughter.

"Ladies" Neptune said firlting with team NDGO.

Bruce merely shook his head while Whitley sigh 'seriously how is this guy a student at a combat school" Whitely said.

"Break his stupid face NDGO!" Weiss yelled as she was angry at Neptune and his firlting.

"Alright girls try and remember hands above the waist" Neptune said.

"Ignore him he yeah he dumb" Sun said about his friend and partner.

It wasn't long until the field started to change into a desert.

"Alright home field advantage" Nebula said.

"Don't get too cocky its my turf too" Sun said.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes" Scarlet said.

"Be cool man" Neptune said to Scarlet.

"Hey the ocean" Gwen said.

Neptune started to freak out when he saw the field was changing into the ocean.

"Uh what's wrong with Neptune" Ruby asked.

"Oh no" Blake said as she realized what was going on since Sun told her about Neptune and his fears.

"Father he looked as if he freaked out as he saw the field was changing into the ocean" Whitley said.

"That's probably it son he probably afraid of water in general or the ocean" Bruce said.

"Wait really I don't know if I should laugh or feel sad for him" Willow said as she heard her husband and son conversation.

"Yeah that's right Sun told me how afraid Neptune is of the water" Blake said

"Three two one go" Oobleck said.

Neptune quickly went up on the cliff.

"Neptune what are you doing!" Sun yelled.

"Oh you know just uh gaining higher ground" Neptune said.

"On the enemy side" Sun said.

"They would never expect it" Neptune replied.

"He not wrong" Dew said.

"Open fire" Nebula said as she and the others started to attack first and Sun and his team attacked back in the desert Gwen and Scarlet were fighting and Scarlet swung his sword but Gwen ducked under the attack as she was sliding around the sand.

Sage and Dew clashed with each other that sent each other back a few feet but Dew created tornados that sent Sage flying and out of bounce.

"And NDGO gains the advantage" Oobleck said.

Gwen sent slash like attacks causing Neptune and Scarlet to dodge the attack as it was causing dust.

"Neptune" Sun said calling out to his friend as he was running.

Neptune jumped down from the cliff and he pulled up his goggles as Gwen fired a fire slash creating dust but Neptune shot a blast at Gwen thanks to his Google's which she blocked but thanks to that Sun managed to kick her in the face.

Gwen annoyed by that started to attack Sun who brought his staff out and the two clashed a bit before Sun gained the upper hand and hit her in a few spots with his staff draining her aura in the process and he shot her point blank range at Gwen knocking her back and draining her aura completely.

"And we're down to three on three" Port said.

Dew at sent Scarlet flying with a tornado but he managed to land on a ledge

But Nebula thanks to her teammate used the arrow she stuck as a platform to go where Scarlet was at once she did she turned her weapon into sword form and battled Scarlet and they clashed a couple of times until Scarlet gained the upper hand and elbow Nebula causing her to fall and he created a hook capturing the last member of team NDGO.

"Gotcha" Scarlet said and he came down and the girl knives almost hit him.

Back to Sun he was battling Dew and he saw some coconuts on the tree and he hit the tree grabbing the coconuts as they fell and threw them at Dew who swung them back which they were aiming at Scarlet he dodged one but the other one hit him in a place where a man is most sensitive and he fell over.

"Nuts" Sun said.

Dew created a another tornado and Sun was force to dodge it "uh Neptune could use a little help buddy" Sun said.

"Uh ya know it would probably be better if you came over here yeah I can guard this sector" Neptune said

"Really if Winter knew Weiss was interested in this guy she would say Weiss has poor standards nor would she would allow her to date a guy like this" Whitley thought.

We're in lockdown mode" Neptune said.

"What are you talking about there nothing to lock down" Sun said.

"Lockdown right you got it" Neptune said as Sun dodged another attack from Dew.

"Dude I know your afraid of water but you gotta" Sun said as Neptune blasted another member into the water as he was getting attacked from behind.

"There I helped ya happy now" Neptune said.

"Also I am not afraid of water and i have no idea what your talking about" Neptune said as the three remaining members of team NDGO started to attack.

"Neptune!" Sun said frustrated with his best friend and partner and want him to help in the battle.

"Okay fine just get out of the water" Neptune said as he went close to the water and Sun jump back as he turned his gun into a trident and he conducted electricity in the water shocking the girls and daring their auras.

"And with that team SSSN moves on to the double round.

"That was a train wreck" Whitley said.

" they won son that's the important thing sometimes you got to improvise" Bruce said as he chuckled a bit.

"You know what I call that victory" Port asked Oobleck.

"Shocking" Oobleck said.

"No well earned what you said was stupid" Port said.

"Now that was a match" the bartender said.

"Pbbt that was a mess" the man said.

"Come on man you didn't like them the vale kids or any of the fights before that what fight ate you here for" the bartender asked.

"That one" the guy said as he saw a large plane and got up and put his drink down.

"Woah happy vytal festival" the man said as he got up and left while putting his money on the table and the bartender was about to pick up a glass but he dropped it

"Ah gee darn it" the bartender said.

"Ugh that was close" Ruby said.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round" Yang said while Whitley shook his head and Blake was staring at Sun who turned and smiled at Blake.

"Emphases on dork" Blake said.

"That concludes the matches for today please leave in a calm and orderly fashion" Oobleck said.

"Come on lets go congratulate them you guys want to come with us" Yang said.

"I don't see why not besides I would like a few words with Neptune myself" Willow said.

"Mother please don't make a scene" Weiss said as she groaned a bit.

"No promises dear" Willow said as they got up from their seat and started to walk away but Weiss Bruce Willow and Whitley looked at the plane while Ruby ran up to Weiss.

"Ugh what are you doing" Ruby said as Weiss looked at the plane.

"Mother father Whitley she here!"Weiss said as she had a huge but tearful smile on her face.

"Yes dear I can see that and believe me I'm just as happy as you are that your sister is here" Willow said with a smile on her face.

"Its been awhile since we've seen Winter its going to the first time in awhile since all five of us were together like this" Whitley said.

"Yeah that's true lets try to enjoy that moment of us together for bit while it last" Bruce said with a smile while he was happy that he was going to see his eldest daughter and first born in the back of his mind he had a feeling that the Batman might make a appearance if Winter arrival means anything but for now all he wants is to see his little girl even though she a grown woman now and spend time together with his family since like Whitley said its rare these days that all five of them are together and he wants to enjoy every minute of it.

**A/N: Hey guys hoped you enjoy the chapter not muched happened here but I hope you enjoyed it none the less the next chapter is pretty much going to be a Schene Family Reunion so yeah look out for that. Anyway don't forget to read review and follow the story thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story until next time guys see ya.**


	21. Family Reunion

Chapter 21: Family Reunion

Whitley Ruby and Weiss was running while Bruce and Willow were walking slowly behind the kids after the Schnee family saw the plane they wasted little time and ran to the direction where the plane landed.

"Weiss Whitley what's the big deal who is she" Ruby asked.

"Winter" Weiss said.

"Wait your sister" Ruby said as she saw Winter coming out of the plane.

"Yeah that's her I'm guessing Weiss told you about her I assume" Whitley said before Ruby could answer Weiss called out to her sister.

"Winter!" Weiss called out causing Winter to turn around she widen her eyes in surprise at seeing her family but she composed herself once she saw her family and Ruby run and walked up to her.

"Winter I'm so happy to see you" Weiss say but she composed herself and bowed at her sister.

"Your presence honored us" Weiss said.

"Seriously Weiss its just Winter" Whitley said as he had try not to laugh at his older sister Whitely didn't show it even he was excited to see and talk to his oldest sister because ever since she joined the military they hardly see each other so the only way they talk to each other was through letters.

"Leave us" Winter said as the drone backed away from Winter a bit.

Before anybody else could say anything Willow didn't waste any chance she walked up and pulled her eldest daughter into a big hugged.

"Winter its been so long sweetie I missed you so much!" Willow said as he continued to hug her eldest daughter.

"Gah mother please not in front of my soldiers!" Winter said embrassed that her mother was doing this in public in front of her soldier.

"Willow" Bruce called out to his wife and Willow sighed as she let go of her eldest daughter.

"I'm sorry about that dear didn't mean to cause a scene in front of your soldiers and drones" Willow said as she chuckled a bit.

She then gave her eldest daughter a warm smile "seriously its good to see you dear you know how much I worry about you even though your well old to take care of yourself how have you been James hasn't been working you too hard I assuming?" Willow said to her daughter.

"I'm doing great mother I assure you the general hasn't worked me too hard so you shouldn't worry about me too much" Winter said to her mother.

"You know I'm going to be worry any dear your my first born my baby that's not going to change" Willow said as she grab and pinch her cheeks.

"Mother please" Winter said as she step backed a bit she then looked and saw her father walked up her.

This time Winter didn't even hesitate as she went up and hugged her father and he hugged her back.

"Father its so good to see you again" Winter said.

"Its good to see you as well sweetheart it seems like your doing well" Bruce said while Bruce loves all of his kids he will admit Winter does hold a special place in his heart after all she was his first born child and while he was shock that Willow was pregnant with her he doesn't regret anything at all. It was difficult trying to being a father and being there for Winter while being Batman and working during most of her childhood.

But just by taking care of Winter did Bruce realized that he was more then fighting for himself and the people of Remnant while he Batman. He was fighting to keep his family safe and make sure that they have a bright and successful future.

Bruce and Winter separated from each other "how have you been father I hope your not too busy running the company" Winter said.

"Well I haven't been too busy lately in fact I managed to make time and come and support your sister and your team so I'm assume you and James got some business to do here at Beacon" Bruce said.

"Father you know I can't tell you military secrets like that" Winter said as she smiled at her father one of the people she admired and looked up to..

"I know but it can't hurt to ask" Bruce said as he chuckled even though he knew why Winter was exactly here..

"Hmph Weiss Whitley its rude to just stand there aren't you going to speak to me" Winter said to her younger siblings.

Weiss and Whitley went up to Winter "Winter its so great to see you again I have so much to tell and show you about Vale and Beacon" Weiss started to say.

"Weiss I know exactly how this kingdom operates but that's not why I came here especially to see my own little sister fail so miserably in battle but it appears I had no choice in the matter" Winter said.

"Winter!" Willow said.

"But we won" Weiss said.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory I counted at least three strikes miss" Winter said.

"Well Winter does have a point Weiss you guys barely pulled out that victory" Whitley said.

"Oh no one asked you Whitley" Weiss said as she glared at her younger brother who shrugged his solders.

"So how have you two been...Whitley you gotten taller and your hair has gotten a bit longer as well" Winter said as she noticed that her younger brother is basically a few inches shorter then her and that he grew his hair out a bit just like Weiss noticed.

"Well I guess its to be expected that I'm done some growing since you been with the military sister and to answer your question I'm fine I have been eating well and looking out for mother and father and you can say I'm enjoying the vytal festival especially the fighters" Whitley said.

Winter was surprised she never thought that her brother would be interesting in huntsman and huntresses since he wasn't that interested in fighting maybe he was having a change of heart and having certain interest besides getting ready to inherit the company whenever father decides to retire.

"I see I'm glad that your taking in other interest Whitley and you Weiss?" Winter asked as she turned to her younger sister.

"Oh splendid thank you for asking I'm actually in the top ranking of our sparring classes and my studies are going wonderfully too" Weiss said but Winter hit her sister much to the delight of Whitley who smirked at the display.

"Slinece you boob I never recalled asking about you ranking I asked you how you've been are you eating properly having you taking up any hobbies or interest like Whitley and have you made any new friends" Winter asked her younger sister.

"Well there Ruby" Weiss said as Ruby laughed and said "boob"

"I see so this is the leader you wrote of how appropriately underwhelming" Winter said.

"Oh come now Winter Ruby here is just adorable" Willow said.

"Well Ruby isn't that bad you should watch out for her sister Yang" Whitley narrowed his eyes.

"Are you still mad that she keeps calling you ice prince" Ruby said as Whitley narrowed his eyes at her causing her to shrink back in fear.

"Well regardless greetings Ruby Rose I wish to thank you in taking a interest in my sister" Winter said.

"Of course the honor is mine" Ruby said.

"To answer your previous question father I do have business with the general and the headmaster here at Beacon but since I'm early I can at least spend some time with you guys first I would like to see your personal quarters" Winter said to Weiss.

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Kick her butt uncle Qrow" Ruby yelled.

"Teach him some respect Winter" Weiss said.

Mercury passed by and he went and saw what was going on "huh" Mercury said.

"Yes I want to see if they meet my personal standards" Winter said as she walked with her family.

"Well Winter the room is pretty nice in my opinion" Bruce said.

"You should see how they arranged their beds" Whitley said.

"Hey I can assure you Winter our bunk beds only look unstable" Weiss said.

"Bunk...beds" Winter said as the family left the area.

"I guess ill catch up with you guys later" Ruby said as she left the area too.

After a couple of minutes as the family was walking and a person had me destroyed a couple of Atlas robots..

"Hey yeah I'm talking to you ice queen?" the man who was from the bar said.

"So that's Qrow Brawnen" Bruce thought as he narrowed his eyes at Qrow since he knew who he was since he read his files and everything about him just in case he might betray them.

"Who is that guy" Whitley said as the drone came up to Winter.

"Halt" Winter ordered the drone.

"Winter do you know this man" Willow asked her eldest daughter.

"Yes unfortunately I do' Winter said the last thing she wanted was to deal with Qrow in front of her family but the man just infuriates her so much

"I saw guady ship of yours on town so your here too" Qrow said.

"I'm standing right before you" Winter said.

"So it would seem" Qrow said.

"You realized you just destroyed Atlas military property" Winter said.

"Ohhh I'm sorry see I mistook this for some sentient garbage" Qrow said.

"My family is here Qrow I have no time for your immature games" Winter said as she glares at Qrow.

"Oh yeah nice to meet you Bruce Willow as far as I'm concern your alright with me" Qrow said.

"Um thank you I guess" Willow said not sure what to think of Qrow.

"Now you Atlas specialist think your so special don't you" Qrow said.

"Its in the title" Winter replied.

"Well you know what you really are a bunch of sellouts just like your boss" Qrow said.

"Now that I think about it James does mention Qrow from time to time and how their relationship is well its miracle they are friends to being with" Bruce thought but he knew why based on Qrow personality.

"I'm not sure what you think your implying but I've heard enough" Winter said.

"Oh I've heard too I heard old ironwood turn his back on Ozpin" Qrow said.

"Ozpin?" Weiss said.

"What exactly is he talking about Winter?" Whitley asked.

"Mother Father Weiss Whitley its time for you guys to go" Winter said to her family.

"Winter you should just ignore this man don't get involved in unnecessary fights" Willow said.

"You should listen to your mother ice queen you don't want to fight me unless you want to fight to protect your family like Atlas is going to protect all of us" Qrow said.

"If you won't hold your tongue then ill glady remove it for you" Winter said.

Bruce was interested in one hand he should try to stop this but at the same time this might be a interesting time to study and analyze Qrows moves and fighting style and if he is powerful ad the files say he is hopefully his daughter would be more careful and not caused too much of a scene.

"Wow its been awhile since I seen Winter fight or see her loose her cool like this she must really hate this Qrow person" Whitley said as he had a bit of a surprise look on her face.

"Dear shouldn't we try to stop this" Willow said to Bruce.

"No honey for now lets see where this goes besides there nothing we can do besides I'm sure James will see what's going on and ill convince him to cut Winter some slack" Bruce said causing Willow to sigh.

"I guess your right but the moment this Qrow person hurt my daughter I'm coming after him" Willow said earing a chuckle from her husband.

"Alright then come take it" Qrow said as he slick his hair back.

Winter with insane speed went after Qrow and appeared on front of him and began thrusting her sword at him but Qrow was easily dodging her attacks and he bend and blocked her attack with his sword.

Qrow then took off his sword and he began his attacks towards Winter but the eldest daughter of Brice and Willow merely flip back and dodged his attacks. She then blocked another strike and soon after the two were exchanging blows.

"Father do you see it" Whitley said.

"Yes I do son I'm afraid Qrow is merely just toying around with your sister" Bruce said.

"Wow I never thought this would happen just how strong is this guy" Whitley said.

"What's going on?" Ruby ask as she ran next to Weiss as she saw a crowd.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister" Weiss said to Ruby.

"Oh no who would do such thaat is my uncle" Ruby yelled as she saw Qrow fighting Winter.

"What!" Willow and Weiss said.

"Really but you two don't look nothing alike unless he your adoptive uncle" Whitley said.

"Kick her but uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled as she cheered Qrow on.

"Teach him some respect Winter" Weiss said as she cheered her sister on.

Mercury saw the scene as well and once he did he began to ran away from the area which didn't get unnoticed by Bruce.

Qrow and Winter was clashing their weapons and they appeared to be even until Qrow pushed Winter back she then dodged an incoming sword slash and she countered and it Qrow square on the side of the face but Qrow wasn't effected at all.

He then lifted his weapon up in the air causing Winter to create a glyph and she jumped up in the air causing Qrow to slam his weapon on the ground creating a crater

"Wow" Whitley said.

Winter flip back to gain distance from Qrow but Qrow ran quickly and attacked Winter slicing a pole on half she then flip upwards above Qrow and attacked him but Qrow managed to block the landed behind him and once she did Qrow quickly swung his sword at her but Winter disappeared he noticed that she was on his sword.

Winter flip kicked Qrow knocking him back as she landed on a small pole Qrow then threw his weapon at Winter causing her to dodge the attack and Qrow sword was stuck to the pole. Winter air flip through the air until she landed on the second story of the school. Qrow shot at her causing Winter to jump and dodge the attack as she stuck herself using her sword on one of the towers.

Qrow started to run while Winter ran up the tower he shot at her while Winter barely avoided the blast when she reached the other side of the tower.

Qrow kept firing at Winter who dodged the attacks while running through the upper areas at Beacon Qrow then jumped up and landed on the other side they then ran stride for stride as Qrow kept blocking some shots from Winter and one if the shots reflected right back at Winter creating a icy like smoke.

Winter then jumped at Qrow from the other side and she pressed a button on her saber and she was holding a smaller like prepared himself for the attack he then block Winter attack but Winter pushed him back destroying part of the school in the process.

But the two of them kept clashing with insane speed you have to be a train huntsman to keep up with their movements. Winter then screamed and pushed Qrow back.

Winter about to get into a stance but she was about hear something that was worst then hearing about the general.

"WINTER WAYNE SCHNEE!" Willow yelled causing Winter to stop and she looked at her mother.

"Mother I" Winter started to say.

"I don't want to hear another word young lady stop fighting this man right now can't you see that both of you are destroying the courtyard" Willow said.

"But mother you saw how he provoked me' Winter said.

"And yet you attacked him first now stop fighting this instance or James isn't the only person you have to deal with do I make myself clear" Willow said to her eldest daughter.

Winter sighed as she put up her weapons "yes mother".

It wasn't that long until Ironwood came to see what was going on.

"Schnee what in the world do you think your doing?" Ironwood said as he was with Penny.

"My apologies sir I lost my cool for a second" Winter said.

"Yes I can clearly see that" Ironwood said as he looked and saw Willow Bruce and Whitley.

"And you" Ironwood said as he looked at Qrow and walked up to him.

"Willow I need to go to the bathroom I'll catch up to you and the others in a bit" Bruce said

"Oh alright dear be careful" Willow said as she saw her husband leave the area.

"What are you doing here" Ironwood ask Qrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing" Qrow said.

"I" Ironwood started to say but Ozpin interrupted him.

"Now now everyone there is a saction fight happening just around the corner of the colosseum that I can assure you has better seats and popcorn" Ozpin said.

"Brake it up everyone we will take care of this mess" Glynda said.

"Lets go" Ironwood said as he left the area.

A couple of minutes later Winter and Ironwood had arrived at Ozpin office and once they did they were greeted to the sight of Batman.

**"Quite a spectacle out there" **Batman said.

"So you were around the area as well I should have know" Ironwood said as he sighed a bit.

"Batman...I suppose its good to see you again I'm sorry you had to see me like that" Winter said.

**"Its fine the important thing is that Qrow Brawnen is here he might have information regarding our enemy" **Batman said.

"Lets hope so" Ironwood said as the elevator door opened as Ozpin Glynda and Qrow appeared.

"Wow so the mighty Batman grace us with his presence" Qrow said.

"What were you thinking?" Winter asked Qrow.

"If you were one of my men I have you shot" Ironwood said.

"If I were one of your men I shoot myself" Qrow said as he took out a flask.

"He reeks of alcohol" Batman thought.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior retaliating like you did certainly didn't help in the situation" Glynda said.

"He was drunk!" Winter said.

"He always drunk" Glynda said as they looked at Qrow who was drinking he stopped and looked at his flask before shrugging his shoulders.

Ozpin sighed "Qrow why are you here" he asked him.

"You've been out of contact for weeks you can't just go dark like that on the field" Ironwood said.

"I'm not one of your special operatives Jimmy" Qrow said as he put his flask away.

"General" Winter said

"Whatever you sent me to get Intel on our enemy and I'm saying that our enemy is here" Qrow.

"We know" Ironwood said as he sat on Ozpin desk.

"Oh oh you know thank goodness I'm risking my life to keep you all informed" Qrow said.

Ironwood sighed "Qrow"

"Communication is a two way street pal especially sense I didn't know he would be a part of this" Qrow said as he pointed at Batman.

"You see this this is the send button" Qrow said as he pulled out his scroll.

"They have reason to assume you been compromised" Winter said.

"**Or at worst captured" **Batman said.

"And I have reason to be assumed you two don't need to be here seriously why invite them" Qrow said.

"**I'm here because the person you work for invited me to be here because as far I know the entire world is at stake something you cleary don't understand or maybe you don't care at all because your not on the right side to began with**" Batman said.

"Enough Batman you can trust Qrow you have my word" Ozpin said.

"Schnee we'll discuss this incident back on my ship" Ironwood said.

"But sir" Winter said.

"Winter leave" Ironwood said.

"Yes sir" Winter said as she gave a salute to Ironwood she then began to leave the room.

"Go on" Ironwood said.

"Your little infirtraitor just another pawn they're the one responsible for autuam condition" Qrow said.

**"You mean the fall maiden I assume from your reaction something must have happened to her my guess she was attacked" **Batman said.

"What" Glynda said.

"Hah your smarter then you look despite what the world thinks were not just teachers or generals or headmasters the people in this room the headmasters of the other two academies were the ones that keep the world safe from evil no one knows about so welcome the club bats" Qrow said as Batman narrowed his eyes at Qrow he could see why his daughter doesn't like him.

"But that's why we meet behind closed doors and work from the shadows so you tell me James when you brought your army to Vale did you think you were being discreet or did you not give a damn" Qrow said.

"Discreet wasn't working" Ironwood said as he placed his scroll on a desk as a image of his army was showing.

"I'm here because this is what was necessary its also why I recruited Batman to our circle" Ironwood said.

"You're here because because Ozpin wanted you here same with him he made you apart of this circle and opened your eyes to the real right in front of us" Qrow said.

"And I am greatful" Ironwood said.

"Oh well you've got a real funny way of showing it" Qrow said.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them someone who would act when the people look to the sky and see my fleet they feel safe and when our enemies look they will feel our strength" Ironwood said causing Qrow to laugh.

"You-you think they're scared of your little ships I've been out there and I've seen the things she made they are fear" Qrow said.

"And fear will bring the Grimm a guardian is a symbol of comfort but an army is a symbol of conflict there an energy in the air right now a question in the back of everyone mind if this is the sizes of our defences what is it we are suspecting to fight" Ozpin said.

**"Sound logic fight the battles from the inside so that a threat like Salem must be kept from the public while normal I would agree to this Ozpin but even you know that sooner the knowledge of Salem will become public I'm sure your aware of that"** Batman said.

"I know which is why we have to defeat her before that even comes to that" Ozpin said.

Ironwood sighed as he went and took his scroll and the images disappeared "so then what do you suggest we do' Ironwood asked.

"I suggest we find our guardian" Ozpin said.

"**You mean you want to find a new fall maiden' **Batman said.

"Exactly" Ozpin said.

"And your sure" Cinder said to Mercury.

"Bad hair used a scythe and smelled like my dad after a long day its him" Mercury said to Cinder.

"What do we do its bad enough with Batman but now Qrow if it wasn't for Freeze and Watts they could have seriously ruined our plans" Emerald said.

"Tch while Qrow Brawnen is annoying we wouldn't worry about him and if Batman where ever he is interfere with our plans again ill be ready next time and I will kill him for now we stay the course they have no idea who we are do we have no reason to worry" Cinder said.

"Besides the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care if by our clever little friend" Cinder said as she picked up her scroll.

"Ah speaking of which it appears we have a new access point" Cinder said.

"Anywhere good" Emerald said.

"You can say that go to your rooms ill prepare everything for tomorrow" Cinder said.

"Yes ma'am" Emerald said.

"Got it" Mercury said as they left the room.

"Lets give the cword a good fight" Cinder said as she hacked the systems and choose Emerald and Mercury opponents.

"The randomization process is complete ladies and gentlemen your double tournament line up" Watts announce as the cword cheered and team RWBY along with Bruce Willow and Whitley were waiting to see the first double match along with Cinder who clapped and had s smirk on her face happy that things were going according to plan.

**A/N: Hey everybody been awhile sorry about not coming out with the new chapter of this story I got distracted with a few happy new years and I'm here to bring you guys the first chapter of my father in 2020 I hope you guys enjoyed it and the dynamic between the entire Schnee family. Now I spoil myself a bit sense I haven't seen volume 7 yet but I saw Willow design good god she is gorgeous its a shame how she being mistreated by her ass of a husband. Good thing Bruce is her husband in my story and it looks like I have her look when I get to volume I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter once again thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya and happy new years.**


	22. Lessons Learned

Chapter 22: Lessons Learned

Back at the stadium Mercury and Emerald was about to face off against Coco and Yatsuhashi and they were figuring out which field they would fight on.

"Good luck you two" Velvet said as she cheered her teammates on.

"Hmm" Bruce said as he stared at Emerald and Mercury.

"Is something wrong father?" Whitley asked as he turned to look at his father.

"Oh its nothing son don't worry about it" Bruce said as he smiled at his youngest child.

"Alright then" Whitley said after he said that it wasn't long until the field was chosen for the fight.

"Hey love the outfit kid" Coco said to Emerald.

"Ill try not to get blood on it" Emerald replied.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch" Yatsuhashi said as he drew his sword.

'i won't be the one bleeding" Emerald said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I like her" Coco said.

"Three, two one, began" Port said.

Emerald and Mercury backed away and hid in the grass Coco and Yatsuhashi looked at each other and Coco then activated her weapon which was a gun gauntlet and she began to shoot at the grass where suspoosely Emerald and Mercury was hiding.

Coco got rid of the grass only to find out neither Emerald nor Mercury was there much to Coco and Yatsuhashi confusion.

"Look out!" Blake yelled.

Mercury who was up in the air went to kicked Coco but Yatsuhashi pushed her out of the way and he blocked Mercury jumped kick with his sword. He then pushed Mercury back as the silver haired assisan merely flip in the air and land back a few feet from the pair.

Coco wasted little time and began firing at Mercury who began to run to the side and dodge the bullet shots.

"He's good" Sun said as he was praising Mercury's skills.

"Yeah but where the girl?" Scarlet asked his leader.

Mercury then went between Coco and Yatsuhashi and did a flip kick knocking them back from each other. He then kicked Yatsuhashi before flipping into the air and he kicked him again sending back a few feet as he landed.

Once Mercury landed he turned his head and he saw Coco and she was about to fire at him but he flip up in the air and landed on Coco gauntlet. He then blocked a sword slash from Yatsuhashi and jump and kicked him away. He then flip in the air and grab Coco and placed her towards Yatsuhashi as her gun was aiming towards him.

Coco turned her head to look at Mercury and she swung her weapon at him but the assisan merely flip back to dodge the attack and gain some distance as well.

As he was flipping back he fired some shots at Coco and Yatsuhashi but the two of them managed to deflect the shots causing an explosion behind them.

Coco look and was in shock as she saw that Mercury was creating a tornado with his gun shots by spinning around with his hands two and they landed around Coco and Yatsuhashi creating a smoke screen.

"That's not good" Bruce said.

"Yeah from what I can see Coco and Yatsuhashi are mid to close range fighters in a way they are at a disadvantage if they can't see their opponents' Whitley said.

Once the smoke was cleared it wasn't long until Mercury was behind Coco and Yatsuhashi.

Coco turned around and Mercury grab both of their wrist and switch them around and he began sending multiple kicks at the duo. He kicked Yatsuhashi back while he kneed Coco as she fell face first into the ground.

Mercury had a smirk on his face as a chain came from the trees and Coco was pulled into the forest area.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi yelled as he saw his partner being dragged into the forest.

Mercury wasted little time as he went and kicked knocking the large student back. Mercury went to attack him again but Yatsuhashi went and grabbed him by the throat and he threw him towards the steam like rocky area.

Yatsuhashi jumped in the air and try to attack Mercury with his sword but Mercery blocked the attack with his feet which caused the area to erupt and split open. Mercury then flip back up sending Yatsuhashi back he tried to do a sweep kick but Yatsuhashi flip up in the air to dodge the attack and he Mercury exchange a couple of blows.

Mercury then kick the ground which caused a couple of rocks to go up in the air and he kicked a rock towards Yatsuhashi hitting him and causing him to stumble back a bit. Mercury then got on his hands and spund kicked Yatsuhashi and despite Yatsuhashi attempts to block the assault Mercury just kept knocking him back.

Mercury then went and flip kicked him knocking him into a hot volcanic area and steam erupted causing Yatsuhashi to scream in pain as he got up. Once he gathered himself Yatsuhashi opened his eyes and he looked and saw Mercury coming and launching a kick at him.

Meanwhile his teammate and leader Coco wasn't fairing any better as she was still being dragged deeper into the forest area by Emerald and she soon landed hard on a tree causing Coco sun glasses to break in the process.

"I take it back I don't like her" Coco said as she saw her destroyed shades and looked around for Emerald.

Coco saw a bullet aiming at her and she barely dodge it and a couple of other shots she then took out her gaunlet and started shooting at Emerald but Emerald hid behind a tree a bit to block the bullets before she ran on the branches and flip through the air while shooting at Coco right back.

She then used her kusarigama to glide through the trees and dodge Cocos shots and she disappeared through the trees much to the frustration of Coco.

"Dann" Coco said as she cursed in frustration.

"Coco" Yatsuhashi" called and walked up to his leader and teammate.

"Watch out she in the trees" Coco said as a buzzer sound.

"Oh and with that final blow Yatsuhashi is eliminated" Port announced.

"WHAT!" Coco said in a surprise like tone as she turned around and saw that Yatsuhashi wasn't there at all. Coco started trembling a little bit and back away as she started to look for Emerald while Emerald was running silently behind the trees.

"Damn" Coco said as unknowingly Emerald got behind her and was about to attack and once Coco realized Emerald was behind her it was too late as Emerald kicked her far away sending her next to Yatsuhashi and destroying the rest of her aura.

"And with an upset Emerald and Mercury are victorious" Oobleck said as the crowd started to boo.

"Coco?" Velvet said as she was worried about her friend and teammate but Fox put a hand on her shoulder as if saying everything would be alright meanwhile at the same time Cinder smirk as things were going according to plan to her and she got up and started to walk away from the area.

"Hmmm" Bruce said as he looked at Emerald and Mercury.

"Honey is something the matter" Willow said as she looked at her husband.

Bruce looked at his wife and smiled "no its nothing lets get going were supposed to meet Winter for lunch" Bruce said changing the subject.

"Of course" Willow said as she stood up along with Whitley.

Later on after Weiss alerted her team that she was going to have lunch with her family the Wayne-Schner family was sitting down and having lunch.

"You're...leaving?" Weiss asked as Winter told her family that she was leaving Whitley didn't show it but he was a bit sad and upset that his oldest sister was leaving.

"Yes I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale our last shipment was lost to an ambush I believe you had a run in with its cargo actually" Winter said.

Bruce knew that his oldest daughter ment that giant much that he and team RWBY took down while Torchwhick was piloting it. Its obvious that Torchwhick but most likely whoever his behind this most likely that masked woman attacked and stole the Mech.

Its fortunate those paladins were still in the prototype stage otherwise your team might not have fared so well even with Batman help" Winter said.

"Even though our time was short I'm just glad that your doing well Winter just promise me you'll stay safe" Willow said.

"I will mother you don't have to worry so much Weiss" Winter said as she looked at her younger sister.

"You did well out here on your own you should be proud" Winter said.

"I agree you actually learned a lot and gotten stronger since you left for Beacon" Whitley said agreeing with Winter.

"Oh and what did you think she gotten better at Whitley?" Winter asked her younger brother.

"I can tell she gotten a lot better at using her glyphs and she started using time diaelton how ever Winter our sister is still having trouble with her summoning" Whitley said.

"Whitley!" Weiss said as she glared at her brother.

"What I'm merely telling Winter the truth" Whitley said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Weiss you know that every Schnee has the ability to summon mother and father told us that countless times while we were growing up we have for generations" Winter said.

"I've tried though I even told mother father and Whitley and they encourage me but its still the one thing I'm having trouble with" Weiss said.

"Weiss I'm sure you realize by now how unique the Schner bloodline is" Bruce said.

"Father is right unlike many our semblance is hereditary but that doesn't mean it will come easily your semblance is like a muscle the more you will practice with it the stronger it will become" Winter said as she held out her hand and summoned a glyph.

Bruce looked at Whitley and he noticed that he was listening intently to Winter speech if was as if he was very interesting to learning more about the glyphs and summoning. Bruce knew how much his son was taking a interest in the tournament and the huntsman and huntresses competeting in it especially when they talk about what's been going on in their matches.

Little by little Bruce was being convinced that maybe...just maybe Whitley could take his place one day and he wasn't talking about taking over the company.

"But if you only focus only on one aspect of it... If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible" Winter said as she summoned a large Beowulf.

"Then you will never truly grow" Winter said as Weiss smiled and Whitley smirked.

A couple of minutes later Winter was instructing Weiss how to summon.

"Dear are you sure this is a good idea?" Willow asked her husband.

"Willow Weiss needs to learn how to do this if anybody can help her with summoning its Winter after all she taught her how to fight in the first place and whenever I was away or we were busy with something after Alfred and Klien Winter practically took care of Weiss and Whitley" Bruce said as he was reasoning with Willow.

"Besides if Weiss can get the summoning down not only does her team has a better chance at winning the tournament but she can grow and get stronger as a huntress" Bruce said

Willow sigh "I swear Bruce I can never win argument against you though I guess that's a testament to me marrying the smartest man in Atlas" Willow said causing Bruce to chuckle.

"Come on dear you give me too much credit" Bruce said.

They were watching Winter teaching Weiss how to summon and currently Weiss created a glyph.

"Excellent form now think to your fallen foes the ones that force you to push yourself past who you were and become who you are now" Winter said as Weiss was focusing on trying to summon something.

"Think of them and watch as they come to your side" Winter said.

Whitley noticed and saw that Weiss was getting frustrated as he saw the glyph getting smaller.

"I cant" Weiss said causing Winter to hit her.

"Stop doubting yourself" Winter said.

"I'm trying!" Weiss yelled as she turned to look at her sister.

"If this is what you call trying then you have no hope of winning the tournament let along succeeding as a huntress why don't you just move back home and be a failure and disgrace to the Schnee and Wayne family name" Winter said.

"Winter!" Willow said upset over how she was treating Weiss.

"I refuse to be a failure and disgrace to our families" Weiss said as she simply turned around and created another glyph.

Winter then went up to Weiss and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Emotions can grant you strength but you must never let them overwhelm you" Winter said as Willow Bruce and Whitley walked up to them.

"Never stop growing Weiss continue to explore Remnant so that you can learn more about Remnant and honestly more about yourself" Winter said as Weiss looked down on the ground.

"Everyone its time for me to go" Winter said.

Winter then hugged Weiss who hug her back "it was really good to see you Winter" Weiss said.

"I feel the same way" Winter said.

"Whitley I know you have paying attention to our training and taken a interest to the tournament you might feel undecided on what you truly want out if life but know this" Winter said as she went to her youngest sibling and hugged him and pressed her forehead against his shocking Whitley a bit.

"No matter what path you choose I will always support you and love you no matter what" Winter said.

Whitley smiled "thank you Winter I'm glad I was able to see you" Whitley said.

Winter nodded as she went to hug both of her parents "mother father until next time" Winter said.

"Take care sweetie and remember to write to us" Willow said.

"Try to not to push yourself and remember just to relax every one in while I don't want you be stressed out on the job like James is" Bruce jokingly said.

Winter giggle "I'll try not to get stressed out father and mother I promise I will write to you whenever I can now then until next time every one" Winter said as she and the rest of the family left as they went to see Winter off and unknown to them they didn't see the dagger Weiss summoned.

It was late at night and Weiss Whitley Bruce and Willow waved goodbye to Winter as the airship was leaving Vale. Once it was out of the sight Bruce turned to look at Weiss.

"We should head back to our hotel Weiss you should rest up for the next round you know we will be cheering you on" Bruce said.

"Of course goodnight father mother Whitley" Weiss said.

"Sleep well dear" Willow said.

"Hopefully you take our sister words to heart Weiss" Whitley said.

"Don't worry I have and I will continue to get stronger and be better as a person" Weiss said.

After that Weiss and her family went there separate ways with Weiss and Whitley having a better understanding about what they want to do in the future thanks to their older sister advice and hopefully for Weiss she will become even better tomorrow then she was today.

**A/N: Hey its been awhile sorry about that hope you guys enjoyed the chapter besides the beat down Emerald and Mercury gave Yatsuhashi and Coco this was mainly about showing the dynamic of the entire Wayne-Schner family while they are together and how close they are to one another with Winter not only giving advice to Weiss but encouraging Whitley that no matter what path he choose she will always support and love him. If you guys been paying attention I'm sure you guys might notice the hints I've been throwing the past few chapters about Whitley and my plans for thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	23. Never Miss a Beat

Chapter 23: Never Miss a Beat

At the stadium Bruce was watching Penny's match along with the rest of his family and team RWBY. As of right now it was time for the double match and currently the team that Peeny was facing ran as they hid behind the lunch a couple of swords at the boulders the other pair was behind.

Penny turned to look at her partner and she tapped on wrist as if saying that they need to end this match as soon as possible. Penny then looked back and with her metal strings she was able to lift the rocks up in the air before forcefully slamming the rocks and the boys head first into the ground ending the match.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas" Oobleck announced.

"Thank you for a wonderful time" Penny said as she and Ciel started to leave the arena.

"Well she certainly was impressive wasn't she" Whitley said as he looking at Penny and seeing Ruby getting out of her seat and leaving.

"Yes Penny sure is something" Bruce said.

Peitro had really outdone himself this Bruce until he did some research had no idea that his old friend had even built Penny. Ironwood must want to keep Penny and her secret of being a robot a secret from everybody. Understanable since no doubt that Salem or anybody else could possibly reprogram Penny and have her turn against them.

Bruce had knew Peitro a long time he usually helps and gives Bruce ideas that could really help his company at least on the electronics and manufacturing department and some ideas on how to improve Mantle so that the citizens could have better lives. Honestly to Bruce Pierto was one of the smartest people he knew and he offered him a high ranking position at his company and he could live in Atlas.

But the old man would always refuse preferring to stay at Mantle and in his work shop. Honestly Bruce rarely talk to Peitro these days between running the company and being Batman, Bruce doesn't really have time to talk to catch up with friends or even spend time with his family. Even though now he spending time with his family and supporting Weiss and her team. Right now he currently working with Ozpin and preparing against a threat that can destroy all of life as we know it.

But it was fine it was a necessary sacrifice in order to protect his family and the rest of the people in Remnant.

"Well looks like we're up Weiss wish us luck guys" Yang said.

"Try not makes fools of yourself you two especially you Yang" Whitley said with a smile causing Yang to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah just you watch Ice Prince me and your sis is going to clean house in this match" Yang said.

"Good luck you two and be careful" Willow said.

"We'll all be cheering you guys on" Blake said.

"I know you two will be fine just remember your training and how hard you worked to get here" Bruce said.

"We won't let any of you down" Weiss said as she and Yang left the stands and headed straight toward the field area of the stadium.

About fifteen minutes later Oobleck introduced Weiss and Yang and were waiting for the other team it was during that time that Ruby came back to her seat.

"Hey Ruby what were you doing?" Blake asked her friend and teammate.

"Oh I was just talking to Penny and congraluating her on her win hehe" Ruby chuckled as she rubbed her head.

Bruce looked at Ruby it obvious she was hiding something was it possible she knew about Penny being a robot well even if she did Bruce trust Ruby enough she can keep top information like that a secret.

"Well at any rate it looks like its about to start" Blake said.

Back on the field Weiss and Yang were talking while waiting on their opponents.

"Welp, now its our turn" Yang said.

"Just remember to keep proper form" Weiss replied.

Yang sighed "alright your from Atlas what can we expect?" Yang asked her friend and teammate.

"Well ,seeing as their kingdom,academy and arm forces are all merged as one I think we can expect strict militant fighters with advance technology and carefully rehearsed strategies" Weiss said.

As she said that a monkey faunus quickly skated her way behind them leaving a rainbow trail and she stopped next to her partner who was holding a trumpet and was dressed as a musician.

"Or whatever they are" Weiss said.

"Hey" the boy said as Weiss looked at him.

"You're Weiss Schnee right?" the boy asked before saying "the heiress".

"I am" Weiss said.

"I take it your mostly pretty good then" the boy said.

"I do my best" Weiss said.

"Yeah my dad is pretty good too by the way both of us are big fans of you and your old man me for your singing and for your father to supply his dust to my dad and help keep his dust shop up and running" the boy said.

"Oh..well thank you" Weiss said as she blushed a bit on being complmented on her signing.

"That said your still going to lose this match" the boy said as he smirked.

"I can assure you that my partner and I won't go down without a fight" Weiss said.

"Stop flirting Flynt hey Blondie do you have extensions or something?" the girl faunus asked.

"No this is just my natural hair color" Yang replied.

"Oh really hmm you know you should try roller blading sometimes since its super fun it'd probably take you awhile though since your so...you know top heavy" the girl said.

"How rude!" Willow said as she glared at the girl.

"Did she just" Whitley said.

"Yes she did son she obviously trying to rile Yang up so she can lose focus and let her guard down hopefully Yang won't let her words get to her" Bruce said.

Yang stared at her breast as the monitor flipping to see which field they would fight on.

"Excuse me!" Yang yelled as she glared at the girl.

"Oh boy" Ruby said.

"Well...even though she was insulting Yang she not exactly wrong" Whitley though while he doesn't consider himself a pervert there are times where even he would stare at how...curvy and big Yang was at certain areas.

Once the field was chosen everybody got into a fighting stance and Port had counted down.

"Three, two, one begin!" Port said.

Flynt then blew his trumpet sending out sound waves at Yang and Weiss causing both girls to cover their eyes at being blown back a bit. The faunus girl then went through the sound wave to attack Weiss and Yang.

Weiss went low and created a glyph to keep herself from being blown away but the faunus girl managed to sent Yang back.

Flynt and Weiss stared down at each other for a moment and Flynt blew his trumpet again creating more sound waves st Weiss made gravity glyphs to get closer to Flynt while holding her ground.

"Pretty clever Weiss creating a gravity enhanced Glyph so that way you can hold and steady yourself so that you can try to get closer to him" Whitley said.

Flynt stopped blowing his trumpet which caused Weiss to trip and run straight into Flynt and he went and kicked Weiss into the volcanic area of the field.

Back with Yang she was firing several rounds at the faunus girl who kept skating and dodging her atracks she skated on a railing while sticking her tongue out at Yang only infuriating the blond member of team RWBY even more. She is skating around a destroy building while Yang was firing some shots at her once she jumped down from the building she zip zag and kept hitting Yang relentlessly with her weapons.

Once she stopped and gain her distance her nunchaku turned blue and she skated and quickly flew by Yang who barely had any time to react. When Yang wanted to move she realized that her leg was frozen.

"So she imbuned her nunchaku with ice dust not bad at all" Bruce said.

"Look now your bottom heavy too" the faunus girl said causing Yang to flare at her as she stomp on her leg breaking the ice.

Yang barely had any time to react as the girl hit her again and freezing her arm in the process.

She began to skate around the destroy buildings with her speed and she then went up to Yang and dropped kick her straight into a wall.

"You should cool off get it because your angry" the girl said while Yang just growled while punching the wall and unfreezing her arm in the process.

"Yang really needs to calm down and figure out how to deal with that speed of hers the longer she speeds around her and keep taking hits the longer her aura levels are going to drop" Whitley said.

"Yes hopefully she finds some way to slow her down" Willow said.

Meanwhile back to Weiss battle, the middle child of Bruce and Willow summoned a couple of ice glyphs behind her and she fired four ice shards at Flynt who smirked and flip through the air and blew his trumpet causing the lava in the area to rise and he sent the lava at the ice shards melting them.

Flynt stood up and flip his trumpet "nice try princess your going to have to do better then that to keep up with my best" Flynt said while giving Weiss a wink.

Weiss narrowed her eyes as she switch Myrtneaster towards the wind dust section and she lunch a wind blast at Flynt while he was countering it with a sound blast.

Weiss them motion her fingers and it wasn't long that glyphs started to appear around Flynt and she began using the glyphs as spring boards and she was slashing at Flynt multiple times while jumping from glyph to glyph.

Flynt then got into a stance and created four clones of himself and fire four colourful sound like blasts at Weiss blowing her back.

"He was able to create clones or after images of himself was that his semblance" Whitley said.

"I have a feeling that's exactly what it is Whitley" Bruce replied.

"Woah" Juane said amazed at Flynt semblance.

"What's this?" Port asked.

"It appears that young Flynt has just activated his semblance and quite a remarkable one at that ladies and gentlemen feast your eyes on Flynt Coal...killer quartet" Oobleck announced.

Flynt looked up at the score board as his clones disappeared and went back to him he then started to walk up towards Weiss.

Meanwhile the faunus girl was skating away from Yang but Yang just couldn't catch up with her speed

"Oooh flashy eyes you know you're actually kind of pretty when your angry" the girl said.

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Yang said as she flew right in after her.

Weiss who was on the ground looked up and saw that Myrtneaster was on the ground she tried to reach it but Flynt prevented it by stepping on it.

"Get back here!" Yang yelled.

"I wasn't saying you should go on a diet I was saying you really need to go on a diet" the girl said.

"THAT'S IT!" Yang yelled.

"This can't be good" Whitley thought.

"You're fat" she said..

Flynt then turned his attention to Yang and started to his semblance on her but Weiss got up and tackled Flynt causing lava to erupt.

"What" Yang said as she looked at that direction.

"Weiss!" Ruby Whitley Blake Bruce and Willow yelled in concern.

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands" Port said.

"In fact it appears as though aura has been completely depleted he sacrificed herself to take out Flynn wait a minute what is this" Oobleck saw that everybody saw that Flynt was still standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen Flynt Coal remains standing" Poet announced.

"Even with all that he still have some aura left" Whitley said as he gritted his teeth seeing that his sister scafrice was for nothing.

"Its not over Whiltley lets not count out Yang just yet" Bruce said.

"You did it Flynt don't worry about her she easy but kind of annoying" the girl said.

"Ooh it looks like Yang is angry and you wouldn't like her when she upset" Port said as Yang screams as she fired off rounds at Flynt and the girl who managed to dodge the attacks.

"Yo Neon go" Flynt said to the girl now known as Neon as he sent a blast with a Trumpet at Yang pushing her back but Yang shot herself forward with her gauntlets attacking Neon with multiple punches but the girl managed to evade all of them.

Yang was pushed in the air but while she was in the air she was firing shot after shot creating huge craters in the ground but Neon was skating around them. Flynt then pushed Yang back but she kept firing at Neon.

Once Yang got to the ground she ran and propel herself up in the air using her gauntlets but Flynt used his semblance to fire a combined sound blast at Yang to push her back but Yang merely used her gauntlets to propel herself forward grabbing his trumpet stopping the sound waves and shot Flynt pushing him back and knocking out the rest of his aura.

"Ouch sour note for Flynt" Oobleck said.

Yang slid back as she looked for Neon as she was skating around the rocky area "never miss a beat never miss a..." Neon said as she trip and fell over "beat" she said as she fell and steam came up sending her up in the air.

Yang saw this and smirk and sent a fire shot at Neon who screamed causing a explosion to happen as the buzzer went off. Once Yang calmed down she went to see if Weiss was ok.

"Weiss" Yang said as she went to Weiss who was covered in smoke dust.

"Weiss are you ok?" Yang asked her friend and teammate.

Weiss coughed "I may not be signing for awhile" she said.

Yang sighed "you know I'm not sure that was proper form" Yang said.

"Oh ha ha" Weiss said as she coughed.

"What we lost we lost team FNKI lost that was that was amazing oh my gosh you guys were super crazy awesome we should definitely party together again sometime right Flynt" Neon said.

"That was a gusty move Schnee I dig it maybe we can do a concert together one day" Flynt said

At the same time Ruby Blake Willow Bruce and Whitley ran to Yang and Weiss.

"Good job you two" Blake said.

"Yeah" Ruby said.

"Weiss that was totally reckless don't give me a scare like that again" Willow said.

"Weiss that was reckless but effective and Yang...well you were amazing" Whitley said as he rubbed his head a bit.

"You both did pretty well" Bruce said he then got a text from his separate scroll and he looked and he saw that it was from Ozpin.

Bruce then looked at his separate scroll and he looked and he saw that he gotten a message from Ozpin.

Later on with Cinder group Cinder herself was looking at Penny file "oh" Cinder said.

"What" Emerald said.

"Oh nothing were going to make a slight hmmm altereation to the plan" Cinder said.

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" Mercury asked.

"It means that this will be even easier then we thought" Cinder said with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile with Ozpin Crow and Batman had came on separate elevators.

"**I take it you called both of us in for a reason" **Batman said getting straight to the point.

"For once I agree with Bats over here have you chosen your guardian yet" Qrow asked.

"Maidens choose themselves I simply believe I found the right candidate ever since the day I met her I had a feeling she would be the one she strong intelligent caring and most importantly she ready" Ozpin said as Phyrra went inside the elevator.

**A/N: Long time to see everybody sorry for not updating life and laziness got in the way. Anyway not much to say expect hope you enjoy the little dynamic I'm doing with Whitley and Yang and Phyrra oh lets just say I have plans for her you'll just have to keep reading to see what they thank you guys so much for reading my story it means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	24. Fall

Chapter 24: Fall

Phyrra was both nervous and curious at the same time and how could she not be, sure she was curious about why did professor Ozpin wanted to meet with her. But the last thing she expected once she reached the heasmaster office was to see Batman of all people here.

Phyrra like everybody else has heard of Batman and the deeds he does in not only in Atlas but in all of Remnant as well. To Phyrra Batman was kind of like the hero's she use to read in the books when she was little a hero that no matter what methods was willing do anything for the greater good. Phyrra in a way admires Batman for that.

But as Ozpin welcomed Phyrra and sat her down and began talking to her the red haired girl was wondering why Batman was here and what did Ozpin truly want with her.

"Well it comes as no surprise they've chosen you to move onto the final round of the tournament your performance has been explemarly" Ozpin said to Phyrra said.

"Thank you professor Ozpin..but I would have never made it this far without my teammates" Phyrra said.

"Personally I think its the other way around" Qrow said causing Phyrra to turn to him.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've been introduced" Phyrra said as she looked at Qrow.

"Name's Qrow' Qrow said to Phyrra.

"Qrow is a trusted colluage of mine and if your wondering about Batman just recently he became a ally of ours" Ozpin said as Batman was standing with his arm crossed behind Ozpin by the window.

"I see Professor, if you don't mind me asking why have you called me here?" Phyrra said as she turned back to look at Ozpin.

"Please take a seat" Ozpin said to Phyrra.

Phyrra then sat back down on her seat.

"Tell me what is your favorite fairy tail?' Ozpin asked Phyrra.

"I'm sorry?" Phyrra said as she had a confuse look on her face not really understanding Ozpin question.

"Fairy Tales stories from your child hood surely you must remember some of them" Ozpin said.

"Well, there's the Tale of the Two Brothers, the Shallow Sea, the girl in the tower" Phyrra said as Ozpin cut her off.

"What about the story of the seasons?" Ozpin asked the former mistrial tournament champion.

"Oh, of course" Phyrra said.

"A callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters" Phyrra said.

"The first understand his reclusive nature and urgres him to use his time in solitude to reflect and mediate, the second brings him fruit and flowers tending to his crops and revitalizing his third warms the man heart convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him, and the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has and be thankful" Phyrra explained the story about the maidens.

"In return for their kindness, the man grants the maiden incredible powers so that they can continue to help others all over the worid, they graceiously accept and promised to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days winter spring summer and fall my mother loves that story" Phyrra said.

While Batman himself didn't care much for the stories he does remember his mother and Alfred reading to them when he was just a boy. He also remembers that the tale of the two brothers was his favorite one to hear but he didn't expect that those fairy tales were true and Ozpin was thousands of years old.

"Would you believe me if I told you that one been around since I was a boy" Ozpin said.

You're not that old professor" Phyrra said as she chuckled a bit.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you if you lt was true" Ozpin said.

"I beg your pardon?" Phyrra said.

"What if I were to tell you that there were four maidens existing in this world that could wield such tremendous power without dust" Ozpin said.

"You mean like a semblance?" Phyrra said.

"Like magic" Ozpin said.

'I" Phyrra started to say but Qrow interrupted her.

"Yeah the first time hearing it is pretty crazy" Qrow said.

Phyrra then turned to look at Batman "**everything that Ozpin is saying is true Phyrra I just learned that the stories of the maidens are in fact true, I'm sure your well aware that your headmaster isn't the type of person to lie about something like this" ** Batman simply said.

He will have to do some digging soon and find out to see who was the Winter maiden because no doubt she is under ironwood protection, a part of him hopes that Winter isn't the winter maiden or is chosen to become the next maiden. While Batman knows his eldest daughter can take care of herself he doesn't her to become a target for Salem and her group.

"You're actually serious" Phyrra said shocked when Batman told her that the stories were true.

"Does it look like I'm joking" Ozpin said.

"No" Phyrra said she hesitated and gathered herself before asking Ozpin this simple question.

"Why-Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Ozpin looked at Qrow who mdded his head and at Batman who gave a silent nod of his own and the dark crusader was impressed with Ozpin he made the right choice in choosing Phyrra to be the next maiden she is a prodigy and Batman himself was interested in Phyrra as well. If she becomes the fall maiden she would be a excellent addition in the battle against Salem and her forces.

"We're telling you Phyrra Nikos because we believe that you are next in line to receive the fall maiden power" Ozpin said.

Phyrra was surprised but she calmed herself and said "we?"

The elevator door opened and Ironwood and Glynda was inside of it.

"Sorry we're late" Ironwood said.

"Wait what is this who are you?" Phyrra asked Ozpin.

"You know who we are we're still the same teachers and headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon" Glynda said.

"Cept we got a a little part time job" Qrow said.

"We are the protectors of this world" Ironwood said.

"And we need your help" Ozpin said.

Phyrra just looked at Ozpin and after that Ozpin told Phyrra she wanted to take and show her something along with Batman and Phyrra and Batman agreed and it wasn't long until everybody was inside the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Phyrra asked.

"The vault under the school" Ozpin replied.

Once the elevator door opened Batman and Phyrra was greeted to the sight of a large hallway and Batman was impressed he didn't think that place like this exist under the school but he also has his secret cave under his home so he really shouldn't be too surprise. The others began walking but Found a noticed that Phyrra was slowly walking so she stopped and waited for the young girl.

"I'm sure you must have questions" Glynda said.

"Maybe one or two" Phyrra said as she and Glynda began to walk together.

"I still don't understand you said I was next in line to receive the maiden power" Phyrra said.

"What do you mean by that?" Phyrra asked.

"The maidens have existed for thousands of years but much like in nature the seasons change no two summers are alike" Glynda said.

"When a maiden dies her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host ensuring that the seasons are never lost and that no individual power could hold onto to that power forever" Glynda said.

"So how does the power choose?" Phyrra asked.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules" Qrow said.

"Qrow" Glynda said as she narrowed her eyes at Qrow.

"Hey, don't get mad caused I'm right" Qrow said.

"At first, the only thing that was certain were that powers were specifetally passed onto young woman" Glynda said as she was explaining the process to Phyrra.

"But as time went on it was discovered that the selection process was much more intimate" Glynda said.

"Intimate?" Phyrra said.

"As we understand it now when a Maiden dies the one that was in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power" Glynda said.

"Unless its a dude or some old hag then the power goes to someone random and our jobs get a lot harder" Qrow said.

"Why tell me all of this now, why wait until I graduated?" Phyrra asked.

"**Because soon it won't be long until our enemy makes their move"** Batman said.

"Bats hit the nail on the head we've run out of time I don't know if you've noticed but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world" Qrow said.

"Tensions are high, Grimm are growing stronger and more prevalent and its not gonna be much longer before this peace we've been all enjoying so much goes out the window" Qrow said.

"You're not talking about war?" Phyrra asked.

"Not a war between nations" Ironwood replied.

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us" Qrow said.

"For now all you need to know that one of the maidens was attacked and in the first time in history a part of her power was stolen" Qrow said.

"So I was right she was attacked but how on earth did her power get stolen then" Batman thought.

"The enemies could had used some sort of device to steal to steal the power from the fall maiden could it be that it was that woman in the mask who stole her power" Batman thought.

He was out of his thoughts when he saw that a tan skinned girl in a tube and he widen his eyes in surprise.

"Is that?" Phyrra said causing Ozpin to sign.

"The current fall maiden Amber" Ozpin said.

"She...still alive" Phyrra said.

"For now we're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable but there is a lot about this situation that is unprecedented" Ironwood said.

"What do you mean?" Phyrra asked.

Ironwood sighed "well we don't know what will happen if-when she passes" causing Batman to widen his eyes.

**"Ironwood you don't think" **Batman started to say.

"Wait but won't her power just transfer to the next host" Phyrra said.

"Look who been listening she is smart" Qrow said

"Under normal circumstances yes but this is a delicate situation its not uncommon for the slain last thoughts to be their attacker" Ironwood said.

"**Since the power is currently split like this you think that the power will seek its other half back to the one who attacked Amber" **Batman said.

"Yes and that would not bode well for any of us" Ozpin said.

Phyrra then went up to the tube Amber was in and touched it and she then looked at the adults in the room.

"If this is all true why keep it a secert, if this girl is so important, if-if we're truly on the brink of war why not tell everyone?" Phyrra asked.

Batman doesn't think telling everyone would be a great idea if they did the people would panic and that would bring in the Grimm and humanity would soon be overruned unless they had a plan to tell everybody without attracting any Grimm.

"From what we understand it used to be common knowledge" Glynda said.

"Excuse me" Phyrra said.

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started even the craziest ones comes from somewhere" Qrow said as he pulled out his flask and started drinking from it.

"Our group was founded in order to protect mankind and the maidens, those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength" Glynda said.

"And as you can imagine the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to have unimagiable power" Qrow said.

"And so this brotherhood choose to remove the maidens from the public eye allowing their existence to fade away into legend" Ironwood said.

"The things we're telling you goes against hundreds of years of human history reglion" Glynda said.

"No one would want to believe us it'd cause an uproar" Ironwood said.

"It would cause panic and we all know that would bring clawing into our kingdoms wall's which is why we would like to" Ozpin started to say but Phyrra interrupted him.

"Ill do it" Phyrra said.

"If you believe this will help humanity then I will become your fall maiden" Phyrra said as everyone looked at each other.

"That's what you wanted isn't it" Phyrra said.

"It is but I'm afraid its not that simple" Ozpin said.

"Given Amber condition, you won't be able to inherit the power naturally however general Ironwood believes he has a solution" Ozpin said as he looked at Ironwood.

"For the past few years Atlas has been studying aura from a more scientific standpoint how it works what its made of how can it be used" Ironwood said.

"We've made significant strides and we've believe we found a way to capture it" Ironwood said.

"Capture it and cram it into something else" Qrow said.

"Or in your case..." Qrow continued saying.

"That's.." Phyrra started to say

"Classified" Ironwood said.

"Wrong" Phyrra said.

"The feeling is mutual but desperate times calls for desperate measure" Glynda said.

Batman didn't say anything but even he didn't agree with the studies on how to capture aura he had read the research and files when hacking into their files and he believes Ironwood and his scientist were taking it too far aura is a manifestation of their soul. They are pretty much playing with people lives in a way.

"I can see why James would keep that a secret if he would have wanted me to be apart of the research and my team of scientists I would have refused an tell him to stop his research...still given current situation this is our only option right now" Batman thought.

"And these are indeed desperate times" Ironwood said as he walked up a bit.

"We can't transfer Ambers powers to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to" Ironwood said.

"Her aura" Phyrra said.

"Her life would become intertwine with yours the question is" Ozpin started to say.

**"You don't know what the process is going to do to her" **Batman said.

Phyrra had a indecisive look on her face.

"You have a important decision before you Miss Nikos" Ozpin said.

"There no guarantee this transfer will work and there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does, I advise you take time to think on this matter" Ozpin said.

"But understand that before the vytal festival is over we will need your answer" Ozpin said.

"The assailant that attacked the fall maiden has made their first move and their no telling when their next move will be" Ozpin said.

After that Ozpin allowed Phyrra to go back and get ready for the finals and everybody was heading their separate ways and right when Batman was heading out Phyrra called out to him.

"Excuse me Batman" Phyrra called out to the dark crusader.

"**What is it?" **Batman said.

"I was wondering...what do you think I should do?" Phyrra asked hoping that the dark knight of Atlas would give her some advice on weather she should become the fall maiden.

Batman was silent for a moment before responding

**"I don't know if I can give you a straight answer because mostly this is something you have to decide for yourself, but if you really want to become the fall maiden if you really want to do good and fight and help save this world then the answer is simple. However if you say no nobody will blame you because you won't know what the process could do to you and not everybody wants to do something that is possibly too much or in over their heads" ** Batman said..

He then continued by saying "**But it really depends on how much you want this and how much resolve you have...remember Phyrra you are studying to be a huntress ,and huntresses at the end of the day are suppose to help people" **Batman simply said causing Phyrra to widen her eyes in surprise.

After that Batman left Phyrra alone giving her time to think.

Later on it was time for the finals and currently Batman was hiding inside of the stadium and each team represantive was currently inside of the stadium. Batman had told Willow that something had come up and he was back working at the hotel and he was assured his wife he would be watching the finals on tv. In reality he was watching the fight in the stadium and keeping an eye out in case the enemy made their move.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for the one on one finals" Port announced

The cword cheered as the finalist gathered in the arena.

"Barry, why don't you explain the rules" Port said to Oobleck.

"Uhh, its quite simple Peter instead of a bracket system each round of the finals will be randomly determined immeditealy before the match takes place" Oobleck said.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare" Port said.

"Ah yes, yes now lets see who our first match will be" Oobleck said as everybody was seeing who would be fighting first.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black" Port announced as the cword cheered.

"Break a leg sis" Ruby said.

Batman narrowed his eyes he was worried about Yang especially since she is going against the son of Marcus Black, Batman didn't trust him one bit he needs to keep an eye in case he tries something funny or wrose there a chance he could be on the enemy side.

"Will all other combants please leave the stage" Port said as everybody left the stage and the field was setting up.

"You better not go easy on me" Yang said to Mercury.

"Heh you wish" Mercury said.

Both Yang and Mercury got into a stance and Whitley was especially staring at Yang.

"You can do this Yang..I hope you don't be too reckless" Whitley thought.

"Three,Two" One Fight!" Port announced.

Yang threw a punch while Mercury spun around in the air and did a kick and their attacks collided causing both of them to slid back. Mercury then ran up to Yang and tried to quick her but the blonde member of team rwby flip up into the air to dodge the attack.

She shot off two dust rounds at Mercury who spun around to dodge the attacks and him and Yang were exchanging a flew blows until both of them were blown back from each other. Mercury by Yang shot gauntlets and Yang by Mercury air dust from the weapons on his legs.

Yang fired more rounds at Mercury who ran around to avoid the attacks he prepel himself into the air and sound around until he attacked Yang with a axe kick but Yang crossed her arms and blocked the attack. Yang tried to grab Mercury leg but the assassin spun around in the air to keep that from happening.

Yang tried to kick at him but to no avail and once she tried to shoot at Mercury he quickly landed on the ground avoiding her attack. Mercury then flip kick Yang up in the air but she managed to regain her balance and propel herself right at Mercury who managed to block Yang multiple punches. Both of them tried to kick each other at the same time but Mercury over powered Yang and pushed her into the ground.

Mercury then tried to kick at Yang but Yang managed to roll out of the way but Mercury on his hand tried to kick at Yang but she managed to punch the ground trying to get Mercury off balance. But Mercury managed to hold onto to his balance and kept kicking at Yang who squatted down and block the kicks.

When both stood up Mercury tried to kick Yang again causing her to flip back and once Mercury foot was down he created a large crater in the ground. He went up to Yang and sent multiple kicks at her but the blonde did a great job at dodging his attacks. He flip kick at Yang causing her stumble a bit as he landed on the floor and did a flip dance and went and tried to kick Yang again.

But Yang blocked the attack and she upcur Mercury and punched him in the stomach sending him crashing onto the floor. Once Mercury got up he saw that Yang was firing rounds at Mercury causing him to flip back multiple times to dodge them. But one of the rounds hit him causing him fall off of the platform but he flip and shot himself back on the platform in front of Yang.

The two traded blows but Mercury was causing Yang to be on the defensive, Mercury broke Yang guard and tried to kick at her but Yang ducked out of the way. Yang tried to fire more rounds but Mercury kicked at her hands causing her to redirect at her target and miss. They traded blows again and Yang dodged a kick from Mercury but she then saw him up in the air and he wasted no time kicking Yang in the chest and sending her back a good distance.

Mercury kicked a round at Yang causing her to roll around and to dodge the attack.

"Hello" Yang said.

Mercury smirk as he rapidly fired wind like shots as he sound around while Yang was firing her best to dodge the Yang managed to get close to Mercury and attack him causing Mercury to block her traded blows until Mercury kicked her up into the air and he went up into the air and kick Yang down on the ground as the air shots went crashing down at her.

Mercury dusted himself off and started to walk away thinking the match was over until he heard a explosion and he saw that Yang hair was glowing and she had red eyes.

"Yang must be using her semblance but still...but she needs to stay calm" Whitley thought.

Yang went at Mercury punching him but Mercury blocked the attack but he was pushed back a good distance. Mercury went and kicked at Yang but she dodged them and punch Mercury multiple times she then punched him in the stomach breaking his aura and knocking him on the ground.

Soon the buzzer went off.

"What a way to kick off the finals" Port said.

"Yang Xiao Long wins" Port said.

"Yeah you did it sis" Ruby said.

"Way to go Yang" Blake said.

Whitley sighed in relief "my my Whitley were you actually worried about Yang?" Willow asked her youngest child causing Whitley to freeze up a bit.

"What..of not mother I was just afraid that he might go to far and do something stupid and reckless" Whitley said as he gathered himself a bit and tried to hide his blush.

Willow chuckled "of course son whatever you say".

Whitley groaned a bit because he knew that his mother wouldn't buy his act one bit hopefully she doesn't tease him about it for the rest of their stay here at Vale.

"Better luck next time" Yang said as she started to walk away.

"There not going to be a next time blondie" Mercury said as Yang looked and saw that Mercury was attacking her with a kick but Yang punch Mercury at his leg causing him to scream out in pain.

"My word" Oobleck said.

"Cut the cameras" Port said.

"What happen why did she attack Mercury like that" Whitley said something wasn't right about that and Batman noticed it as well and he too felt that something wasn't right.

"Ah my leg my leg" Mercury said.

"That's what you get you little" Yang said as Atlas soldiers appeared around her.

"Yang Xiao Long stand down" an Atlas soldier said.

"What why" Yang said.

"Mercury" Emetald as she ran up to him.

"Why she do that why she attacked me like that" Mercury said as Yang Whitley and Batman looked up at the screen and saw that Yang attacked Mercury while he was down much to the shock of everyone.

"No that can't be..something happened but what" Whitley said as he narrowed his eyes, he shook his head there no way Yang would attack somebody while they were down but right now he can't worry about that now he needs to talk to Yang and give her the confront she needs.

**A/N: You know if Mercury and Yang were not enemies I totally could see them be great friends Oh well what can you. Anyway its been forever you guys sorry about that laziness got in the way from me writing this chapter especially with the virus situation going around. But I managed to motaivte myself and get this chapter out. Anyway not much to say so yeah thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	25. The Beginning and The End

Chapter 25: The Beginning and the End

A few Atlas drones was standing outside of team RWBY dorm room and currently inside the dorm room was general Ironwood, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Willow and Whitley. Ruby and Yang were sitting on one side of the bottom bed bunk while Willow Weiss and Blake were sitting at the other bottom bed bunk on the other side. Whitley was currently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with a calm and serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry" Ironwood said to Team RWBY.

"But, you've left us with no other choice" he continued saying to the team.

"But he attacked me!" Yang yelled.

"Video footage and millions of viewers said otherwise" Ironwood said.

"But Yang would never do that" Weiss said.

"Yeah" Ruby said as she stood that.

Ironwood sighed "you all seemed like good students and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did under normal circustances" Ironwood said.

"But I believe and I hope this to be nothing more than the result of stress and adrliane" Ironwood said.

"When you're out on the battlefield your judgement can become clouded in an instant sometimes you see things that aren't simply aren't there even after the fight has passed" Ironwood.

"You should take your words to heart general" Whitley said.

As he said that everybody turned to look at Whitley and Willow and Weiss was a bit surprise that Whitley had spoke out like that.

"Whitley" Willow said as she looked at her son.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Whitley?" Ironwood said.

"I'm saying that what Yang saw was mostly likely real and what we and the viewers saw could be fake and somebody created the image that we saw" Whitley said.

"You're saying that somebody had framed Yang that's a bold accusation Whitley and who would even attempt to do something like that" Ironwoods.

Whitley shrugged "it could be somebody that's hates Yang or team RWBY in general or it could have been Mercury or his teammate oh and I did some digging turns out he is the son of Marcus Black a well known assisan so its highly likely he and his teammate, or his whole team had framed Yang and that's what I believe, but hey we will never know by you just standing here and dragging your feet you should be looking into the matter" Whitley said causing everybody to gasp in shock.

"Whitley!" Willow said as she glared at her son and Weiss was shocked as well sure Whitley can be witty and scarastic at times mostly with her, but he is normally mild manner and respectful so its surprising that he showing his other side like that and defending Yang.

Ironwood sighed "I'll look into the matter regardless of that weather it was a illusion or not or who he related too from the world's eyes you attacked an innocent student, and its my job to inform you that your disqualified" Ironwood said.

After he said that Ironwood left the dorm room leaving team RWBY Willow and Whitley alone.

"Whitley that was completely out of line" Willow said as she looked at her youngest child.

"I'm sorry mother but the general was only drawing one conclusion and not taking in the fact that their could be other factors that could come into play" Whitley said.

"Such as Yang being framed and Mercury really attacked her" Weiss said.

"Yeah from what I know Yang maybe reckless headstrong but I don't think she type of person to actually hurt anybody without a reason so I'm believe in Yang" Whitley said.

Yang looked at Whitley and he looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile as if everything was going to be ok and the fact that he believed her made her feel a bit better, and she doesn't know why but seeing Whitley like this made her heartbeat rise up a bit.

Yang smiled at Whitley "thanks ice prince" Yang said.

"What about the rest of you do you believe in Yang" Whitley asked everybody else.

"Of course I believe in Yang she would never hurt anybody on purpose" Ruby said defending her sister.

"Its like you said Whitley Yang may be hot headed but she is not ruthless" Weiss said as she stood up for Yang as well.

"I do believe you dear base on the sincerity you showed and from how Weiss described you from her letters and with getting to know you personally I know that you are not lying" Willow said as she smiled at Yang.

"Blake?" Yang said as she looked at Blake hoping that her best friend and partner would support her as well.

Blake was quite for a few moments as she looked at Yang.

"I want to believe you" Blake said.

Whitley frowned at Blake statement while Willow and Ruby had a bit of a surprise look on their faces.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss said.

"Blake" Yang said as he had a hurtful look on his face.

"How could you say something like that Yang would never lie to us" Weiss said.

Blake looked at Weiss and then at Willow and Whitley and she sighed a bit.

"I had someone very dear to me change, it wasn't in an instant it was gradual, little choices began to pile up" Blake said.

"He told me not to worry, at first they were accidents then it was self defence, before long even I began to think he was right" Blake said she then continued by saying.

"This is all...just...very familiar but you're not him and you never done anything like this before" Blake said as Yang looked at her.

"So..I want to trust you, I will trust you but first I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me he attacked you I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did" Blake said to her friend partner.

Yang rubbed her eyes and she looked at Blake.

"I saw him attack me so I attacked back" Yang said.

Blake looked at Yang before she closed her eyes and smile, she looked at Yang.

"Okay, thank you" Blake said.

"I think I'm going to rest up..Whitley you mind staying here for a few minutes?" Yang said as she looked at Whitley.

"Sure I don't have any problem with that" Whitley said as he gave Yang a small smile.

"Well then we'll just leave you two alone for a bit, Whitley I'll text you where we're going to be at on our scroll" Willow said to her son.

"Ok, mother I'll catch up to you guys in a bit" Whitley said.

Willow Blake Ruby and Weiss stood up and they left the room leaving Yang and Whitley alone for a bit.

Whitley walked as he stood in front of Yang and the two looked at each other "may I" Whitley said as he asked Yang if he could sit on the bed next to her.

"Oh...yeah go ahead" Yang said

Whitley then sat down next to Yang and he turned his head to look at her "are you going to be ok?" Whitley asked.

"Yeah..I just really need to rest and think this one out but thanks ice prince for defending me while Ironwood was here" Yang said as she gave a small smile at Whitley..

"Oh" Whitley said as he rubbed his head a bit, "its no problem at all the general was only looking at it from one perspective he wasn't thinking about the other possibilities at hand here" Whitley said.

"You really think I was framed and Mercury and Emerald was the cause of it" Yang said.

"Its a possibility but I believe in you Yang if you said he attacked you then he attacked you after all since he is the son of Marcas Black, there no doubt he is up to no good" Whitley said.

"But why...why frame me I thought Emerald and I were cool why would she do this..ugh just thinking about this pisses me off!" Yang said as her eyes turned red.

Whitley grabbed Yang's hand causing the blond to look at Whitley eye to eye.

"Yang calm down everything is going to be alright I promise, I assure you that I'm going to get to the bottom of this" Whitley said.

Yang eyes had turned back into her normal lilac purple eye color and she sighed a bit.

"Right sorry about that Whitley" Yang said.

"Hey don't apologize your hurt and angry I understand but you shouldn't let this get to you, you're better then this" Whitley said.

Yang took a deep breath "you're right thanks Whitley I can't let this get to me"

"Of course you won't your too hard headed to let this get to you and honestly your stubbornness is one of your best qualities" Whitley said.

"Really I like to think my jokes were my best quality" Yang said with a smirk.

"Yeah...no I heard from Weiss in her letters how awful your puns are your much better in being a huntress then a comedian" Whitley said as he rolled his eyes and smirked and amusmuent.

"Hey my puns are awesome you'll see" Yang replied.

"Haha sure Yang whatever you say" Whitley said as the two laughed a bit after that they noticed that they were holding hands and both of them quickly pulled their hands away and looked away from each other.

"Sorry/ Sorry about that" Whitley and Yang said at the same time and both of them had nervous looks on their faces, and both if their faces were a bit red.

"So yeah...I better go and let you rest up" Whitley said as he glanced at Yang.

"Right" Yang said as Whitley got and was about to head out but as he touch the doorknob Yang called out to Whitley.

"Hey Whitley" Yang said causing the youngest child of Bruce and Willow.

"Yes Yang?" Whitley said.

"When the tournament over..I-I mean before you head back to Atlas do you mind if we hung out a bit more just the two of us..t-that is if you don't mind" Yang said.

Whitley smiled "of course Yang I don't mind at all now why don't you try to get some rest" he said.

Yang smiled "right I'll see you later" she said after that Whitley left the dorm room and closed the door.

As Whitley closed the door the youngest Schnee turned and looked at the door across from team RWBY door and if he remember team JNPR was staying in that room. Whitley actually wanted to meet and talk with them more especially with Phyrra and her reputation as the former champion of the mistrial tournament.

With Yang out of the tournament Phyrra is definitely a overwhelming favorite and he wish he could see her match, Whitley has more important things to do like finding out who framed Yang.

"Perhaps I should call father and get his input on the situation" Whitley said.

His father was one of if not the smartest man Whitley knew although he doesn't show his intellect often and honestly if his father was just a regular person Whitley believed he could have been a detective. So if anybody could have a insight on this situation it was him.

Whitley then heard a buzzing sound coming from his pocket "that must be mother" Whitley said as he took out his scroll he got a text from his mother and it said that her Ruby Blake and Willow were heading to a cafe in town for drinks. Once Whitley got the name if the cafe he started to head that way and on the way maybe he could call his father and get his insight on the Yang situation.

Meanwhile back to Ruby and the others they were at the front entrance at Beacon and she got a buzzing sound and it wasn't from her scroll it was from the scroll that Batman given her when they first team up together to take down Torchwick when he was controlling that much.

"Ruby dear is something wrong?" Willow asked the young huntress in training.

"Yeah listen I forgot something back at our dorm room you guys go ahead I'll catch up" Ruby said.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah and if I'm lucky Ill run into Whitley and we'll meet you guys there" Ruby said.

"Okay well see you in a bit Ruby" Blake said to her friend and teammate as she Willow and Weiss left the campus and started to head straight for a cafe.

As for Ruby she ran and headed straight towards a hiding spot so that she could talk to Batman and once she knew that she was safe she called Batman on the scroll he gave her and the dark knight of Atlas had quickly answered Ruby.

"**So I take you saw your sister match" **Batman said to Ruby

"Yeah I did" Ruby said.

"**I want you to give me your thoughts Ruby and be honest do you believe that Yang is innocent?" **Batman calmly asked Ruby.

"I-I know my sister Batman sure she is strong will and could have a bit of a temper but I know that she would never hurt a innocent person like that" Ruby said to the dark crusader.

**"Then we are both in agreement here its most likely that Mercury and his partner Emerald framed your sister" **Batman said.

"But why, why would they do such a thing?" Ruby asked.

**"A good question its possible they could be working with that woman in black who tried to hack into the tower that night, in any case Ruby are you going to the stadium tonight" **Batman asked the young huntress in training.

"Yeah I am why?" Ruby asked.

**"I want you to get your weapon I have a feeling something big is going to happen, I'm currently at the stadium to see if anything suspicious was happening and I believe that Mercury and his partner Emerald fall into that category" **Batman said.

"Emerald must have done something she must have...cast an illusion fooling everybody that Yang attacked Mercury.

**"That was alone the lines of what I was thinking too just remember to grab your weapon and prepare yourself for a huge battle we'll stay in contact with each other" **Batman said.

"Understood" Ruby said as she hung up the scroll and put it in her back pocket.

Once she did that Ruby went to another location to try to have her locker come to her so she could get cresecent rose because knew that she might be in a huge battle right now.

A couple of hours later it was almost time for the finals and Phyrra was sitting outside the cafeteria section in her mind. She was thinking about what should she do but at the same time Batman words had rung to her.

Phyrra sighed "god I came to Beacon because I wanted to get away from all of the fame and fortune...I put my own personal desires over the true reason I was suppose to be here and that is to become a huntress and save lives" Phyrra quietly said to herself she then smirked.

"Who would have that thought Batman of all people would remind me on what a huntress is supposed to be" Phyrra said.

"Hey"

Phyrra looked up and saw that Jaune was holding some cotton candy.

"Its no green group, but I think it might still do some good" Jaune said to his friend and partner.

"Uh right thank you Jaune" Phyrra said as she took the cotton candy from him.

Jaune frowned a bit as he looked and saw Nora and Ren was heading this way and Nora saw that Jaune and Phyrra were along together.

"Uh come on Ren lets go back to the fair grounds, I'll win you another stuff animal" Nora said as she dragged Ren away so that Jaune and Phyrra could have their alone talk

Jaune then looked back at Phyrra and walked up and sat next to Phyrra.

"You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that" Jaune said as he and Phyrra looked at each other.

"Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home" Jaune said.

"How depressing is that" Jaune said.

"I'm sure..they didn't mean" Phyrra started to say but she gasp and dropped her cotton candy as she saw her and Jaune hand touching one another.

"I've guess I'm just trying to say that...you've always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it" Jaune said.

"And I can tell something is on your future so...I dunno so how can I help?" Jaune asked his friend and partner.

Phyrra looked at Jaune and smiled and she leaned her head on his shoulder "you're already doing it" Phyrra said to her crush.

The two of them just sat there for a moment until Phyrra decide to ask Jaune something.

"Jaune?" Phyrra said.

"Hmm?" Jaune said.

"I don't know what to do" Phyrra said as she got off of Jaune shoulder.

"W-What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

Phyrra looked up into sky before facing Jaune and asking him "do you believe in destiny?"

"Um I dunno..I guess it depends on how you view it" Jaune replied.

"When I think of destiny I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape but rather some sort of final goal something you work towards your entire life" Phyrra said.

"Um okay...um yeah I can see that sure" Jaune said.

"Well...what would you do if something came along that you never exoected, something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?" Phyrra asked.

"Like what?" Jaune asked.

"Or what if you can suddenly fill your destiny in an instant but at the cost of who you were" Phyrra said.

"Phyrra you're not making any sense" Jaune said.

Phyrra stood up and walked away from Jaune a bit "none of it makes sense this isn't how things suppose to happen" Phyrra yelled.

"I'm sorry P-please I'm just trying to understand what's going on" Jaune said as he stood up.

"I've always felt that I was destined to become a huntress to protect the world and its become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right but I don't know if I can do this" Phyrra said.

Jaune sighed "Phyrra you don't have to do anything you don't want to do and whatever decision you make I'll support you as your partner and to answer...your question if I could fulfill my dreams in any cost because I always wanted to be a huntsmsn like my grandfather I always wanted to be a hero and help people...just remember Phyrra why we apply to Beacon in the first place and that is to help people.

Phyrra widen her eyes as she remembered that Batman said similar words to her and it was thanks to the person she loves and Batman that she knew what she needed to do.

"Jaune...thank you your words helped me greatly and I know what I needed to do" Phyrra said as she smiled at Jaune.

"Sure its no problem Phyrra" Jaune said.

"I need to go and prepare for the finals wish me luck" Phyrra said.

"Sure you know I'll be rooting for you Phyrra" Jaune said.

Phyrra then turned around and left now with a much clearer head and a new sense of purpose.

Meanwhile with Ruby she was about to get on the ship to the stadium with Crescent Rise strapped to her back and she looked and a rabbit faunus taking a picture of Sun walking while carrying his weapon.

Ruby then walked up to the rabbit faunus and the rabbit faunus turned around "Ruby,how you going?" the faunus asked Ruby.

"Hi Velvet what are you doing?" Ruby asked the now known Velvet.

"Oh you know, just working on my photography do wanna see?" Velvet asked as she showed Ruby her photo of Sun holding his weapon.

"That's...better" Ruby said as she stood back and gave Velvet a aqua smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister, is she doing okay" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, she's fine...heh thanks" Ruby said.

"I think its just awful what people are saying about her" Velvet said as she put her camera up.

"Yang is such a nice person" Velvet said.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head "Well I'm glad that somebody else thinks so" Ruby said.

"Most people don't know what its like on the battlefield, I mean even experience fighters get scared and start seeing things, if it happened to Coco it can happen to anyone" Velvet said.

"Coco?" Ruby said as she had s confuse look on her face.

"Yeah, she swore she saw Yatsu in the forest with her during her fight with Emerald and Mercury but he never made it out of the geyser fields stress-induced hallucinations apparently" Velvet said.

"Yeah" Ruby said as she narrowed her eyes that definitely confirmed her suspicions Emerald must have used her semblance against Coco and to frame Yang this wasn't good at all.

Velvet then took a picture of Ruby with her camera shocking her.

"Oh sorry" Velvet said to Ruby.

Batman was currently invisible he was at the location at the stadium as the finals was about the start if Mercury and Emerald were about to make their move it would be now. Batman touch the side of his head to activate his head piece to contact his butler Alfred.

**"Alfred" **Batman said.

**"Yes Master Bruce**" Alfred said.

**"I want you to get a plane and the bat plane to Vale as fast as you can I want Willow Whitley and Weiss when she is not fighting out of here as soon as possible" **Batman said.

"Of course sir but may I ask why?" Alfred ask.

**"Something big is going to happen Alfred I have a feeling Beacon is going to be a battle ground soon and I don't want my family in the cross fire" **Batman said.

"I understand sir and how will you explain Master Whitley Madam Weiss and Madam Willow about your absence" Alfred said.

"**I'll just say that I left on a separate plane and not to worry, please Alfred time is of the essence" ** Batman said.

"As you wish master Bruce I will have the planes depart from Atlas to Vale at omce" Alfred said

**"Thank you Alfred" ** Batman said.

Batman then got another call and it was from Ruby and he answered it "**Yeah" **Batman said.

"Batman I saw Emerald and I'm heading towards the control room" Ruby said.

"**Hold on Ruby I'll meet you there don't do anything rash I'm coming" **Batman said.

Batman then quickly left the area he was at once he did he saw Ruby and he tapped her shoulder scaring Ruby a bit since he is currently invisible.

**"Its me" **Batman simply said.

"Oh right forgot about your semblance" Ruby said.

"**Come on we can't waste any time" **Batman said.

He and Ruby did went towards and as they did they ran into Mercury who didn't know Batman was there

Ruby narrowed her eyes "Mercury what are you doing" Ruby said as they announced Penny was taking on Phyrra.

"No!" Ruby said.

Batman then turned visible as he realized what Mercury was doing as well and Mercury was surprise that Batman was here as well.

"**Ruby you need to go and stop the match now and tell the people what's going on!" **Batman said.

"But what about you Batman?" Ruby said.

"**I'll be fine now go!" Batman yelled **

Ruby did as she was told and she left the area to try to stop the match.

"Batman its a honor you really have been a pain to us" Mercury said.

**"You have a lot to answer for Black like who are you working with and why have you and group sabotage the tournament and pretending to be Haven students" **Batman said.

"Ha you think your going to get a answer out of me Bats even if Red stops the match its already too late" Mercury said.

"**Clearly you haven't heard about me fine I'll just beat the answers out of you and after that your going to spend the rest of your days behind bars" **Batman said as he got into a stance and Mercury did the same.

The two stared each other down as they prepared to face off and just like that the battle at Beacon as begun.

**A/N: Been awhile guys sorry about that laziness and life and writing my other stories got in the way. I have to say I kind of enjoy writing Whitley and Yang and writing the development and dynamic between them its refreshing in a way and I hope you guys enjoy the lovely hot and cold duo as well if not oh well read something else. Now then the battle of beacon as begun and Mercury vs Batman is underway and Ruby is on her way to stop Penny and Phyrra match will she be able to stop them on time well find out in the next chapter of my father thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


End file.
